Always His Angel
by romanianphantom
Summary: From the moment she was born, their lives were destined for each other. He had always been there for her. Over the years, he watched her grow into a beautiful woman. Though years apart and being his best friend's daughter, she was forbidden fruit. From their first kiss, their hearts yearned for each other. He knew he always belonged her and she would always be his angel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Good evening everyone or good morning. I hope you all enjoyed your weekend. If you haven't read the announcement that I posted with _Highland King_ 's newest chapter or saw it on my profile. This is the newest story I've added and I hope you all enjoy this story. **

**PS: this is a modern setting. And of course M rated. I'll always warn you when the chapter really gets M rated. Also Raoul's character will be a part of this story (different name, more modern) since I realized I didn't put his character in the Highland Phantom series.**

 **Also if you have any questions about this story, feel free to message me and I'll answer without giving too much away.**

 **Okay I think that's it for the author's note. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 1: At the Beginning

 _We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

 _Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

 _Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

When Erik pictured what his life would be, he never thought it would be like this. Most boys at 17 were enjoying high school, maybe figuring out what to do with their life after graduation...not him. His life wasn't exactly a normal 17 year old boy's life. Well it was until about 4 months ago.

"There!" Kristen's voice yelled out, bring his thoughts back to Earth. "George, Erik, do you see!" She nudged the two boys, making them look at the screen. Leaning forward in their chairs, their eyes glued to the screen.

"Beautiful." George smiled as he kissed Kristen's cheek while Erik just stared at the screen.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The nurse asked them.

"Yes please." Kristen answered, making the nurse nod.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." She said, making Kristen squeal as the two boy's mouths dropped. "I'll print out two copies for you."

"Oh no, I don't need one." Erik protested. "Thank you, though." However, the nurse didn't listen and printed two anyway, handing one to Kristen and the other to Erik. "I thought I said I didn't want one."

"Why not?" Kristen asked as she sat up when the nurse left the room. "I would think that you would want a picture of your goddaughter." His eyes widen and mouth dropped.

"G-Goddaughter?" He repeated, making her smile wide.

"We talked it over and want you to be her godfather." George said. "You are practically a brother to me. And if it wasn't for you, Kristen and I would have never met." That was true. Erik was the reason that George met Kristen. She had moved in next door to Erik almost a year ago and since George and Erik were best friends, Erik introduced them one day . That was 10 months and now here they are. "Well, what do you say?" George asked. He still was stunned by all of this. From his best friend announcing that he will a father to now his best friend asking him to be the godfather of his daughter. Yeah this wasn't a normal teenage boy's life, but Erik couldn't change it now.

When he agreed to be the godfather, he didn't realize how involved he would be in. He already went to doctor's appointments, sometimes just with Kristen when George couldn't make it because of work. He helped go shopping for baby stuff, spend an entire weekend helping George put together a crib which literally took the entire weekend to build and even when to classes with Kristen and George. As each month passed, he became more and more nervous All three were nervous. They were only 17 years old and about to become parents, well not Erik. By the eight month, George was a nervous wreck.

"What if she grows up to hate me?" George started rambling on during study hall. They still had one month left until school ended and graduation.

"Why would she grow up to hate you?" Erik ask, flipping a page of his textbook.

"I could disapproval of all her boyfriends. She could hate me for that." He rolled his eyes.

"George, you will do that no matter what. And yeah, she'll hate for that." George sighed.

"That's not helping."

"Look, there will be moments during her life that she'll hate you and she'll love you. But at the end of the day, she will love you because you are her father."

"Since when did you grow up?" George asked, making Erik chuckle.

"Since you asked me to be her godfather." Erik asked. "Now don't worry about it. Just take one day at a time." Sighing, George leaned back in his seat. Erik knew that he had been worrying lately which was normal. Kristen was due in a month, around graduation time. One more month and their worlds will be changed.

Graduation day came and Kristen still hadn't gone into labor. She only missed her due date by three days, but George was still freaking out. He tried to persuade her to not attend graduation incase she went into labor but she wouldn't listen. She wanted to attend and wouldn't be persuaded not to attend the last high school event of her life. Now sitted between Erik and George, she suddenly grabbed ahold of both their arms.

"What is it?" George whispered as he leaned in.

"My water broke." She whispered back. Both boys' eyes widen as they glanced to each other and back to her.

"Hospital..." George could only say as he rose to help her up. Erik rose as well, making the students in the row get up to let the two walk out. As George stayed with Kristen as they walked out of the auditorium, Erik ran out to get his car and pull up at the curl. The two climbed in the back seat and Erik pressed on the gas. The drive to the hospital was long and Erik was afraid she was going to deliver in his back seat. Pulling up to the entrance, George quickly got out to help Kristen inside while Erik quickly parked his car in the closest spot he could find. Rushing inside, he found them at the nurse's station, Kristen getting into a wheelchair. The three followed the nurse to the delivery section of the hospital.

"I'm sorry, only family through here." The nurse said, holding back Erik.

"He is family." Kristen snapped at the nurse. Smiling, he walked pass the nurse and the three headed for the room. Helping Kristen in the bed, Erik stood back while George stayed by her side. Hours and hours passed and still no baby. Erik and George turned the two chairs in the room into their beds, trying to make them as comfortable as they could with pillows and blankets the nurse gave them. Both of their families had arrived and were waiting in the waiting room, they only wanting Erik to be a part of it. Finally, around midnight, Kristen was ready to push. With George and Erik on either side of her, she pushed. With one finally push, she could hear the cries of her daughter.

"Congratulations!" The doctor said, holding up the baby. Tears ran down Kristen's cheeks as they cleaned up her daughter. Erik released her hand and propped a pillow behind her.

"A healthy girl." The nurse said as she walked over, handing the small baby to her mother.

"Our baby girl." George whispered softly, kissing her small forehead. Erik stood back, watching the moment. He could help but feel a little jealous of his friends. He wondered if he'll ever have what they have.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked. The two looked at each before looking back down at the girl in her arms.

"Christine..." Kristen answered. "Her name is Christine." Smiling softly, Erik stayed where he was until Kristen looked up at him. "You want to hold your goddaughter?" She asked him. Sighing, he walked over to stand next to the bed. Taking her, he held her nervously in his arms. She looked so peacefully sleeping in his arms, he didn't want to move of fear that he'd wake her and she'd start crying again. His blue grey eyes suddenly were meet with a pair chocolate colored eyes. He was afraid she would cry, but she didn't. They just stared at each other, him saying nothing.

"Christine..."

 _When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

 _This is the start_

 **Lyrics are from the song _At the Beginning_ from _Anastasia_**

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and are interested in hearing more.**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, Happy Tuesday. After reading the reviews, I'm happy you guys are interested in the story. So here's the second chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy it. I apologize if the story may start out slow or boring, but it will pick up once Christine gets older.**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 2: Babysitter

Grabbing his case, he set it on the mattress. Opening up the case, he pulled out the guitar to play. He hadn't played it since before graduation and that was a month ago. He had been busy with looking for a job which luckily he managed to find. Enjoying his day off, he decided to play some music and maybe compose something. Warming up his fingers, he began strumming.

" _Oh na na na na, yeah_

 _Oh na na, na, oh na na na na, yeah..."_

He began to sing, trying to come up with words.

" _Listen no-"_

His bedroom door burst open as George barged inside.

"I'm going to do it!" He announced loudly.

"Do what?" Erik asked, removing the strap from his shoulder as he set the guitar aside now.

"I'm going to ask Kristen to marry me." He answered, pacing the room. Erik's eyes widen as he took in the news. "I decided I want to do it tonight."

"T-Tonight?" He stuttered, glancing at the clock: _1:36 P.M_.

"Yes. I need your help."

"My help?" He asked, making George nod. "Yes, I need your help picking out a ring to propose with."

"How would I know what ring she would like?" Erik asked. "You're her boyfriend. I'm just your friend and now godfather of your daughter."

"But you know her as well as I do." George answered. "Well maybe not quite as well as I do, but close." He quickly added. "Come on, man. Help me out here." Sighing, Erik agreed to go ring shopping with George. Putting away his guitar, he left the house with George to head to the mall for a ring.

Pulling into the parking lot, both boys knew that there was a Kay Jewelry story in the mall and decided to go there. They walked into the store and Erik immediately felt overwhelmed. He started to feel lightheaded and regretted agreeing to come along. Walking over to a selection, George looked down at the rings under the glass. Erik quickly looked at the prices and widen his eyes.

"How are you going to pay for these?" Erik asked.

"Payment plan." George answered. "Plus, I got a lot of money from graduation, mostly for the baby though." Nodding, Erik looked down at the rings. A saleswoman came over to help them, mainly talking to George while Erik continued to look around. He tried to find a ring that was more Kristen's style and fit their budget. Seeing a ring, he leaned down closer to the class to get a better look.

"George!" He called out, ignoring the looks he got from other customers. When the saleswoman and George walked over, Erik asked if he could see the ring he was pointing too. Nodding, she took it out and held it up for the two boys to see closer. "What do you think?" Erik asked his friend. George was silent, his eyes taking in the sight of the ring. It wasn't a big fancy ring, a simple diamond heart.

"It's perfect." He answered. "I'll take that one."

"Perfect." The saleswoman smiled as she prepared the ring for him.

"See? I knew bringing you alone was a good idea." He said to Erik who only smiled. "Now I need another favor?" Rolling his eyes, he knew what he was going to ask.

"Yes, I'll watch Christine tonight for you." He answered but George could even asked. It would be the first time he'll watch Christine. Since her birth, he had been busy with work and just let her parents take care of her.

"You are the best, Erik." George said, smiling.

"What are godfather's for." He said back. When the saleswoman came back, George paid for the ring and the two left the store. Erik quickly made George to the music store so he could pick up some blank compose music. He figured since he'd be babysitting tonight, he may try and write a few songs, even if they will be baby lullabies.

When 4pm hit, George dropped off Christine as Erik's house. Erik's parents were away for the weekend so Erik had the house to himself. While his parents were worried about their son having a girl over, he assured her that he was spending his night babysitting. Dropping Christine off, George went over the list that Kristen has prepared for Erik.

"Bedtime is...oh shit, what time did she say?" George quickly pulled out the list to look. Shaking his head, Erik grabbed the list with his free hand as he held Christine in the other.

"I got it. Go enjoy your evening." He assured his friend. "Christine will be fine."

"We owe you, Erik."

"I'll put it on your tab." He joked. "Now go and good luck." He said to George who nodded and ran back to his car where Kristen was waiting. Waving from the doorstep, he watched as the young couple drove away. Closing the door, he let out a sigh. "Well, Christine, it's just you and me for the evening." Hearing her make a sound, he nodded. "I agree too." Walking over to the couch, he laid her down next to him as he looked at the list. "Okay, let's see what your mother wrote." He said as he read the list. "Your bedtime is 6pm?" He looked down at the baby who was looking back up at him. Glancing at the clock, that was two hours away. Hearing her cry, he knew it would a long two hours until bedtime.

15 minutes later and Erik finally managed to make a bottle. Christine was still crying as Erik frantically tried to make her bottle. Hoping he got it right, he shook the bottle as he picked up her. Cradling her, he held the bottle up in front of her, letting she take it. Once she started drinking, he sighed in relief. Waiting until the bottle was empty, he set it down and now, it was burping time. He didn't realize why Kristen had given him a towel until he felt it on his shoulder.

"You little stinker." He said as he took off his shirt. "Well, now i know what that towel is for." He sighed as he tossed his shirt. Picking her up, he carried her upstairs to his room to quickly grabbed another shirt. Setting her down on his bed, he opened his closet and pulled a shirt to put on. Turning to face Christine, her eyes blinked at him. "What you don't like my shirt?" He looked down at it. Hearing her make sound almost like a grunt, he sighed. Changing, he turned around with the new shirt. "Is this better?" Only getting a blink, he took that as a yes. "I'm taking fashion advice from a baby." He groaned as he walked over to pick her up. "Come on, fashionista." He said as he carried her back downstairs and into the living room.

After changing her diaper, he laid her on the couch on her blanket with a stuffie that Kristen had bought her. Sitting next next to her, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Alright, let's see what's on TV." He flipped through the channels. Unable to finding anything, he turned it off and look down at the baby who was cuddling with her stuff. Smiling softly, he pulled out his phone to take a quick picture. "You'll be a cutie when you get older. Your poor father will be chasing the boys away from you." He joked as he leaned against the couch. Hearing her suddenly cry, he sighed and leaned forward. "I already fed you, changed your diaper twice." He said as he thought of what he could do. "I got it." Quickly getting up, he ran upstairs to grab his guitar. Coming back downstairs, he sat back down next to her. Tuning it quickly, he began strumming.

" _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When I are king, dilly dilly,_

 _You shall be queen..."_

He changed the words slightly, keeping his voice soft. Continuing to sing, he noticed her crying ceased. Seeing it worked, he kept playing.

" _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When I are king, dilly dilly,_

 _You shall be queen_

 _Who told you so, dilly dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_

 _That told me so."_

He finished the song, resting his hand on the curve of the instrument. Instantly, she started crying again once he finished. Sighing, he quickly thought of another song he could play that he knew the lyrics to. Finding one, he quickly played another song.

" _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _When you wake you shall have_

 _All the pretty little horses._

 _Black and bays, dapples, grays,_

 _All the pretty little horses._

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _When you wake you shall have_

 _All the pretty little horses."_

He finished and once again, she started crying. For the next hour, he kept playing lullabies that he knew or a few that he had to look up. By six, he was relieved that it was bedtime. Picking her up, he put her in the crib that George brough along to use.

"Alright, time for bed." He laid her down, putting the blanket over her. Standing up, he looked down at her as she looked up at him. Hoping she wouldn't start crying, he quietly and slowly backed away from the crib. Turning the lights off in the living room, he walked into the kitchen to make some dinner. He was surprised that she was quiet while he was making his food. However, the second he sat down to eat, she started crying. Sighing, he stood up and walking into the living room. Turning the lights on, he picked her up and carried her over to the dining room. Sitting down, he attempted to eat his food while her in his arms. Over the next three hours, each time he would try and put her to bed, the second he left the room, she started crying. By 10pm, he gave up.

Driving home, Kristen couldn't stop looking down at the ring on her finger. She hadn't expected George to propose but she was over the moon. They already started thinking of wedding plans until George decided to check up on Erik and Christine. It was pass 11 at night and thought it was time to pick Christine up. Pulling into the driveway, he noticed all the lights off except for the front porch.

"If he got her to sleep, he is a genius." Kristen said as they got out of the car. Walking up to the door, George unlocked it with his spare key that Erik gave him a few months ago for emergencies. Turning on the light to look around, they spotted the living room that had toys, Erik's dirty shirt, a few blankets and the empty crib. Heading up the stairs, they quietly walked to Erik's bedroom. The door was opened slightly, with a small light peering out. Opening the door, their eyes spotted Erik sleeping on his side, with Christine sleeping peacefully right next to her. "Oh my god..." Kristen could feel her eyes water at the scene in front of her. Christine was cradled in Erik's arm, sound asleep. Pulling out his phone, George quickly snapped a picture to show Erik later...and Christine when she was older.

"Shall we wake them?" George asked quietly.

"I don't want to." She answered. Nodding, they quietly left the room. George quickly sent a text to Erik, saying they'll come back for Christine in the morning. He knew he'll get it when he wakes. "I guess we found our permanent babysitter now."

"I guess so."

 **Looks like Erik can add 'Babysitter' on his list of jobs now**

 **Reviews are welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone, Happy Wednesday! I have a new chapter for you. Now after this chapter, I'm going to be fast forwarding every chapter so Christine gets older. I will start putting Christine's age at the beginning of the chapter so you guys know how old she is and also Erik so there's no confusion on Christine's age in the chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 3: His Little Angel

"Alright, how do you do it?" Kristen asked as they sat down for lunch one day.

"I'm just that good." Erik answered jokingly, making her roll her eyes. "Just play some music and she'll settle down." He said seriously now. "She likes music." He added, taking a bite from his hamburger.

"We try that." Kristen said back. "We play music all the time for her, but it doesn't work."

"Really?" He asked her. It had been a few months since he babysat for them. After he watched Christine for them, he had been busy with work and then took a vacation with his family for a week. "Well it works for me."

"Well good..." She paused for a moment. "...because we need you to watch Christine this Friday all day." She quickly added.

"All day?"

"I have to go wedding dress shopping and George is house shopping with his parents." Kristen explained. Sighing, he took another bite out of his meal. Friday was his day off and he had planned on spending it with his brother.

"I guess I can watch Christine again." He said to her.

"Will Nate mind?" She asked him, knowing he original plan.

"He'll be okay with it." Erik answered.

"Thanks again, Erik. We really appreciate it."

"You're lucky the little one likes me."

"Oh you like her." Pulling out her phone, she showed him the picture that George took the last time Erik watched her daughter. "And you spoiled her that night."

"I couldn't help, she didn't want to be alone to sleep." She smirked. "I played for hours for that little one, my fingers were starting to hurt," She giggled.

"Well hopefully you won't have to this time." She said. "It will get better as she gets older. If she becomes into music and singing, we know who is responsible for that." He held up his hands in defense.

"I will take responsibility for that." He said, making her giggle. They continued to eat their lunch until she had to return home where George was watching Christine. Erik went back to work since he was on his lunch break. He quickly put in a reminder for Friday to babysit Christine.

Friday came and by 9am, Christine was already with Erik. He picked her up and decided to take her to the babystore. He figured since he would be watching her for years to come, he needed a few things for his place. Entering the store, he looked around to find what he needed.

"Alright, Christine. Let's get a..." He looked around. "...a small crib." He answered himself and headed in the section where the cribs are. Looking at the selection, he felt a little overwhelm. Finding a small crib that he could put in his room without it cluttering his room. "Crib, check...now some clothes for emergencies." He walked over to pick out some clothes to keep at his place. After an hour of shopping, he had a crib, clothes, diapers and toys for his place for whenever he babysat Christine at his place. The rest of the day was spent at his place, watching either Disney movies or playing the guitar which always seemed to make Christine happy. By the time Kristen came to pick her daughter up, Christine was once again sleeping in Erik's bed, with Erik right next to her.

" _Happy Birthday to you."_ They all sang to her. " _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday...to...you."_ Finishing the song, Kristen quickly pulled out her camera to take a picture of Christine as George blew out her candle. The room filled with clapping and cheers as they celebrated.

"I can't believe she's already one." Nate, Erik's younger brother, said to the young couple. "Congrats on making it to one year." He teased.

"It's been an interesting years." George said to him as Kristen started cutting the cake they had bought for her. "But we don't regret any of it."

"I'm sure." He looked over to see Erik walking over. "And you guys got a great babysitter too." He joked, patting Erik's back when he approached them.

"The best babysitter." George added, making Erik roll his eyes. "We greatly appreciate him watching her. Though he spoils her."

"Hey the godfather can spoil his goddaughter." He said back to George as he eat his cake. Hearing Christine cry, Erik sighed as he handed his plate and walked over to grab his guitar. By now, Erik had his spare guitar at George's new place. They had managed to get a small townhouse that was perfect for them.

"Looks who's going to play a song for you." Kristen said to Christine as they gathered in the living room while Erik was tuning the guitar.

"What song does the birthday girl want today?" He asked Christine even though she couldn't answer. "You're favorite? Alright." He started strumming the strings.

" _Lavender's blue,_

 _Dilly dilly_

 _Lavenders green_

 _When I am King_

 _Dilly dilly_

 _You shall be Queen..."_

He sang as everyone around listened quietly. Christine, of course, stopped crying as Erik played and sang to her. This song had become her favorite and Erik's too.

" _Who told you so_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _T'was my own heart_

 _Dilly dilly_

 _That told me so..."_

He continued to sing, not caring if the room was filled with people. He could careless of the one person recording him.

" _Call up your men,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Set them to work._

 _Some to the plow,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Some to the fork._

 _Some to make hay,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Some to cut corn_

 _While you and I,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Keep ourselves warm._

 _Lavender's green,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's blue..."_

At one point, Kristen had to wipe a tear away as Erik continued to sing. His voice was soft and soothing.

" _If you love me,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I will love you._

 _Let the birds sing,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Let the lambs play._

 _We shall be safe,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Out of harms way._

 _I love to dance,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I love to sing..."_

No one could ignore the smile on Christine's face as Erik played and sang to her.

" _When you are Queen,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I'll be your King_

 _Who told you so,_

 _Dilly dilly_

 _Who told you so_

 _I told you_

 _Dilly dilly_

 _I told you so."_

When finished, everyone clapped as he set his guitar aside to take Christine from Kristen who wiped another tear away. Holding her, he looked at her. Reaching her little hand, her small fingers pressed against his cheek.

"Little Angel..." He whispered to her as he reached his hand up. Her fingers wrapped around his finger, holding it.

" _If you love me_

 _Little Angel_

 _I will love you..."_

 ** _Reviews are welcome_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Weekend everyone! I have another chapter for you guys. Like I said, i'll be jumping ahead to get the story rolling a bit. I'll always put Christine or Erik's age at the beginning so you have an idea how old they are so not to be confusing.**

 **Also, I'm going to give you a quick info on Erik to help understand him a bit. If you have read my stories before, you know I like to make Erik with different nationalities: Romanian, American, Scottish, English...For this story, Erik is part Hispanic. That being said, there will be some Spanish in this story. It won't be as much as like I have in Highland Phantom series, but I'll always have the translation right afterwards if you don't know Spanish. You'll get more of his background as the story goes on, but I just wanted to point that out.**

 **Ok, enough from me. Enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 4: _My Little Girl_

 _Erik: age 21_

"Mira quién está atrás. (Looks who's back)" The man at the front desk greeted the two men as they entered the shop. Walking over to the desk, Erik leaned on the counter. "How is the little one?" He asked George in English.

"Growing fast." George answered as Erik signed in. "She'll be four in a week."

"Wow. Yeah they grow up fast." The man said. "Alright, head back guys and I'll be right there." He said. Nodding, Erik and George headed back into the first room. Sitting in a chair, George sighed as he pulled out his phone.

"My little girl is going to be four." He said, running his hand through his hair. Chuckling, he removed his shirt to set it aside.

"You survived four years." Erik joked, sitting in the chair.

"We survived four years." He corrected. "Kristen is planning on having a small party for her. Family of course and a few friends from daycare." Since Erik got promoted at his job, he worked more and couldn't watch Christine as much over the years. However, he always took Saturday nights off and that was night to spend with Christine. It was their night together and Christine always looked forward to spending the night with her Uncle Erik as she called him. "Would you mind playing again?" He asked his friend.

"Of course, I'll play. It wouldn't be a birthday party if I didn't play song or two for her." He answered as the man entered the room.

"Muy bien, ¿estás listo? (Alright, are you ready?)" He asked in Spanish, making Erik nod. Preparing his equipment, Erik sat back. "¿Apenas hacemos al brazal o al hombro también? (We are just doing the armband or the shoulder too?)"

"Just the armband today." Erik answered.

"Kristen would kill me if I got a tattoo." George commented as the artist cleaned Erik's arm.

"Well lucky for me, she is your wife." He replied back as he felt the needle on his skin. This would be Erik's third tattoo that he's gotten over the last three years. He already had on his right lower forearm that was a simple tribal tattoo design. His second tattoo was a quote he loved that was on his inner right bicep. Though it was in Spanish, George knew the translate. It was a quote from a poem which surprised both him and Kristen when Erik got it. Despite the rough exterior Erik had, he had the soul of poet.

After two hours, the new tattoo was done and covered. Once Erik paid, the two left the tattoo shop to head back to George's apartment where Kristen and Christine were waiting for the two. It was a Saturday so it was Erik's night to watch her while her parents when out to dinner or just spend time at their apartment while Christine was at Erik's. Entering the apartment, both men were greeted by a giggling girl who ran over to them as soon as the door was opened.

"Uncle Erik!" She squealed as he picked her up, spinning her around and making her squeal.

"Ah there are my two husbands." Kristen teased as she appeared in the living room. Erik hated the second husband joke, but went along with it. "Let's see the new one." She said with slight disapproval in his voice. Looking over the at the new tattoo, she only nodded and stepped back. "Not bad, it actually looks nice." It was a simple tribal armband around his left upper arm. Kristen approved that Erik's tattoos were always simple, appropriate and very Erik. "Now, Christine is already to go." She changed the subject. "No ice cream before bed, Erik." She ordered, knowing whenever Erik watched their daughter, he spoiled her and usually never followed the rules when it came to bedtime.

"Aw mom, that's no fun." He joked, making her roll her eyes. "Don't worry, I have no more ice cream at my place since someone ate it all last time." He glanced over to the girl in his arms. "Is she staying the night or will you guys actually pick her up for once?" He asked. Only four times in the almost four years did they pick Christine up at night and not the next morning. Erik never minded at though.

"The next morning." She answered, making her nod. He let her say goodbye to her parents before taking her out to his car. Putting her in the backseat, he got her into her carseat before getting in the driver's seat. Erik's apartment wasn't far from theirs, just a few miles away. He made sure to live close to them in case of emergencies so that way he was nearby or whenever Christine wanted to visit her uncle Erik. Like the joke stated, he was the second husband.

A week later and the morning of Christine's birthday, Erik's phone went off, alerting him to wake up. Groaning and rubbing his eyes, he grabbed his phone to turn off the alarm and threw the phone on the pillow next to him. Getting up, he yawned as he zombie walked to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. It was only 7am but his day would be busy from preparing George's apartment for the party and then the party. He promised he would help get the decorations with Kristen since George had to work a half day at work. By the time Erik got to their apartment, Kristen was ready to go. Christine was at daycare so they could go shopping and get things ready for the party. After an hour of shopping, they returned to the apartment to set everything up which meant Erik step it up with Kristen baked the cake. By noon, the apartment was ready. Around 1pm did the guest start arriving. Family and Christine's friends arrived and soon the small apartment was filled with people. As Erik mingled with some of the guests, he soon felt someone attached to his leg. Looking down, he could see a pair of big brown eyes looking up at him.

"Can you play a song, please?" She asked him.

"One song." He agreed, making her jump up in excitement. Excusing himself, he went to grab his guitar as they started the gather in the living room. Sitting down in a chair in the middle of the room, he started tuning the instrument. George came over to sit beside him.

"This is a little number for a special someone." George said, smiling at his daughter who was sitting in Kristen's lap. Nodding to his friend, he listened as Erik began playing the song.

" _Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

 _Going to tell you how much I love you_

 _Though you think you already know."_

George started off, singing a few lines. His voice wasn't as striking as Erik's, but it was enough for Christine.

" _I remember I thought you looked like an angel_

 _Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm_

 _You've had me wrapped around your finger_

 _Since the day you were born."_

Erik sang next, remembering the day she was born. It was true, she had him wrapped around her finger since then. But he never minded at all. The two continued to sing as Erik played. Both their voices coming together for the chorus.

" _Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand_

 _But I won't say yes to him_

 _Unless I know he's the half that makes you whole_

 _He has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man_

 _I know he'll say that he's in love_

 _But between you and me, he won't be good enough_

 _You're beautiful baby, from the outside in_

 _Chase your dreams but always know_

 _The road that will lead you home again_

 _Go on, take on this old world but to me_

 _You know you'll always be my little girl."_

Finishing the song, the room flipped with applause as Christine ran over to hug her dad tight. Smiling, Erik set his guitar aside just before she ran to him, leaping in his lap.

"Thank you, Uncle Erik."

"Anytime, Angel." He called her his little nickname. Moving back over to George's lap, Erik played another song for her, her favorite as usual. She always requested it on her birthday. When he finished his song, then came the presents and cake. By bedtime, Christine was exhausted from the day, as were her parents and Erik. Saying goodbye to her, he picked up her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, little Angel."

 **Quickly apologizing if anyone is against tattoos. Also the song is _My Little Girl_ by Tim McGraw. **

**Reviews are welcome : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Sunday everyone! I have another chapter for you guys.**

 **Since Erik is part Hispanic and there will be Spanish in the story, I'm going to apologize if the translation/grammar is wrong. I have to use a translation because my Spanish knowledge is very very small (like 5 words. I took German in high school instead of Spanish). I am going to try to make it grammatically correct, but if there are mistakes, I am very sorry. I don't want to offend anyone so bare with me please. I'll glad take tips to make it better for you guys; you can either leave them in the reviews or DM me.**

 **Okay, enough from me. I hope you enjoy**

Chapter 5: _Tale as Old as Time_

 _Erik age: 22_

 _Christine age: 5_

Dropping the bar, he let out a breath as he let his muscles relax for a moment. Early workouts always helped him get ready for the day or relieve stress. Going back for another set, he took a deep breath before lifting the bar again. Ten reps later and he was done. His arms were tired and he needed to get ready for the day. Finishing the workout with a few ab exercises, his workout was done. Heading into the locker room, he grabbed his gym bag. He rarely took a shower at the gym after a workout, he always preferred at his home. Putting the strap on his shoulder, he left the gym to head home. Getting into his car, he turned on the engine as his phone rang. Seeing the caller I.D., he answered it and put it on bluetooth through his car speakers.

"Morning there." He greeted, pulling out of the parking spot.

" _Did I wake you?"_ Kristen's voice asked over the phone.

"No, I just finished a workout." He asked. "What's up?" He asked as he drove down the road.

" _You free later?"_

"Yeah, why?"

" _I want to get something special for George for our anniversary, but I'm not sure what to get. Can you help me?"_ She asked him.

"Of course." He answered. "I can swing by after I take a shower and then help you out."

" _Perfect! Christine will be happy to see her Uncle Erik anyway."_ Erik chuckled, knowing Christine always loved when he came over to visit. And truth is, he loved seeing her too. She always brought a smile to his face. " _I'll see you later, Erik!"_ Hanging up the phone, he continued driving home to take a shower and change into different clothes.

An hour later, he arrived at the apartment. George was at work so it was only Kristen and Christine at home. Opening the door, he was greeted by a squealing girl who wrapped her arms around his leg, clinging to him. Picking her up, he kissed her cheek, making her giggle.

"Aquí está mi chica favorita. (here is my favorite girl)" He set her down on the ground as he walked through the living room. "You ready to go?" He asked as he saw Kristen in the kitchen.

"Yes we are." She answered, picking up her bag and looking down at her daughter. "Are you ready to go with Uncle Erik and mama?" She asked, making Christine nod excitedly. "Let's go, baby." Taking Christine's hand, she walked out of the apartment. They decided to take Erik's car.

"So what do you think of getting?" He asked as they drove to the mall.

"I'm not sure. Well...I know one thing that he wants." She nervously said.

"What's that?" He asked, turning the wheel.

"Another child." She answered. He glanced at her before looking back on the road.

"Another one? Wow..." Erik was unsure how he felt about it. "Do you want another child?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure. I mean CHristine is old enough that we could have another child, but our apartment isn't big enough for two children."

"Sounds that you aren't ready for a second child." He said, glancing in the rearview mirror to keep an eye on the child in the backseat. "I can't take on a second child though." He told her. "Besides, I doubt the little one won't like sharing me." He joked, making Kristin giggle. Whenever Erik is over, Christine is always glued to him. She always wants to be held by him or sitting on his lap. Changing the subject, they continued to head to the mall to shop for a present for George. They managed to find something and Erik drove them home before going to spend the rest of the day with his family since it was his sister's birthday.

Saturday night came which meant it was Erik's time to spend with Christine. George was taking Kristen out for dinner and then a concert. Pulling into the apartment parking lot, Erik got out of the car to head to their apartment. Opening the door, he called out to let them know he arrived.

"Uncle Erik!" Christine ran over to him, hugging his leg.

"Mi pequeño ángel (my little angel)." He lifted her up to hold her.

"Have fun." George kissed his daughter's cheek. "We'll pick her up tomorrow morning since the concert won't end till really late." He told his friend, making him nod. "Be good for Uncle Erik."

"She's always good." He said as he turned around to leave the apartment. Taking her to his apartment, he let her run inside as he just walked inside. She immediately ran to the living room where he had a few of her toys ready for her to play. Chuckling, he walked into the kitchen to prepare some dinner. Saturday nights was Spaghetti night since it was quick, easy and something that Christine would eat. Waiting for the water to boil, he quickly checked on her to see her playing with a doll he got her. Walking over to his TV, he put in _Sleeping Beauty_ for her while he made dinner. She loved Disney, once dressing up as a princess for Halloween. Once dinner was made, he paused the movie so they could eat. Despite Kristen's rule of no ice cream after 7, Erik prepared two bowls of ice cream for them. The two sat on the couch, watching _Sleeping Beauty._

Once the movie ended, Christine begged to watch another movie. Unable to say no to her, he allowed one more movie: _Beauty and the Beast._ With the empty ice cream bowls on the coffee table, he grabbed a blanket to let her use as the move played.

"I want to wear that for my wedding!" He chuckled as she pointed to the screen as Belle appeared in the yellow dress.

"Your groom will be a very lucky man." He said back, smiling. He couldn't think of her getting married, it was so far away. He'd probably be in his 40's or maybe even 50's when she'll get married. Getting off the couch, she stood in the middle of the living room, twirling around.

" _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be..."_

The song began as she continued to twirl around the space. He chuckled as he watched her dance.

" _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly."_

Running over to him, her hands took one of his as she tried to pull him off the couch.

"Dance with me!" She pulled him off the couch and over to stand in the middle of the living room.

" _Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared..."_

Despite towering over her, he bowed to her just like the Beast did.

" _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise"_

Taking her hand, he spun her around before letting her step onto his feet.

" _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bitter sweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beast..."_

He danced around the room as the song played. At point, he lifted her up to spin around, making her giggle and squeal. Setting her down, he got down in his knees to be at a better level. Holding her left hand in his, his left arm wrapped around her. He knew his knees would be hurting after this, but he would deal with it for her.

" _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beast"_

As the song ended, he kneed stepped back and bowed. Giggling, she curtsied before leaping into his arms. Holding her in his arms, he stood up.

"Alright my little Belle, it's time for bed." He said as he paused the movie. Yawning, she rested her head on his shoulder as he walked into the bedroom. He always let her sleep on his bed while he slept on the couch. Setting her down in the room, he grabbed her pajamas and let her change in the bathroom. Tucking her into his bed, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Buenas noches. (good night)"

"Good night, Uncle Erik." Yawning, her eyes slowly closed as she turned onto her side, hugging the stuffie. Smiling, he quietly got off the bed and left the room, closing the door. Heading back into the living room, he cleaned up the room and kitchen. Since she was asleep, he grabbed a book to read. Settling himself on the couch, he opened the book to start reading. By 11pm, he fell asleep on the couch while his little angel was sleeping in his room.

 **I had to add Beauty and the Beast in because it is my favorite Disney movie. Anyone excited for the movie to come out later this month? I am!**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Wednesday everyone! I hope your week is going good. I have a new chapter for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it. Again, I'm sorry if the Spanish translation is wrong, I'm trying to make sure it's all correct.**

 **Also GEM: you had asked if Erik had a deformity. And the answer is no he doesn't have a deformity. For once, Erik has a full handsome face. However...that won't last the whole story. So for now, he has no deformity.**

 **Enjoy : )**

Chapter 6: Until Death Do Us Part

 _Erik age: 24_

 _Christine age: 7_

"Tío Erik." He slowly pronounced to her, making her tilt her head at him.

"T...o?" She tried repeating, making him chuckle.

"Well close." He chuckled before repeating the word.

"Are you teaching my daughter Spanish?" Kristen asked as she walked over to them. Sitting down next to him, she shook her head.

"Nothing wrong with having two languages under your belt. I do." He winked at her.

"She's seven Erik."

"Learning another language is easier when they're younger." He told her, making her roll her eyes. "Christine, can you give us a moment please?" He asked the little girl.

"Do I have to?" She asked, pouting.

"Ahora." He said firmly. Whining a little, she got off her chair to run off to Erik's room. Once alone, he looked at Kristen.

"Don't give me that look, Erik." She said, looking away. "I know what you're going to say and I don't feel like talking about it."

"Well you're going to have to talk about it soon." He said back to her. "You're three weeks and still haven't told George yet about the baby." Sighing, she knew he was right.

"I know, I know." She paused. "I'm just afraid of how he'll react. I don't know if he wants a second child now that Christine is older. We have talked about it before but with working a lot and the small apartment, it just didn't work out." Sighing, he leaned back in his chair. "Erik, don't give me that. I will tell him when I'm ready."

"Fino. (Fine)" He said back.

"I hate that I didn't take Spanish in high school." She mumbled, making him chuckle. "How do you think I should tell him?" She asked him.

"Persona equivocada para preguntar. (wrong person to ask)" He said, making her roll her eyes.

"No help, whatsoever." He chuckled as he rose from his chair.

"Just tell him, Kristen. He deserves to know that his wife is pregnant again."

"I hate that you're always right." He winked at her as he walked out of the room. Smirking, she shook her head and rose from her chair. Going to get Christine, she let her daughter say goodbye to her uncle and they headed home. She knew Erik was right, George should know that she is pregnant, but she just didn't know how to.

 _Ring...ring...ring!_ Hearing the ringtone, he quickly turned the water off. Wrapping a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. Picking up his phone, he put it up to his ear. It was George on the other line, sounding frantic. Listening to his friend speak, his eyes widen.

"O-Okay, I'll be right there." He hung up and ran out of the bathroom. Quickly grabbing a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, he left the apartment. Driving as fast as he could without getting pulled over, he made it to the hospital. Rushing inside, he ran over to the front desk. "Hi, I'm here for Kristen Rossum." He said to the nurse at the desk.

"Are you family?" She asked him. "Only family is allowed to visit right now."

"Not by blood." He answered. "I'm the godfather of their daughter." She looked at him for a few moments before telling him the room number. "Gracias." He said as he headed towards the room. When he reached the room, he could see George outside the room. "George." He said as he approached them.

"Erik, thank you for coming."

"Of course." He let out a breath from running. "How did it happen?" He asked.

"SOme idiot ran the red light." He answered, clearly upset about it. "Christine is fine." He assured his friend. "She has a few bruises, but the doctor said she will be alright." He sighed in relief, glad that Christine will be okay.

"And Kristen?" He was almost afraid to ask and the look he got from George was his answer. He could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Oh god, George. I'm so sorry." His arm came around to give a hug.

"S-She was pregnant..." He choked the words. "I-I didn't know she was, she never told me." Sighing, He stepped back.

"I know, she told me." George looked at him, more hurt that Erik knew instead of him. "I told her to tell you though. She wanted to tell you but didn't know how you would react." He only nodded. "I'm sorry, George, I'm really am."

"It's okay. I can see why she told you before me. She always could tell you anything. Her second husband." He tried to joke. Sitting down on a chair, he let out a breath. "I just don't know what to do now." He put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?" He looked over at his friend who sat next to him.

"I don't know." He answered.

"How do I raise a little girl by myself?" He asked.

"You're not by yourself." He corrected. "You have me here. You know I'm always here for you and her." He nodded.

"God, how am I going to pay for rent?" He kept asking and rambling. Erik just sat there and listened, trying to think of what he could do to help. "I guess we'll have to move, find some place a little cheaper." He paused before looking at his friend. He knew Erik's job paid well and that Christine loved him. He has helped him raise her since she was born, almost being a second dad to her. However, would Erik move in with his best friend and goddaughter?

A week later and after two hours, the funeral was over. Standing by the fresh grave, his hand wiped a tear away from his eyes. His daughter was standing next to his leg, crying into the fabric of his pants. The week was long for the both of them from arranging the funeral to new house hunting. Of course Erik has helped them, especially with searching for a new place. He still had a few weeks left to find a new place, but he wanted to move as quick as possible. The apartment held too many painful memories and it was hard from them to stay there.

"George?" Erik's voice appeared behind him.

"Just...a moment...please?" Nodding, he walked away to wait by the car, letting them take all the time they need. He knew this was hard for them, he went through it when his father died. A few minutes later, they came walking over, Christine's head down, no longer crying. "Why don't you guys stay at my place today?" Erik offered.

"Thank you but I won't push you out onto the floor just for us." George answered.

"I don't mind at all. You are always welcome to kick me out of my bed." He insisted. "At least stay at my place for the rest of the day." Sighing, George agreed. Getting back into the car, Erik drove them to his apartment. Christine was silent the whole time while George just stared out the window. Pulling up to his apartment, they went inside and Christine went straight to Erik's room, closing the door. He knew she wanted to be alone, but knew that she shouldn't be alone.

Opening the door of his bedroom, she could see her laying on his bed. Her shoulder shaking from crying as she hugged the pillow. Slowly walking over to sit down on the bed, he stayed quiet as he let her cry. After a few minutes, she finally stopped and sat up. Letting go of the pillow, she crawled over to curl up on his lap.

"I miss her..." She said softly. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her to him. Her head rested against his chest, a new tear running down her cheek.

"I know, I miss her too." He said back to her.

"Why did she have to leave?" She asked him.

"It was her time to go." He answered. Pulling away slight, she looked up at him. "But she will always be with you...in your heart."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Once you love someone, they stay in your heart...forever."

"Will you always in my heart forever, Uncle Erik?"

"Always." He smiled softly. "And you'll be in mine." A soft smile appeared on her face.

"Pinkie promise?" He chuckled as she held up her pinkie. Smiling, he lifted his pinkie up to entwine with hers.

"Pinkie promise." He said back. "Till death do us part."

 _I'll be there from this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone, Happy Tuesday. I have a new chapter for you guys and currently working on the next one for Highland Phantom so hopefully that will be uploaded later today or possibly tomorrow (fingers crossed).**

 **Also, I have something special coming in April for you guys so stay tune for that : )**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 7: New Friend

Flipping the pancake up in the air, it landed back in the pan, making the little girl at the breakfast bar giggle. Putting the pan back on the stove, he let it cook a little more before serving it to the giggling girl. Just before he let her eat it, he poured whipped cream and dropped three strawberries on it.

"Para la princesa (for the princess)" He said, bowing slightly. Wiping his hands on the apron, he handed Christine a fork. "Christine..." He raised an eyebrow at her, making her stop before the fork-full of pancake, whipped cream and strawberry entered her small mouth.

"Thank you." She quickly said, making him nod and let her eat her breakfast. Pouring another round of batter on the pan, he went to make another pancake as George entered the kitchen. "Morning daddy!" She said with a mouthful of breakfast.

"Manners, Christine." He said before kissing her forehead and looking at the man by the stove. Shaking his head, he sat at the bar. "One pancake, a cup of black coffee and toast please." He ordered teasingly, making Erik roll his eyes. Flipping the pancake, he mumbled something in Spanish. "Sorry, had to." He laughed as he got off the stool and moved around the breakfast bar to grab his cup of coffee.

"Alright, little one." Eriks said as he put the finished pancake on a plate to hand to George. "Go get ready." He ordered nicely, making her groan. "Ahora." He said. Christine learned what that meant and obeyed.

"Can you believe she's starting 3rd grade soon?" George asked, taking a sip of his coffee as Erik puts the pan in sink.

"I know." He removed the apron and put it on the hook on a wall. "Our little girl is growing up." He joked. "She'll be fine though."

"I hope so." George sighed. "She needs friends her own age and not men in their twenties." Erik smirked. Ever since George and Christine moved into Erik's new home a year ago, Christine soon became a favorite among Erik's friends and family. Both of their families teased the two men, mainly Erik, calling him George's new wife.

"Alright, see you later." Erik said as he grabs a banana and leaves the kitchen. Leaving the house, he heads to work for the day. He had a meeting with someone from CA that was first thing in the morning, hence why he was wearing his suit with his hair pulled back. He hated wearing suits, but with his position, he had to and they always covered his tattoos. Arriving at work, he began his day.

Staring at the room, both men felt every pair of eyes on them, mainly Erik. He was the only person over six foot with tattoos and hair longer than half of the moms in the room. Not to mention he was the only one who wasn't sitting at the desks where the children will be sitting in a few days. He knew if he tried sitting in the desk, he would never get out. After the orientation was over, the two men left the school to head home. Erik's brother was watching Christine while they were gone. Entering the house, Christine ran over to Erik first and then George.

"My own daughter loves her uncle more than me." George shook his head as he hugged his daughter. Erik just smirked, thanking his brother. "Thanks again, Nate."

"Anytime. She's a handful, a fun handful though." He said as he grabbed his car keys. "Later." He left the house. Turning to face the small girl in front of him, he couldn't believe that she was eight already.

"Go get ready for dinner." He motioned his head towards the bathroom.

"Do I have to?" She asked. She always asked that, testing his authority. Kneeling down to try and be more on her level which would never happen with his height.

"Yes." His tone was more firm now.

"Yes, Uncle Erik." She said before running off to the bathroom. Standing up, he groaned, rubbing his knee. He may be only 25, but his body felt like at least mid 30's. With Christine off getting ready for dinner and George actually making dinner, Erik went into his small study to do some work that he didn't get to finish earlier since he took a half-day from work to attend the school orientation.

Despite Erik and George's worry, Christine had a blast on her first day of 3rd grade. She even made a new friend which made Erik and George happy. She did need friends her own age, especially as she gets older. As the usual on the first day of school, George had to do paperwork from her teacher and of course, Erik was the emergency contact. Looking over the things that she was going to be learning, he knew that he would spending nights helping her with her homework and also researching everything in order to help her.

"...right, Uncle Erik?" Hearing his name, he shook his head and looked at the pair of brown eyes looking up at him.

"What?" He asked, having not paid attention to what Christine was saying. "I'm sorry, little angel. What were you saying?" He asked her.

"She was talking about her new friend." George answered.

"Why wasn't you listening to me, Uncle Erik?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry, little angel." He knelt down to her. "Your friend sounds charming."

"Can I bring her over on Saturday?" She asked hopeful. Glancing up at George, he knew that George had work and that was his babysitting day.

"That's up to you, man. Are you up to watching two children?" He asked, leaning against the counter. Looking back at the girl in front of him, he couldn't help but smile at the puppy dog face she was giving him.

"Of course, you can bring her over on Saturday." He answered, never able to resist her puppy dog face. Squealing and giggling, she hugged him before running off to her room. Standing up, he let out a breath. He knew it would be an interesting day on Saturday. He had never watched two kids before, only Christine. For the first time in years, he was nervous about babysitting.

Saturday came and Christine couldn't be any happier. George had already left for work, leaving Erik alone with Christine until her friend came over. Erik had to stock up on food, games and whatever else eight year old girls like. Around noon, the doorbell rang and Christine ran over to the door. Opening the door, Erik wasn't prepared squealing girl that ran pass him to greet her new friend.

"I'm sorry about that, she is just very excited." Her mother quickly apologized. "I'm Anne Gordon, Meg's mother." She held out her hand.

"Erik Serrano." He shook her hand. "I'm Christine's uncle. It's a pleasure to meet you." He nicely greeted her.

"Thank you and I want to thank you for allowing Meg to come over."

"Well we figured it would be nice to have a friend her age instead of an old man like me." He joked, making her chuckle. "She'll have a fun time here." He said as the two girl ran over to him.

"Can we go swimming?" Christine asked him, tugging on fabric of his pants.

"I'm afraid we didn't bring a swimsuit." Anne said.

"She can borrow one of Christine's." Erik answered, making Christine squeal and the two ran up to Christine's room.

"Well I guess she doesn't need me anymore." Anne sighed, smiling though. "I should get going, thank you again. I'll pick her up after dinner if that's alright."

"That's alright." He said, holding the door open. "Enjoying your day." He closed the door behind her and let out a breath. "It's going to be a long day." He said to himself. And indeed, it was a long day. After a few hours of swimming and then taking them to the beach for another hour, Erik was exhausted. He was used to watching one kid, but two girls, he wasn't used to. He was glad when George got home to have another man in the house.

After dinner time, Anne returned to the house to pick up Meg. Knocking on the door, she waited until the door open. George was there instead, remembering him from when they planned the playdate for their daughters. Letting her inside, George closed the door behind her.

"They are in Christine's room." She raised her eyebrows as he showed her the way. Coming the door, Anne couldn't help but laugh as she saw them. Erik was sitting on the floor, against the bed as Christine was sitting on the bed, brushing and braiding his hair. Meg sat in front of him, brushing a pink shadow of eye shadow over Erik's eyelid from a small makeup kit that Christine got from her aunt.

"Oh my god." She couldn't help but laugh as they entered the room.

"Mommy!" Meg set the brush down and ran over to hug her mother. Christine stopped mid-braid and ran over to her friend.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked, trying not to laugh as Erik stood up, unbraiding his hair to tie it back. Meg nodded excitedly.

"Erik took us to the beach and then for ice cream." She went on about their day as Erik tried wiping the eye shadow off his eye. Anne and George tried to not laugh as Erik struggled.

"Well I'm you enjoyed your time. Thank you again." Anna said to the two men.

"Of course. She is welcomed here anytime." George said, making Meg squeal and jump up and down. "I'm sure Erik enjoyed his time." He patted his friend's back who only smiled. "Though, we may have to get a shade that goes well with your skin." He teased his friend, making Anne giggle.

"Can Meg come over next weekend?" Christine asked Erik. All eyes were on him now, waiting for his answer. Looking down at the two girls, he sighed before agreeing. As much as he was glad that Christine had a new friend, he wasn't looking forward to another round of 'Christine and Meg's beauty salon' from what they called it. _For Christine, I will do it._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone, Happy Tuesday. Sorry for the little wait, I wanted to upload a chapter for Highland Phantom as well as this together. Plus, trying to make this story more interesting but can't when Christine is still young. Promise you, it will get better.**

 **To answer GEM's questions:**

 **1\. Erik's hair length will vary throughout the story. However, the longest it will be is shoulder length. So not weird long**

 **2\. I got the name Serrano from a close friend of mine. that's his last name. I needed a last name for Erik and ironically was messaging him when writing this chapter so I used it. Plus I like the name. I don't know how popular is it, but I like the named and wanted to change it up. So that's where I got the name, a friend of mine.**

 **If anyone has questions, feel free to ask them and I'll answer them without hopefully spoiling the story. Either DM or leave them in reviews.**

 **Okay enough from me because my battery is about to die. I hope you enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 7: Moving On

 _Erik age: 27_

 _Christine age: 10_

"I don't understand, why do we have to move?" Christine asked, sitting at the dining table. "Why can't we stay here?" She asked him. She didn't want to move at all.

"Because it's time for us to move on." Her father answered, sitting down after setting a bowl of vegetables on the table. "We moved in at the beginning so Erik could help raise you, but you're older now."

"So?" She took a bite of her chicken. "Erik doesn't mind though."

"Christine, it's time for us to move on and let Erik live his life. He has given up a lot for us." Sighing, she sort of knew that already. Since she can remember, Erik has always been there for her. It seemed his life revolved around her, but he seemed not to mind it at all.

"I guess you're right." She said defeated. She really didn't want to move, not away from her friends that she made, not from Erik. "Where will we move to?" She asked him.

"There's a house for sale just a few blocks from here." He answered. "It's in your school district so you won't have to move schools and it's close to here. You can still visit Erik whenever you want."

"Really?" She beamed at him.

"Really." He assured. "Now finish your dinner and get your homework done." He said to her. "By the time you finish, Erik should be home." Nodding, she quickly finished her dinner. She didn't have a lot of homework, but she wanted to finish before Erik returned from.

After two months of being away, he was so happy to be home. Though he enjoyed his time in California, he missed home. For two months, he had been working in California on a music score for a movie. Though he spent months on composing, he had finished which meant traveling to California to record the music. The director and producers loved it; he already gotten a few job offers to compose music scores for upcoming films. It would be great pay and he loved composing so naturally he said yes. Now he was returning home to take some days off before composing new music.

Pulling into the driveway, he let out a deep breath. He was looking forward to sleep in his bed and not in the hotel room. Not to mention he had a crying baby next to him so a nap on the plane ride wasn't possible. Getting out and grabbing his luggage, he headed inside.

"Uncle Erik!" The sound of her voice brought a smile on his face as he saw her running towards him. "Welcome home!" She said he gave her a tight hug.

"Welcome home, man." George appeared. "Did you get a haircut there too?" He noticed Erik's hair was shorter than usual.

"It was time for a change." He answered, running a hand through his shorter strands. Though it no longer touched his shoulders, now it stopped just under his chin. Thick wavy ebony strands that could make a woman jealous. "Any dinner left?" He asked, his stomach growling.

"Yeah there's some left. It's already in a bowl so it needs to be heated up." Nodding Erik went straight into the kitchen to heat up the leftovers. As he ate the food, he listened to Christine rant away what she has been up to the two months that he was away. Whenever she got into one of her rants, he always stayed quiet. He had listened to Kristin's rants for years and would do the same with Christine.

Later that night found him lounging in one of the chairs on the back patio, staring out into the yard and water. Christine had gone to bed since she had school the next day. He was so glad to be home.

"Drink to celebrate your return?" Hearing George's voice, he turned to see his best friend standing there with two bottles of beer. Nodding he took one and waited for George to sit down. The clinked bottles and took a sip. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Like what?" Erik asked.

"I think it's time for me and Christine to move out." He answered. Erik didn't say anything, just looked at his friend. "Don't take this the wrong way, I cannot begin to say how grateful I am of everything you have done for us." He nodded, understanding. "I think it's just time to move on with our lives. Christine is older now and you haven't really had much of a life since she was born."

"Is this about me not having a life?" Erik asked. "You didn't force me to be so involved with raising your daughter. I chose this, I won't take that decision back."

"I know, but I feel bad that you haven't really enjoyed your 've been single since I told you that Kristen was pregnant."

"My love life is just fine."

"Don't you miss dating or having a woman?" George asked. Sitting there, he thought for a moment. Yeah he missed it, but his life was crazy between working and helping raise Christine. Not to mention, any of the women that were interested in him, he wasn't interested them. He wasn't prickly, but by this point in his life, he wasn't looking for a one night stand. He's been on dates a lot, but never felt that connection. Not to mention, Christine always told each woman he went out with that they basically don't have a chance with him because he would be the man she marries. He was glad she didn't do that anymore though the last time he went on a date was over three years ago.

"Worry about your own love life." He took a sip of his beer. Rolling his eyes, George just shook his head. "If you are sure about moving out, then I'll support your choice. You know you two are always welcome here."

"Thanks Erik, for everything." Clinking bottles again, the took a sip. Changing the subject, George asked about California which led to Erik explaining the trip and about the score. He couldn't reveal much about the movie, but a little bit. George was happy for his friend. He knew of Erik's love of music and now his best friend was going to be a famous composer. He couldn't be happier for him.

Over the next couple of weeks, Erik helped George move into a new house while also reading over contracts and building a new studio. He agreed to compose but in his home state. So he had a studio built where he could compose, record or just simply play whatever instrument he wanted to play. He even agreed to let Christine and Meg to hang out there, only when he was there though. Once the studio was finished and all the equipment was in, Erik began working again.

Staring at the blank sheet in front of him, his felt his eyelids start to drop. It was past nine at night and he was exhausted from the long hours of composing. He finished about three songs and wanted to get the fourth started. But his wish for sleep was calling for him.

"Uncle Erik?" Hearing a voice, he turned to see Christine standing in the doorway of his office. "Dad said you would be there." Leaning back in his chair, he yawned.

"Just trying to work without falling asleep." Smirking, she walked over to stand in front of the desk. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"Dad sent me to tell you to go home." Erik chuckled. "So come on. Let's go."

"Christine, I should fini-" She raised her hand up to stop him.

"Ahora señor." Trying to be as firm as he was when she was younger, she knew she couldn't be. Chuckling, he smiled as he rose from his chair.

"Muy bien, mi señora. (Very well, my lady)" Smiling in victory, she turned to wait by the door for him to pack up. "You hungry?" He asked as he grabbed his things, making her nod.

"Pizza?" She suggested.

"They're closed by now." He grabbed his keys and locked the office.

"We make one at your place." Shaking his head, he chuckled.

"Don't you have school tomorrow morning?" He asked as they walked out of the studio and towards his car in the parking lot.

"You can drop me off after pizza." She answered. She always seemed to have an answer for everything, especially if it meant spending time with her uncle.

"Alright, pizza it is and then to home for you." He agreed, making her smile as they climbed into his car. "But we have to make a pit stop." He said looking at her.

"Milkshake?" Her eyes beamed as he nodded, squealing. It had become of habit of them to get milkshakes whenever he was with her in the evenings. "You're truly my favorite person, Uncle Erik!" He smiled at those words.

"You're my favorite person too." He said, making her smile big. After getting milkshakes, he took her to his place so they could make a pizza which ended up burnt since he lost track of time after she made him watch a movie. By 11pm, he took her home and said goodnight to his little angel.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Good evening everyone or good morning! Happy April! I have a new chapter for you guys. I fast forward a couple years to get the story really going and get it to be more interesting. Hopefully it works and I hope you guys enjoy it. Also trying something new and doing like characters POVs so let me know what you guys think and if I should continue like that.**

 **Also, that little surprise I mentioned before and in Highland King...that will be uploaded in a few hours. So stay tune for that.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 9: Family Introductions

 _Erik: age 34_

 _Christine: age 17_

 _Christine's POV_

Is it normal to feel nervous to introduce your boyfriend to your family? I never to before hence why I'm having a little panic attack in my room. I'm totally freaking out. This is the first time I'm introducing a boy to my family and by family I mean my blood family and then my second family. I'm more nervous about my second family scaring you him than my own family. Stick around, you'll find out why. My cell phone goes off and I see a text from Meg on the screen.

 **Meg: Did he meet them yet?**

 **Me: Not yet, he's on his way and then we're heading to the party**

 **Meg: I'm sure your family will love him. I mean everyone loves him**

 **Me: It's not my family I'm really worried about**

 **Meg: Oh relax. I'm sure he'll like Ron. Your uncle isn't that terrifying**

 **Me: You have seen him pissed off**

My uncle Erik is more harder to please than anyone else in my family, including my father.

 **Me: Gtg, he's here**

 **Meg: Details later. Say hi to the God of Sex for me!**

I roll my eyes at Meg's nickname for Uncle Erik. He is known at the God of Sex by half of the girls at school. Ever since the day he picked me up, half of the girls have been after me to give them their numbers to him or get an invite to his parties. Gotta love having an uncle who is according to people, hot as fuck and also wealthy.

Heading outside, I see Ron standing by his car that I'm immediately jealous because he can have a car and I can't. He greets me with a small hug and kiss on the cheek which I think is super sweet. Getting in the passenger seat, I tell him the address which is only a few blocks away and we head in that direction. I'm quiet on the short car ride, trying to calm my nerves. When Ron pulls into the driveway, my nerves are soaring through the roof. Music is already blaring from the back yard and the smell of food is flowing in the house the second you step in.

"Who is your uncle again?" Ron ask as we walk through the front door.

"He's composed music for movies and shows." I answer and list some of the movies that he's worked for.

"Oh sweet, my favorites ones. Explains this house..."

"Yeah..." The house is 4 stories with a large backyard that includes a pool, hot tub and happens to sit near the water which adds in the amazing view. The first floor holds the kitchen, dining room and a living room. Second is where the guests rooms are while the third is the master bedroom and bath with a balcony and the fourth is what Erik turned into his study. He also has a office at the studio he owns, but it's more quiet at his home office. Like a said, hot as fuck and wealthy. "Let's get this over with." I mumble as we head into the backyard where my family is waiting.

"Christine!" I heard my name being called the second I set out. My father walks over to us with a water in his hand.

"You must be Ron." He holds out his hand. "I'm George, Christine's father."

"Pleased to meet you." Not bad so far. A few other family members come over and I introduce them to Ron who instantly impresses them.

"Alright, time for the hard part." I sigh as I glance around.

"Hard part?" Ron asks confused. Finding the people I want, I tell Ron to stay put while I go talk to them. I don't want to just introduce them because I know they will interrogate him with a million questions and probably send Ron packing. No I am not going to let them ruin my first relationship, I hope. Reaching the group, I quickly ignore the look one of the women give me.

"Hey chica." Nate quickly greats me, giving me a quick hug. "Have you seen around much."

"Yeah well, busy with life." I shrug. Nate is Erik's younger brother, he's more closer to my age, just turned 25 last month. He's practically been a big brother to me. Glaring at Charlotte, I'm surprised she isn't attached to Erik's side.

"So who's the chico that came with you?" Nate asks.

"M-My boyfriend." _Nice stutter,_ I scold myself. "His name is Ron. We go to school together. I wanted him to meet everyone." Hearing them mumbling something, I can tell that they are trying to figure out if they like Ron or not. My family seems to like him so far, but the Serrano family is unsure at the moment. Feeling my phone vibrate, I quickly pull it out to read the message on the screen.

 **Uncle Erik: Gazebo**

Turning off my screen, I make my over to the gazebo where sure enough, he is sitting there. He's grown out his hair again and has it tied back in a low pony tail. His beard is short enough that you can still outline his jawline. He reminds me of those male models sometimes.

"Nice boyfriend you got there." He says, taking a sip of his beer.

"Thanks, he's really great."

"How long have you two dated?" He asks me.

"Two months now. I've known him for awhile though, we're in the same grade. He plays football." I start fiddling with my fingers, something I always do when I'm nervous. "His parents are cool, too. I met them last weekend." Erik is quiet, just staring out of the gazebo to where Ron is standing, talking to my cousins. Titling his head, his eyes narrow.

"No sé acerca de este ... (I don't know about this one)"

"Seriously? Erik, he's not a bad guy. Just give him a chance, he may surprise you." I hoped, well begged that Erik would be okay with this. He's never liked any of the guys I even had a crush on. Meg told me to stop telling Erik everything but I like telling Erik everything. "Please, Erik."

"Alright, I'll give him a chance." Pulling a Meg, I squeal before giving him a hug. "Come on, introduce me to him." He says as he finishes his beer and stands up. Walking with him over to Ron who is talking to Nate now, I immediately noticed the slight fear in Ron's eyes as Erik approaches him. "Ron, is it?" Erik ask him.

"Y-Yes, sir." He stutters a little. Erik glances at me and then back at him.

"El pequeño muchacho bonito aquí es capitán del equipo del balompié. (Little pretty boy here is captain of the football team)" Nate mentions to Erik.

"Los odiaba. Siempre pensé que eran los mejores. (I hated them. Always thought they were the best)" Erik said back. Ron looks confused and looks at me.

"Un montón de coños, que son." Nate commented, which made Erik chuckle.

"Guys, what did we talk about?" I remind them, a little annoyed now. Both of them look at me before looking at the confused boy in front of them.

"Le doy un año. (I give it a year)" Nate says to Erik as they walk away.

"medio año. (half a year)" I roll my eyes as they walk away.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Nah it's cool. Your families seem cool. Why again do you have two families?" He asked me.

"Well Erik is my dad's best friend and my godfather. After my mom died, we lived with Erik and his family was always close with mine. They became a second family to me."

"Damn." He smirked. "So that's how you passed Spanish with an A."

"Guilty." I smile. "Erik is half Puerto Rican from his dad's side." I quickly explain.

"Well your families seem cool." I internally do a victory dance at his sentence. He likes my families and they like him, well minus Erik and Nate but I'll deal with that later. I'm just happy that this day wasn't a total disaster like I imagined it would be. Maybe this relationship can work.

 **So I introduced Ron in the story who will be around for a few chapters. And I will apologize if any of the Spanish translation is wrong, I do try and translate it correct but I am sorry if it's not. Let me know please if you guys like the POV's or not, trying something new.**

 **As always reviews are welcome : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy Sunday everyone! I have a new chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 10: Homecoming

 _Christine's POV_

"Come on, Christine. I wanna know." Meg practically begging me, keeping her voice low so not to draw attention from the teacher who's back as facing us, writing something on the whiteboard.

"I am not telling you now." I motion my head to the front of the room.

"Why not?" She is not going to give up. "He's not paying attention. Please, please." Sighing, I shook my head.

"No."

"Party pooper." Rolling my eyes, I focus my attention back on the front of the class. Feeling my phone vibrate, I quietly pull it out to see a message on the screen.

 **Ron: Dance this weekend?**

Homecoming is this weekend which is the second biggest dance in school behind prom. Meg is already trying to convince me to go to the dance and now Ron asked me.

 **Me: Idk, I really wanna do homework this weekend**

Truth is, I don't want to go to the dance. I already agreed to go to the game on Friday and then spend my weekend at home. Not to mention, my dad is having a party this weekend, same night I might add, and I rather spend my Saturday night with family than with people from high school. Putting my phone away, I ignored Meg's glare at me.

"Seriously, Christine? Why don't you want to go to homecoming?" She asked me.

"I'm not into dances. I agreed to prom, not homecoming."

"So? What if you're named homecoming queen?"

"I won't be homecoming queen." I assured her. Homecoming queen is always someone who is popular and I am not popular. I have a few friends which is alright by me. Meg is the closest, like a sister to me. I'm okay with a few friends right now, I have my family and Erik's family. I'm happy with that.

"You know all the girls will be all over Ron if you don't come." Meg tried to persuade me to go. Though Ron and I are officially together, that doesn't stop girls from flirting or trying to get with him. I've already had to back off a few cheerleaders. Apparently that's what happens when you date the captain of the football team.

"I trust that he will keep his distance from them or tell them no." I try to convince myself but I can't say with 100% confidence that he will keep his hands or eyes off any girl if I'm not there. I'm not really sure if Erik's threat a week ago really sunk in or Ron just agreed so Erik would be happy.

"I think you should still go."

"I'll decide at the game whether or not I'll go, okay?" Shrugging, I knew she was happy with that answer. Happy with that, I focused my attention back on the teacher as he resumed with whatever he was teaching.

All day Saturday, I spend time with Ron since he won't see me at the dance. My dad works so since I'm not allowed at home with a boy, we end up spending hours at the beach and then some of his parents house. Around three in the afternoon, he drops me off at my house and I can see Erik's car in the driveway. Since Ron and Erik still don't get along so well, he just kisses me and tells me he'll text me later. Walking into the house, I ignore Erik and walk straight to my room. Spending hours outside at the beach makes me tired and all I want is a nap, a nice long uninterrupted nap. Shutting my door, I collapse on the bed and close my eyes.

I'm awoken by the sound of music coming from outside my window. Crawling out of bed, I walk over to the window to see the party going on. Glancing at my phone, I noticed a few texts from Meg and two from Ron, saying they miss me at the dance and wish I was there. Quickly changing into a simple tank and jeans, I decide to make an appearance at the party. Coming out onto the deck, I spot my dad at the grill talking to my cousin and aunt. He waves at me and I wave back and walk over there. He wrap his arm around me as his other hand flips a burger.

"Glad you decided to finally join the party." He says to me. "You slept long."

"Yeah I was just really tired, long day at the beach." I say as I take a plate with a bun and he flops a burger onto it. He quickly takes out another bun and puts a burger between it before setting it on my plate.

"Take that to Erik." He said and I nod. Walking away, I spot the cooler where the beers are sitting in. Walking over to it, I bend down to pick up a Corona which I know Erik drinks.

"I hope you aren't planning on drinking that yourself." My real uncle Sam says as he grabs a beer for himself. "Last time I checked, you aren't 21."

"It's for Erik." I tell him and walk away. _Bom Bidi Bom_ by Nick Jonas is playing over the speakers and a few people are dancing to it. Maneuvering through the crowd, I find Erik sitting at table alone so I pull up a chair next to him and set the plate in between us. I hand him the beer which he takes, opens it and takes a big gulp which means something is bothering him. "You okay?" I ask him. He's usually talking to people, rarely sitting by himself. He shakes his head as he takes another big gulp of the beer. "You want to talk about it?" I ask him as I take a bite of my burger.

"Not really." He answers as he picks up his burger. As he bites down, I see his phone lights up as a message appears on it. Both him and I glanced down at it.

 **Charlotte: Are you going to ignore me all night or talk to me?**

I watch as he quickly typed something and sets his phone down.

"Everything alright with you and Charlotte?" I ask him. "Did you guys break up?"

"I guess you could say that. We weren't really together." Finishing his burger, he leans back in the chair. "We tried, again, and apparently didn't pass the test."

"How come?" I ask, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"She had a whole list." He ran his fingers through his hair to push it off his face. "Let's see...I work too much, don't communicate enough, I close off a lot and too many tattoos." He said as he leaned forward to grab the beer. "There was more, but those are the main ones. I can see why the tattoos she doesn't like. Both of Erik's arms are covered into tattoos. His chest, abs and back are clear of them. I know all the stories of his tattoos, except for the one quote he has on his inner arm. Despite Erik's hard, tattooed, muscular outside, he has the soul of poet as my dad always told me.

"Her loss." I say as I finish my burger. He smirks as he finishes his beer and sets the empty bottle on the table.

"So why did you skip homecoming?" He asks me, leaning back in his chair.

"I didn't feel like going." His eyes narrow to mine. I could never tell whether his eyes are blue or grey, either color, I'm still jealous of them. They just pop against his tan skin and black hair.

"The real reason." He can always tell when I'm not telling him everything. Sighing, I shift in the chair to tuck my legs under me.

"I didn't really want to go with Ron." I tell him, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You didn't want to go with your own boyfriend?" I nod. "Why's that?" He asks. "I thought you are happy with him." I shrug.

"He's a great guy, but...blah." I say back. "He's not that interesting." He chuckles and looks down for a moment before looking back at me. Rolling my eyes, I look around at the party. A soft breeze blew pass me and instantly goosebumps appeared on my skin. Rubbing my arms, I try to warm them up.

"You cold?" Erik asks me.

"A little." I answer. Florida nights can be cold, especially with the sea breeze we get. Leaning forward in his chair, he pulls the sleeves down of his plaid shirt and shrugs it off. Once off, he holds it out to me. "No, you'll be cold." He's only wearing a tank underneath the plaid that he just took off. His tattoos now in clear view of anyone who looks at him.

"I'll be alright." He says, still holding his plaid out for me. "Take it, add it to your collection." I couldn't help but giggle as Erik mentioned my collection of his stuff. Over the years, I have collected a lot of things of Erik's from t-shirts, a mug, a few baseball hats, his old denim jacket from high school, a few belts and some other random stuff of his. I don't really know why I always took his stuff over the years, but he never seem to mind, always letting me take his stuff. Putting his plaid on, it is huge on me. The sleeve run pass my hands which I don't mind at all. Letting it hug my body, I take a deep breath, inhaling the scent. He stands up and motions me to follow him. Following him, he leads me over to the swinging loveseat. We both sit down and his legs pushes off the ground so we start swinging. I rest my head on his shoulder as we swing in silence, letting the party go on around us.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Good evening everyone or good morning. I have a new chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also remember since this story is Rated M, there is swearing and cursing. I apologize if you are not comfortable with words like f*** or sh*t. Also apologies for any Spanish translations that are wrong.**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 11: Not a Little Girl Anymore

 _Erik's POV_

"Here man." George sets down a cup of coffee in front of me. Lifting my face off of my arms, I take the cup and put it to my lips, taking a sip of the drink. The hot liquid slides down my throat and I can't help the exhale that escapes from my mouth. "Feel better?" I would have felt better if I didn't have this stupid hangover.

"Yeah, thanks man." I set the cup back on the table as George sits down across from me, his eyes giving me a disapproval look. "¿Qué? (What?)" I ask him.

"Char was wondering why you were avoiding her last night." I roll my eyes and lean back in the chair. I am too hungover for this.

"Because I'm done with her." I answer back. I'm not in the mood to talk about my relationship with Charlotte. "I've tried and clearly not the man she wants."

"I don't know, Erik. Seems like she really wanted to talk to you last night." I shake my head.

"Nothing she can say will make me take her back. I'm done." And with that, I down the rest of my coffee. George just looks at me and shakes his head. Standing up, I take the empty cup over to the counter and pour another cup of coffee.

"Morning." Hearing her voice, I turned around just as Christine enters the kitchen. The long curls are running wild on her head, indicating she just woke up. I noticed she is still wearing my plaid from last night and only my plaid that has a few buttons undone. She walks over to cabinet to grab one of her mugs, actually one of _my_ mugs, which one the top shelf of the cabinet. The plaid immediately rides up her body to expose half of her butt which thankfully is covered by her black panties that have the words _Victoria's Secret_ on the band. I quickly look away, focusing more on the coffee in my hand.

"Yo no acabo de ver eso, no solo vi eso, no solo vi eso ...( I did not just see that)" I repeat softly to myself, hoping to erase the image I just saw.

"You're here early." She says as she reaches behind me to grab the pot of coffee. In the corner of my eye, I can see the plaid riding up her again and I quickly look away again.

"Erik had too much to drink so he stayed the night." George says as he gets up from the table. "And where are your clothes?" He asks her, his father instincts kicking in. "I know you have a closet full of them."

"Calm down, dad. It's just Erik." _Yep, just me...always just me._ "We used to live with him, remember?" I smirk when I see George roll his eyes. "What's for breakfast?" She quickly asks, glancing between me and him.

"I don't trust myself at the moment with a knife or a hot stove." I answer as I set my now empty cup again on the counter. George smirks, shaking his head again. The only thing I want right now is a shower; it always helps with a hangover. I head up to the guest room which has it's own bathroom to use the shower, leaving George and Christine to decide on whatever breakfast they want.

Turning off the water after the shower, I quickly grab a towel to dry off my body before wrapping it around my waist. Taking another towel, I try to dry my hair with it as I leave the bathroom. A pair of dark grey sweatpants sit on the bed, along with a black tank and boxers. I have few clothes here that are for emergencies or if I ever stay the night here before I get too drunk to drive home. Putting the clothes on, I head downstairs where I smell something cooking. George isn't anywhere but Christine is standing by the stove, flipping a pancake. She's still wearing my plaid.

"Oooo chocolate chip, mi favorito (my favorite)." My mouth starts to water as my stomach growls. Flipping it again, she set the pancake on a plate.

"That one can be yours." She says before pouring another round of batter onto the pan.

"Did you sleep in my shirt last night?" I asked, changing the subject. She has pulled her hair back in a messy bun to keep her strands from falling in her face.

"Yeah, why?" She asks.

"I worked on my car with that on." I told her. She just shrugs and flips the pancake.

"So?"

"So? It's dirty. There's probably oil or grease or sweat on it."

"I don't care. It's comfy."

"Dirty." I correct her.

"Same thing." She waves the spatula before flipping the pancake again. Setting the finished pancake on a plate, she quickly turns off the stove and takes the pan over to the sink. I grab our plates and set them on the table. Sitting down, I wait for her before starting. I was always taught to wait until everyone was seated at the table before eating.

Once she sits down, we began eating. Chocolate chip pancakes are my favorite, don't ask why, they just are. I always smear butter over them before taking a bit. Christine likes to drown her in syrup and occasionally whip cream. She made more coffee for us and has mine all ready for me.

"So you and Corona had a good time last night?" She looks at me with a teasing look on her face, taking a bit of her pancakes. I roll my eyes, _like father like daughter._

"It was just a one time thing." I say back. "It's not going to become a habit."

"Good, because I doubt you'll want to be the highlight of my Snapchat story." She teases and sort of threatens at the same time. The last thing I need is my goddaughter documenting my drunkenness nor matter how funny it may be.

"Coma su desayuno ... mocoso. (eat your breakfast...brat)" She giggles and looks down at her plate. I reach over to grab my coffee and take a sip of it.

"Am I weird for not having sex already?" She asks me unexpectedly. I spit out my coffee. "My friends think I should give up my 'V-card' to Ron." I choke on the coffee, setting the cup down. I was not expecting this and not prepared for this conversation.

"You shouldn't always do what your friends tell you, especially from Meg."

"Why? I'm almost eighteen." I wipe my mouth. "How old were you?" She asks me.

"What?"

"How old were you?" She asks me again. "When you first had sex." I shake my head. I refuse to talk about my lack of sex life with my seventeen year old goddaughter. "Okay, well how was she then?" _Shit!_

"Christine, age isn't the point of this. Your first time should be when you are ready and with the right guy." I can't believe I'm talking about this to her.

"But what if he doesn't exist?"

"He does." I assure her. _May I remind you that you're 34 and single?_ "You shouldn't be worrying about this. You're young, enjoy your life while you can. Don't worry about have sex." Hearing movement upstairs, I forget that her father is right upstairs and I hope he isn't hearing any of this conversation.

"Almost everyone has already had sex. I feel like I'm the only one that hasn't and I feel...like there's something wrong with me."

"Trust me, there's nothing wrong with you. You're unique. Don't be like everyone else." I get a small smile which I'll take. She's quiet again and I hope this topic is done. Stabbing the pancake with my fork, I bring it up to my mouth to eat.

"I'm on birth control." _And there goes my breakfast..._

"Pardon?"

"Birth control." She repeats. "Nex-plan-on, I think that's what it's called."

"And why are you on birth control?" I ask her.

"My cramps were really bad so my aunt took me to a doctor. I can't take the pill every day, I'll forget to take it every single day. Plus it lasts three years before I have to take it out." She lifts her arm up, pointing to where I guess it's in. "Feel here."

"I'll pass." Rolling her eyes, she drops her arm. "Does your father know about this?"

"Hell no. He'll freak out if he knew."

"So why are you telling me?" I ask her. Though Christine tells me everything, I'm quite surprise she's telling me this. I sort of wish I wasn't the person she was having this conversation with. This is a conversation she should be having with someone who is a female and not me.

"You're the only person I feel comfortable talking about and who I trust the most."

"I'm flattered, but I'm the last person to be talking to about this." She shrugs. "Is it true guys don't really like wearing condoms?" I sigh and push away my plate. No way am I going to be able to finish the food now.

"Who told you that?"

"Meg." Taking a deep breath, I resist the urge to call up Meg and tell her to stop telling Christine things about sex.

"Sex isn't about getting pregnant, Christine. There's a lot more to it than just to get pregnant. You can get diseases from it which is why when you do finally decide to have sex, you better make him wear a condom. I don't give a fuck if he doesn't want to. You stand your ground, got it?" She nods. "Good and if he has a problem with it, then you move on. A man should respect your decisions and not make you do something you aren't comfortable with you." And with that, I stand up to take my plate over to sink. I have to get out of here. This is not how I pictured my morning to go. I can't think of Christine have sex when it only seems yesterday that I was babysitting her. I forget sometimes that she's not a little girl anymore and almost an adult. She sure doesn't look like a little girl anymore, especially after what I saw when she came into the kitchen this morning. Shaking the image out of my head, I take the band around my wrist to pull back my hair into a loose low ponytail. Already a few strands fall out around my forehead.

"Thanks, Erik." She says as I'm about to walk out of the kitchen.

"Anytime." I say back before leaving. "And wash my plaid!" I yell to her over my shoulder as I shut the front door. Walking towards my car, my mind tries to process the morning's conversation. I always try to help her and she knows she can talk to me about everything. This is what I get for practically being almost like a second father to her. Getting into my car, I stare back at the house. One thing is for sure, my little angel isn't little anymore.

 **Quickly apologizing if you didn't like the sex/girly talk between Erik and Christine. I thought it would be a little funny to have it but I'm sorry if you didn't like it. The story will get better, I promise**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Happy Easter**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope everyone is enjoying May. Two things quickly:**

 **1st: I am sorry for my absent on FanFiction. I took a break to focus on school and I also had writer's block for the stories. I just lost motivation and inspiration for them, it sometimes happens. I also have finals coming up so much of my free time is taken up by studying. After the semester ends, I'll try and be on here more with updating stories, mainly this one and Moon of my Life. Highland King is still being worked on, I'm just thinking of chapters to do to start wrapping the story up.**

 **2nd: I want to apologize if the last chapter offended anyone. I did not intend to offend anyone nor do I try to offend anyway. I wanted to show more of Erik's and Christine's relationship, show how close they are and how she trusts him to basically talk to him about anything. I'm not implying that Christine doesn't have a good relationship with her father, but certain topics are sometimes awkward to talk to parents about. Again, I am sorry for offending anyone.**

 **OKay, those are the two things I want to say quickly. Again, this is rated M so language is part of this story. Apologizing for any Spanish translations. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Prom

 _Christine's POV_

Finishing the last touches of my hair, I look at myself in the mirror. My reflection doesn't even look like me. My curls are managing to stay in the low bun that Meg's mom managed to create. Of course there's probably a hundred bobby pins and at least two cans of hairspray holding it in place, but it's staying. My makeup is light, not too much. I still can't believe it's me staring back in the mirror.

"You ready?" Ron's voice asks from the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, I tuck a loose curl behind my ear.

"I can do this, I can do this..." I repeat to myself before turning around to leave the room. Opening the door, Ron is standing there in his tux.

"Wow...you look beautiful." He looks surprised, but in a good way. He leans down to kiss me soft.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." I say as I quickly fix his tie.

"Your family is waiting outside." Oh boy, my family. I hope dad didn't invite the whole family. With my luck, he did which means hours of photos and this heels are already killing me. We head downstairs and I can already hear chatter.

"Here they are!" I can hear someone's voice announcing our arrival. Breath...you can do this. The second I step outside, I want to kill my dad. Sure enough, he invited the whole family and even Erik's family is here. I don't like all the attention on me at all.

"You look beautiful, Christine." My cousin says as she gives me a hug. "I love the dress."

"Thanks." I glance down at the navy blue fabric. It's a simple strapless dress with a small detailed design on the bust and a slit on the side. It's not overly sexy, but not too simple. Dad let me borrow the necklace my mom wore to her prom, when she was pregnant with me.

"There's our beautiful chica." Nate comes over to give me a big hug after pictures. Erik's mom and little sister also hug me, saying how beautiful I look. I thank them before looking over to see Erik standing there. His sister lets go of me so I can walk over to him.

"Un ángel de belleza (angel of beauty)." He whispers as his strong arm wraps around my waist. My arms hug around his torso, my head leaning against his chest. I'm not sure if he wanted me to hear that, but I did. I don't even try to hide the smile that comes to my face when I hear his words. "Have fun tonight." His arm loosens around me, allowing me to step back.

"Thank, Erik." He nods and glances over to where Ron is standing. Looking up at him, I can see the protective glare he gives my boyfriend. However, this look is slightly different from the other protective glares he's given. I can't tell exactly what it is, but I know it's different. "I'll be fine, Erik." I assure him. His face immediately softens as he looks down at me. Nodding, he takes a step to stand next to Nate. "Okay, we're going!" I announce and everyone watches as we get into the limo. Once in the limo, I let out a breath. "I am so sorry about that."

"It's cool." He shrugs it off. The drive starts pulling out of the driveway to head to pick up Meg and her date. I glance behind as we drive way to see Erik standing there, watching as the limo pulls away. I know he can't see me, but I wave to him. Once he's no longer in sight, I turn to my boyfriend who is already on his phone. Great...

The place they booked prom is huge. The ballroom is bigger than the gym at school. When we arrive, everyone is taking pictures with each other. Ron is quickly pulled away to take pictures with his teammates and some of the cheerleaders. As for me, I just stand awkwardly to the side, waiting to get my boyfriend back so we can actually go inside. When he finally is done, we head inside to the ballroom. Ron got us a table with his football friends while Meg sits somewhere else. Sitting down, I try to ignore the looks from the girls at the table. Clearly, I don't belong at this table. After the food was served, the dancing begins. As soon as the first song starts, a girl pulls Ron onto the floor before I can say a word. Soon the whole table is on the dance floor and I'm sitting by myself. Well this isn't how I pictured my prom to go...

Two hours later and my ass hasn't really moved much. Ron somehow disappeared somewhere and I can't seem to find Meg anywhere. I'm sure she left already with her date, leaving me alone with the empty dessert plates at the table. I feel like that awkward single girl at a wedding sitting alone at a table. I didn't get to dance once. This sucks! Hearing my phone vibrate in my purse, I quickly take it out to read the message on the screen.

 **Uncle Erik: Hope you're enjoying your prom**

Sighing, I wished I was enjoying my prom but I am not. I am hating my prom!

"Hey baby." Looking up from my phone, I look up into the bloodshot eyes of Ron.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. He nods, swaying slightly. Has he been drinking? By the way he's moving, he's either drunk or high of something.

"I'm fine..." He slurs. Clearly not fine..."You ready to get out of here?" He asks me.

"And to where?" I ask him, standing up. I put my phone in my purse, not answering Erik's text. I'll answer that later.

"Don't worry." He takes my arm and almost drags me out of the ballroom. He didn't really answer my question. We get out to the limo and get inside. He motions the driver to drive. Ron's hand rests on my leg and slowly starts riding up my leg. I shift a little, hoping he would take the hint...he didn't. His hand keeps sliding up my thigh and I quickly push his hand away. He roll his eyes at me and looks away. I slowly regretting getting back in the limo and not calling up my dad to just pick me up. Now I'll just have to wait to see where Ron is taking me.

 _Erik's POV_

Three hours passed since I sent that message to Christine and a part of me is worried. She usually responds to my messages within seconds. I know she's at her prom and probably having the time of her life, but letting me know that would ease my worry. I know I shouldn't be worrying so much, she's not even my kid. Yeah she's my goddaughter, but I'm not her blood family. Let her have her night...Putting my phone down, I decide to message her tomorrow after she's gotten a good night sleep. Her dad said she was spending the night at Meg's house which means I won't probably see her until tomorrow night which I can wait.

Around midnight, I say goodnight to the crowd that my little sister had over to celebrate her birthday. The party is still going strong, but I'm exhausted. That's when you know you're getting old and I'm getting old. Leaving the house, I check my phone again and nothing from Christine. She is fine, don't worry so much. I do worry about her, I'll always worry about her. But I know I have to let her go at one point. For now, I won't. After getting home, I fall onto my bed. The sheets welcome me and I instantly can feel myself falling asleep. Quickly, I strip out of my jeans and shirt, content with just my boxers. Climbing back in bed, sleep comes quickly and I am out.

Ring...ring...ring...ring! I hear my phone going off. Groaning, my hand reaches it for in the darkness. Who the hell is calling me at this late hour? It's past 2am in the morning. Looking at the screen, Christine's name appears on it.

"Hello?" I answer with a yawn.

 _"Hi..."_ Uh oh, I know that voice.

"Christine? Are you alright?" I ask, praying she is okay and not hurt or about to get arrested.

 _"Y-Yeah...I just need a ride home. Can you pick me up?"_ Even over the phone, her voice is shakey which means something happened.

"Of course. You're at Meg's, right?"

 _"Um...about that..."_ My eyes widen when she tells me the name of the hotel where's she out.

"You're at a fucking hotel?" I yell into the phone.

 _"Erik, please don't make this hard right now. I don't need it after the night I had."_

"Alright, alright." I hug the phone between my cheek and shoulder as I grab some sweatpants and a t-shirt. "I'll be there in an hour." I say to her.

" _Thank you, Erik."_

"Are you hurt at all?" I ask, grabbing my keys and wallet.

" _No, just humiliated."_

"I can fix that." Hard to explain, but I know I got a smile out of her. "Go to the lobby, make sure you're not alone. I'll be there as fast as I can."

 _"You're the best."_

"I try to be. See you soon." I hang up the phone as I get out to my car. I know the hotel she's out, I've used it once when I was too exhausted to drive another hour to my house after a long plane ride. It's a dump, a cheap dump. I'm furious as hell that Ron took her there and I know what his intention was. If I ever see that bastard...He better have not hurt my angel. No one hurts my angel.

 **Erik to the rescue!**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/H: Hello everyone, Happy Thursday. I have a new chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 13: _True As It Can Be_

 _Christine's POV_

I never thought my night would turn out like this. It started out goodish and is ending horribly. After a fight with Ron, I end up in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for Erik to pick me up. Luckily the manager didn't mind me sitting in a chair, reading whatever magazine they had. Sure to Erik's word, he pulls into the parking lot about an hour after our call. Sighing in relief, I practically ran out of the hotel over to his car. Opening the door, I ignore the look he gives me as he takes my appearance. Once inside and buckled in, he pulls away from the hotel. He's quiet for the first few minutes as he drives down the road.

"That boy is in deep shit if he hurt you." He finally says. I can hear the anger in his voice. He's doing his best not to yell or worse, turn around and go back to the hotel to track Ron down.

"He didn't hurt me, Erik." Physically he didn't, emotionally he did though. "He got wasted and I didn't want to put out. We fought and then he left." His jaw is clenching. "He called me a cock tease." I say quietly, looking out the window.

"That's it." Erik moves to pull over to turn the car around. "Time to give that kid a lesson." I quickly grab ahold of his arm.

"Erik, don't. Please don't." I beg him. "I don't want you to go to jail, it's not worth it."

"He needs to know he can't treat you like this."

"Erik please, let's just go home. I want to forget about tonight." Sighing, he pulls out again and continues down the road. I lean back in the seat as Erik plays some music. The car ride is now quiet from our talking, but the music helps soothes me. I recognize it as some of his songs that he's composed. I love his music, always puts a smile on my face.

As we enter Clearwater, I am thankful to finally be in a place I know. Despite the long drive, I am a lot calmer now that I'm back home. I glance over to Erik who is yawning as he turns on a street. He's probably exhausted and I feel bad that I dragged him out of bed just for me.

"Could I stay at your place?" I ask nervously. "If I go home, my dad will think something happen and I'm not ready to tell him."

"That's fine." He says, pulling onto his street. "I promise I won't tell your dad, but you will need to tell him."

"I know..."

"Let's not worry about that now." He pulls into his driveway and turns the car off. Getting out of the car, I walk with him to his door. He unlocks it and lets me inside. The second I'm inside, I kick off my heels. I hate those things and I'm sure I have blisters on my toes. Walking over the couch, I sit down, thankful to be here and not at a hotel.

Pulling out the many pins out of my hair, I shake out my stiff curls. I can not wait to be out of this dream. _Shoot, I have no clothes with me..._ My clothes that I had planned on wearing after prom are at Meg's house so I'm left in my dress. Glancing up at Erik, he has the look of exhaustion on his face.

"Besides your post prom experience, how was the actually prom?" He asks, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Total waste." I answer. "Ron spent the night with his friends, leaving me by myself. I didn't even get to dance or anything." I sigh.

"Not a problem." He gets up from the couch and I watch him walk over to his stereo system. Waiting to see what he's doing, a huge smile appears on my face when I hear the familiar tune. "You remember this?" He asks, turning around.

"Of course, I made you dance to this when I was young." The memory comes back to me and I can't help at smile at it. Ariana's voice fills up the living room as I start to sway to the music. "I love this song..." I say more to myself than to him. He just watches me as I stand up and dance a little in the living room, getting lost in the music.

" _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _And ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise..."_

He walks over to me to stand in front me. I stop dancing and look up at him. He bows in front of me just like the Beast does. Following his action, I curtsy like Belle. His hand reaches for mine and takes it before spinning me around. Giggling, he pulls me to him as his other hand rests on my waist. Our fingers lace together as we start waltzing around the living room, the music playing in the background. Looking up at him, I realize just how tall he is. My forehead barely hits his chin which I don't mind.

 _Ever just the same_

 _[John Legend:]_

 _And ever a surprise_

 _[Both:]_

 _Ever as before_

 _[Ariana Grande:]_

 _And ever just as sure_

 _[Both:]_

 _As the sun will rise_

As the music suddenly picks up, he drops my hand and lifts me up, spinning me around. My arm instantly wraps around his neck as we spin around the room. Setting me down, I keep my arm around around his neck and bring the other around his neck too. His arms wrap around my waist, our dance more slow and our bodies closer. My hand grabs ahold of his hair tie and pulls it out of his hair. He shakes his head as my fingers comb through the ends.

"Why'd you do that?" He asks me. I shrug, not really knowing why exactly I did it.

"I like your hair like this." I simply say.

"Are you sure you didn't just want to steal my tie?" He accuses me.

"Borrowing without returning." I correct, making his smile widen.

"Should I be worried of you cutting my hair to 'borrow without returning'?" He asks teasingly. I tilt my head as my fingers playing with some of the black strands.

"Maybe..." He rolls his eyes.

"Hold on..." He whispers as he dips me. Giggling, I let me dip. Our faces somehow get closer as I stare into his eyes. Pulling me back up, we continue to dance around the room. I can feel the atmosphere changing between us. Despite my bold exterior, I'm shaking like a leaf right now. Being this close to him, I haven't realized how much hard his body is. It's very different from any of the boys at my school, way different from Ron's. Our bodies suddenly lean into each other as if they wanted to be pressed against each other. His lips, much closer to mine now, are tempting and I suddenly realize that I want him to kiss me. _Oh god, what is happening right now?_

Without warning, he quickly pulls away, clearing his voice. He walks over to his speakers to turn them off, the living room now quiet. _Did he feel what I just felt? Oh please, I hope he did..._ He keeps his back to me, clearing not wanting to look at me.

"Erik..." I don't know if he can hear how hard my heart is pounding in my chest.

"It's late, Christine. We should get some sleep." He says, his back still facing me. I only nod and walk over to pick up my shoes. From Ron's aggressiveness to Erik's cold shoulder, this night is getting better and better. "You know where your room is."

"Okay..." _Nice squeaky voice..._ I scold myself. "Um, could I borrow some clothes? I rather not sleep in this dress." He turns around to look at me. Nodding, he motions me to follow him up to his bedroom. In his bedroom, he walks into his closet and grabs a t-shirt for me. "Thanks again for picking me up."

"Anytime, you know I'm always here for me." I nod.

"Good night." I awkwardly leave his bedroom to head down the stairs to the floor where my room is. Closing the door behind me, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Leaning back against the door, I can feel my cheek blush. I can't believe I wanted Erik to kiss me. What the hell is wrong with me?

My mind keeps playing back our dance, how good his body felt against mine. This is wrong, so wrong. I can't think about this. He's my dad's best friend and the man who practically raised me. He was the man who babysat me for years, the man who has taken care of me since I was born. He is basically family! Groaning, I suddenly feel exhausted and I quickly change out of my dress and into Erik's shirt. Inhaling, it smells of him. Climbing into bed, I try to push any thought of Erik out of my mind. _Good luck with that..._

 **Looks like things are starting to change between them.**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone, Happy Friday. I have a new chapter for you guys. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: I will be out of the country for the rest of the month so I most likely won't be updating any stories until I have get back. I will probably be able to make chapters for stories, but since I'm not taking my laptop with me, I won't be able to upload chapters. I hope to have plenty of chapters for you guys when I return (hopefully) Enjoy the new chapter and I hope you guys have a wonderful rest of May : )**

Chapter 14: The Start of Something New

 _Christine's POV_

I don't know how I managed to fall asleep but somehow, I managed to. Though I only got probably three hours of sleep, it's better than nothing. Around seven, I'm awoken by the sound of music and the smell of food. Crawling out of the comfort of the bed, I slowly make my way downstairs to the kitchen. Music is playing through the speakers in his kitchen. Coming around the corner and instantly inhale sharpy at the sight of the man standing at the counter. His back is to me, shirtless and I can take in all the muscles of his back. _Has Erik always been this hot?_ I mentally ask myself as I find myself staring at him. He turns around and my eyes can't help but run along muscles of his stomach.

"Morning." He greets me. "Surprised to see you awake already." He says as he pours a cup of coffee.

"I'm surprised too." But slowly not regretting my decision.

"You want some?" He asks and before I can answer, he pours me a cup.

"Thanks." Sitting at the breakfast bar, I take a sip of the hot liquid. "Are you working today?" I ask. He doesn't answer but walks over to stand across the bar of me. His hand reaches down and pulls the hair tie off my wrist. My heart clenches at his actions. He's never taken things back before. _Is he tired of me taking his things? Well you are no longer five so it's no longer cute..._

"Relax." He says, must have seen the disappointment look in my face. "I'm borrowing it. It's my last one. When I get back, I'll let you have it back." He assured me.

"It's fine, no big deal." He shakes his head, knowing it is a big deal. It's our little game that we have and it would suck if we stopped.

"I was thinking, maybe I should take something of yours since you've taken so much of mine. Kind of make it fair." _He wants to take something of mine? Oh god..._

"Like what?" I ask, curious to see what he wants that is mine. He thinks for a moment before he answers.

"I'm not telling. If I ever see it though, I'm taking it."

"O-Okay..." What could he possible want that I have? I don't have many things that he could take. A part of me was nervous to what he wanted to take, but the other was excited that he wanted to keep something of mine.

"So what is your plan for the day?" He asks me. "You want me to take you home?"

"Could I stay here longer?" I ask. "I don't know if I'm completely ready to face my dad and tell him about everything."

"You know you're always welcome to stay here. But at least let your dad know where you are because I'm sure he's worried like crazy." He says as he combs his hair back and uses the tie to hold it back. "I have some errands to run, but I'll be home later." I only nod and watch him head out of the kitchen to the stairs. _I will have the entire house to myself._ A few minutes later, he comes down in a grey t-shirt and jeans. "Behave while I'm gone." He grabs his keys and wallet to head out the door. Once I hear the door closed, I'm left alone in the house. _Let's see, what can I do?_

 _Erik's POV_

 **Me: You up?**

 **Nate: I am now. What's up?**

 **Me: Need your help with something**

 **Nate: Are you in trouble or something?**

 **Me: Meet me at the studio in 15**

 **Nate: K**

Setting my phone in the cup holder, I turn on my car to pull out of the driveway. They always say you shouldn't drive when you're exhausted, but I couldn't fall asleep at all. My thoughts were too all over the place to even think of sleeping. That _maldito_ asshole put his hands on her and had the nerve to call her all those things. Her night was ruined by him and I really wish I had gone back to the hotel to show what happens when you hurt my girl. _My girl?_ The feelings from last night resurface and I have to shake those thoughts out of my head. I can't think of how perfect our bodies melted together, the look in her eyes as I danced with her in the living room. How her lips parted in that 'please kiss me' way...

"Dispárame ahora. (shoot me now)" I mutter to myself as I realize what I just thought. _No, I did not just think that. I didn't think that. I did not just think she wanted to kiss me and I wanted to kiss her. I didn't think of any of that. She is my goddaughter..._

"Man you look like shit." I hear Nate's voice and I realize that I'm parked at the studio. "Rough night?" He asks.

"You have no idea." I say as I get out of the car and lock it. We head into the studio which is closed for the day. I don't have the studio open on Sundays, but that doesn't mean I don't come in to work. I quickly fill Nate in what happened and he is equally pissed as I am. Nate is like an older brother to Christine and very protective over her, just as I am. _But not the same protective way, right Erik?_ I push that question aside to focus on what I have planned. Nate agrees and he sets out to get the plan ready.

When I return home sometime in the afternoon, I can hear my music blaring. I'm sure my neighbors are loving it. Walking inside, I notice the music playing in the living room. Coming into the living room to se- _oh God help me..._ Dancing in the middle of my living room in only my shirt and my boxers is Christine.

" _Girl, you know I want your love_

 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _I may be crazy, don't mind me..."_

Ed Sheeran's voice playing in the background, the song not helping the situation right now. Her curls bounce freely as her hips sway to the music. The connection from my brain to my eyes somehow disconnected because my eyes refuse to look away. I cannot ignore the look of pure happiness as she's dancing around the room, in my clothes I may add.

" _I'm in love with the shape of you_

 _We push and pull like a magnet do_

 _Although my heart is falling too_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _And last night you were in my room_

 _And now my bed sheets smell like you_

 _Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with your body..."_

I try to ignore the way the song and her are making me feel right now, but seeing her dance like this in my house is a sight I want to see more often. _Oh fuck..._

"Ah!" She yells as she realizes me standing there. "Erik, god! You scared me!" She turns the music down slightly and quickly attempts to fix herself. "How long were you standing there?" She asks, her cheeks now red with embarrassment.

"Long enough." I answer as I walk over to her. Taking the remote, I turn the music back up. "Don't stop on my account." She giggles softly as I set the remote down. "Be ready in an hour though."

"An hour? Why?" She asks me.

"Because..." I shrug. She rolls her eyes. "You can borrow some of my clothes, but these I want returned though." I quickly add.

"No fun." She pouts.

"Oh I can be loads of fun."I say without thinking. Now her cheeks are bright red and I think mine are too. _Why the hell did you just say that?_ Clearing my throat, I turn to the leave the room. _What is happening right now? Whatever it is, I'm not sure I want to find out..._

 **Song is Shape Of You by Ed Sheeran which is a new favorite of mine right now. Any ideas on what Erik may be planning?**

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Happy Monday everyone! I have a new chapter for you guys. I am sorry for the wait on this chapter and other chapters from the other stories. However, I am back and getting back into the swing of things.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 15: Be Our Guest...Serrano Style

Christine's POV

Whatever Erik has planned, he is not telling me. No hints, no clues, nothing. It's bugging me that he won't tell me what he has planned or where we're even going. So as we're driving down the road, all I can do is wait and see where he is taking me. He had turned the music on, filling the quietness with music. As he turned on a street, I recognized where we were going.

"Your mom's house?" I asked, making him nod. Now I'm very curious to why he's taking me to his mom's house though I never complain when I go to visit his mom. She is like a second mom to me, especially my mother died. As he pulls into the driveway, I noticed a lot of cars parked outside the house. "Is your mom having a party or something?" I ask as he turns the car off. Getting out of the car, I walk to the door with him. He leads me inside, telling me nothing.

"You ready?" He asks before heading towards the backyard.

"Ready for whatever you have planned? Yes." I say as he opens the sliding glass door and lets me walk out first. Before I can see outside, Nate comes to stand in front of me.

 _"Mi querida señorita, it is with deepest pride_

 _and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight._

 _And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a_

 _chair as the dining room proudly presents..._ "

He turns to show a table all set up with plates and silverware. I look at Erik who's leaning against the wall now. I look back at Nate who's hand is holding out for me to take.

". _..your dinner_!"

Taking his hand, he leads me over to the table. I sit down and he takes a few steps back.

" _Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

 _And we'll provide the rest._.."

Taking the napkin, I set it on my lap as he continues to sing the song, channeling his inner Lumiere.

" _Soup du jour_

 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why, we only live to serve_

 _Try the grey stuff._.."

He sets a small plate in front of me of food and instantly, my finger reaches out to take a bite of whatever the grey stuff was on the plate. And it was delicious.

" _It's delicious_

 _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes._.."

He picks up a few plates and starts juggling them.

 _"They can sing, they can dance_

 _After all, Miss, this is France_

 _And a dinner here is never second best_

 _Go on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guest_

 _Oui, our guest_

 _Be our guest..._ "

Hearing the door open again, I noticed some of Erik's family coming out, carrying plates full of food. Coming around the table, they set the plates on the table as Nate continued.

" _Beef ragout_

 _Cheese souffle_

 _Pie and pudding "en flambe._.."

A huge smile appeared on my face as the song continued. Glancing towards Erik, he stayed in his spot by the door. I noticed a proud smile on his face. Smiling back at him, I turn to see Erik's mom coming over. When she started singing Miss Pott's lines,

" _It's a guest! It's a guest!_

 _Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_

 _Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

 _I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

 _With dessert, she'll want tea_

 _And my dear that's fine with me_

 _While the cups do their soft-shoein'_

 _I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_..."

Smiling hug, I didn't notice Erik approaching. Taking my hand, I turn to see him as he pulls me out of the chair and spins me around as the rest of his family joins in.

" _Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Our command is your request_

 _It's been years since we've had anybody here_

 _And we're obsessed_

 _With your meal, with your ease_

 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

 _While the candlelight's still glowing_

 _Let us help you, We'll keep going_

 _Course by course, one by one_

 _'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_

 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

 _Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

 _But for now, let's eat up_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Please, be our guest!_ "

When the music stops, I'm standing in the middle as his family has gathered around me.

"Did we do a good job?" Nate asks Erik which makes me giggle. This whole thing was Erik's idea to make my prom weekend better and it certainly worked. Walking over to him, I gave him the biggest hug I could.

"Thank you." I whisper to him.

"Cualquier cosa por mi ángel. (anything for my angel)" He whispers back.

"Come on." Nate pulls Erik away. "Let's get this party started!" A cheer erupts as music starts playing again. Chuckling, I join the crowd that has gathered around the table with the food. I may have had a horrible prom, but Erik managed to replace the bad memory with a good one. As he always does.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Happy Monday everyone or Tuesday! I hope everyone is enjoying their July and not dying from the heat. I have a new chapter for you guys. Things are about to get a little steamy before our two characters. See what happens**

Chapter 16: _You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This_

Christine's POV

"Come on, chica." Nate said as he practically dragged me onto the dance floor. "Erik said you didn't get to dance at all." Shaking my head, I let the music take over. The party had been going on for about three hours now. "Having fun?' Nate asked over the loud music.

"Yes!" I yell as I spin around and stop as my eyes spot Meg. Squealing loud enough, I rush over to her. "What are you doing here?" I ask excitedly as I hug her.

"I figured you'd want her here." Erik answered as he walked past us towards the food table.

"You have to fill me in on everything." Meg took my hand to pull me over to the chairs. Settling in, I explained everything that happened at prom. Of course, she was furious just like Erik and I assume Nate. I hope Ron doesn't show up or he might not make it out alive. "I can't believe that asshole! To do all of that and say all of that! I swear if I see him, he better stay far away from you or me." Meg ranted on, making me chuckle. That's my friend for ya.

When gossiping session was over, Meg jumped off the chair to rush over to the dance floor. She was more of a partier than me. I was always known for sitting alone...or with Erik. Looking around, I tried to find him to thank him this. The music turns country and Kane Brown's voice blasts from the speakers. Feeling my pocket vibrate, I pull out my phone to see a text.

 **Erik: Looking for me?**

I roll my eyes, but he knows he's right.

 **Me: Maybe...**

 **Erik: Upstairs balcony**

Not replying, I dart inside to head up the stairs. Finding the double doors leading out to the balcony, I opened it to see Erik standing by the wall.

"I take it as a yes then." He says, making me roll my eyes. Turning around, he walks over to me. His hair is still pulled back, using the tie he 'borrowed' from me earlier today, the tie he promised me he would give back. Without thinking, I reach up to pull the tie out of his hair to let it wrap around my wrist. He shakes his hair out, letting the ebony strands fall free. He stares down at me, his eyes seeming more intense than before. THe music still blaring, surrounding us as we stand there. The feeling from last night come back as we stand close to each other.

 _"What if I was made for you and you were made for me_

 _What if this is it, what if it's meant to be_

 _What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game_

 _What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in_

 _And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss..."_

Staring into his eyes, I can see the inner battle he's having. What is he fighting? Parting my lips slightly, he inhales.

"No puedo más...(i can't anymore)." He more said to himself than to me. Without warning, his hand cupped my face before his lips touched mine. For a split second, I'm frozen in my spot...any more a second. My heart is racing in my chest as my lips move with his. Placing my hands on his chest, I tug him closer so his body is pressed against mine. His hands more from my cheeks to snake around my lower back. Opening my mouth more to deepen the kiss, I can hear a groan, almost growl, come from him. My body is on fire, his touch and kiss igniting a spark in me. I want more and I certainly don't want this to stop.

"Erik! You up here?!" We hear a voice calling for him. Quickly breaking the kiss, he steps back. Unprepared for his quick movement, I almost fall but catch myself on the near chair. I look up at him to see him a mess. His breathing is hard, his eyes dark and avoiding mine.

"I-I..." He clears his throat as if trying seem like nothing happen. But something did happen. "We should get back to the party." He says before almost running pass me to head back downstairs. I watch him leave, still unable to believe what just happened. Erik kissed me, he actually kissed me. I can still feel his lips on mine, the taste of him on my tongue. That was real, a real kiss with...passion and desire...and something else. That was a kiss I only have read about in books. A kiss that I want again and more.

 **Who's happy that they finally kissed?**

 **Song is _What Ifs_ by Kane Brown. I recently founded this song and loved it so I had to use it. Plus the title of the chapter is from Toby Keith's _You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This_. I thought that song title was perfect for this chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone! Happy October! I know it's been a long time since I've been on here and I am sorry for that. I'm going to try and update more often, but I'm not making promises right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll try and update more often for you guys**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 17: A Fight Within

 _Erik's POV_

I rush pass the person who called my name, needing to get away as quick as possible. Rushing down the stairs like there's a ghost behind me, I need to get somewhere alone. Finding the bathroom empty, I lock the door and lean against the sink. I know I am ridiculous hiding in the bathroom but at this point, I don't care. _Fuck!_ I fucked up huge right now. I've screwed up many time before but this takes first place. _Fuck, Erik!_

"Are you going to be any longer in there?" I hear someone knocking on the bathroom door.

"¡En un minuto! (in a minute)" I snap at whoever is on the other side, not caring if I pissed them off. I needed the bathroom at the moment to attempt to calm myself before going back out there. My head is racing along with my heart. I stare at myself in the mirror, trying to tell myself to calm down. But how can I after kissing her? My mind wonders back to it...how her body molded against mine...how her lips moved with mine. _Of uck, I want to kiss her again._ Groaning, I shake my head as I try and convince myself not to believe that she enjoyed the kiss or even wanted it.

"Are you done in there?" The voice came back.

"Calm yourself!" I barked back as I unlocked the door and opened it. Leaving the bathroom, I forced myself to head back out to join the party. Back outside, my eyes immediately scanned the crowd to find her like they always do. But she's nowhere in sight. _Great, I probably scared her off._

"Hey man, there you are." Nate pats my shoulder. "Where were you?" He asks me.

"I have to run." I lie and ignore his question.

"For what?" He asks me. "Don't tell me to go home and work. It's Sunday, a day off."

"Later." I say as I make way back inside to leave. As I'm rounding the corner, I bump into her.

"E-Erik." She studders my name. "Hey..."

"Hey..." I clear my throat. Never has it been like between us, this awkward. I can tell she's nervous, hell I'm nervous.

"Should we...talk?" She hesitates her question. I'm not ready to talk about this. How could I be?

"I'm sorry." I manage to say.

"S-sorry?" Hurt and confusion fill her eyes.

"Please Christine, I can't..." I almost choke the words. Only nodding, I walk pass her and head out the door. Once again, I'm heaving her alone. I don't look back, I can't look back.

Laying on my bed, my eyes stare up at the ceiling. It has been hours since I left the party and all I've done is hide in my room, looking up at my damn ceiling. I wonder what she's doing right now. Just as I'm thinking about that, I hear my phone going off. Reaching over to grab it, I hold it up to see her name on my screen. Unlocking it quickly, I read her message.

 **Christine: Thank you for today. You always know how to make me happy.**

 _Fuck..._ I wasn't expecting that message from her. _Is she talking about the party or the kiss?_

 **Me: Anytime. It's my job to make you happy**

 **Christine: It's not really your job.**

 **Me: Yes, Angel, it is.**

 **Christine: hombre terco** (stubborn man)

I chuckle at her message. I have to admit, she knows how to make me happy too.

 **Me: Angel, about earlier...**

My fingers are shaking as I try to text her but she replies before I do

 **Christine: Everything is okay, Erik**

 **Me: It is?**

 **Christine: sí**

I sigh in relief, but I know that things are not all okay. But for now, they are. I haven't scared her away, I still have my angel.

 **Me: gracias**

 **Christine: Good night Erik**

 **Me: Buenas noches, ángel**

Setting my phone back down, a part of me is relieved but a part of me knows that everything is not okay. All I can do is pretend that the kiss never happened... _good luck with that._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Birthday Treat

 _Christine's POV_

It's official! I am a high school graduate! The days leading up to graduation were a nightmare. Ever since prom weekend, I was the center of gossip and not the good kind. Ron tried talking to me, apologizing but I told him to go to hell and Meg also threatened to chop off his balls if he ever came near me. Needless to say, he took the warning and stayed away from me which I was very grateful. Graduation went by; I really didn't pay attention to whatever the principal or student speeches were. My whole family attended of course, they were the loud cheering family when I walked up to get my diploma. Once the ceremony ended, I caught up with my family for photos and recieved a ton of flowers. Everyone had come to see me graduate...everyone except one.

Taking the graduation gown off, I quickly hung it up in my closet where it probably will seat for years without being used again. My dad planned a graduation/birthday party for me. Since I was born on graduation day, my dad decided to combine the two parties together. Hearing the music blaring outside, the party has started. Checking myself quickly in the mirror, I make sure my dress is good. It's a strappy shift dress from American Eagle, simple and comfortable. After making sure my curls are under control, which usually they aren't, I head downstairs to join the party.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Congratulations!" People shout when I come out. Immediately I'm engulfed with hugs.

"Alright, alright, let the girl breathe." I heard Nate say as he gives me a hug. "Happy birthday kiddo."

"Thanks Nate." _Ask where Erik is, ask where Erik is..._ my brain tells me. "Is Erik here?" I ask.

"He should be here." He looks around quickly as if looking for Erik. "We haven't heard from him all day."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, chica." He pulled me into a hug. "He wouldn't miss the day for the world." He assures me. But looks like he's already missed this day. He wasn't at graduation and now he's missing my party. _I guess things aren't okay..._

Throwing my empty plate away, I can't eat anymore. Erik's mom always cooked delicious good and you're always left full.

"Christine, come here for a minute." My dad calls for me. "I have another present for you."

"Dad..." I roll my eyes. "...I don't need anymore gifts." He already gave me a locket that used to belong to my mom this morning before graduation and apparently another one is coming next week.

"This one is not from me." Then who is it from? "Close your eyes." He tells me. Shaking my head, I close my eyes. I can feel him leading me somewhere and having me sit down. _What is going on?_ "Keep them close."

"They're closed, dad." I can sense that everyone has gathered around me for whatever reason. "Can I open them now?" I ask. I hear nothing for a moment and then the sound of a guitar playing. _Could it be?_ My heart stops as I hear the guitar playing. There's only one person I know that play the guitar though he hasn't played at parties in years.

" _Open your eyes, Angel..._ " His voice confirms my thoughts and my heart definitely stops. Opening my eyes, I see him sitting in front of me.

" _Lavender's blue,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Lavenders green._

 _When I am King,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _You shall be Queen..."_

He's singing that song! I am literally freaking out inside. He's singing the song he used to sing to me all the time when I was a kid. I already know that I'm smiling from ear to ear and I don't care. His eyes lock with mine and my breath even stops. _What is happening to me?_

" _Lavender's green,_

 _Dilly dilly,Lavender's blue._

 _If you love me,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I will love you._

 _Let the birds sing,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Let the lambs play._

 _We shall be safe,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Out of harms way..."_

His eyes never leave mine as he sings to me.

" _I love to dance,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I love to sing..."_

I start to sing the words before he does. He looks at him surprised first and then his face softens as I continue to sing.

" _When I am Queen,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _You'll be my King._

 _Who told me so,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Who told me so?_

 _You told me,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _You told me so"_

I finish the song as he finished strumming the strings. Setting the guitar down, he rises from his stool and takes my hand. Pulling me into his arms, I can't help my heart as it soars.

"Feliz cumpleaños Ángel. (happy birthday, angel)" _Best birthday present ever..._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Bet

 _Christine's POV_

"¡Maldición!" Nate tosses his controller on the couch as he leans back in defeat.

"Cuida tu lenguaje. (watch your mouth)" Mrs. Serrano come behind and slaps her hand towel against his head. I use my hand to try and hide my smile as I giggle a little.

"Lo siento. (sorry)" He quickly apologizes as he grabs the controller. "How are you so good at this game?" He asks me as we start another game.

"I grew up with you guys, remember?"

"Hard not to." He says and the game starts up. A few minutes later, he loses the game...again. "That's it, I quit." He gets up. "Erik ... tu turno! (your turn)" He shouts out.

"What is my turn?" I can hear his voice as he comes into the living room. Turning around, I can't help how my heart races. How can a guy look so hot in just sweatpants and tank. His tattoos are visible and I noticed he had gotten a new one on his forearm. Pausing the game, I reach other to take his arm to read his new tattoo:

 _I LOVE THEE,_

 _I love thee with a love that shall not die_

 _Till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old_

I recognize the quote immediately from Shakespeare. I look up to meet his eyes. I know there's a reason for this quote, there's always a reason behind each of Erik's tattoos. But I can sense that he won't tell me this reason. My fingers trace over the first line, feeling the skin under my fingers. Our eyes still locked with each other as I feel his fingers move along my arm. Is he going to kiss me again? Please kiss me again...

"Who's won?" Nate's voice interrupts us. Erik quickly pull away and immediately looks at the TV. "You haven't played yet?" He questions us, looking between us.

"We...were just making a bet on who wins." Erik looks back at me, probably wondering where I'm going with this.

"What's the bet?" Nate asks. Damn, hoped he didn't ask...

"If I win...Erik has to tell me the reason behind his tattoo." I make up on the spot. I can't miss the slight widen of his eyes when I say my bet.

"Good luck, he won't even tell us." Nate says. Whatever the story behind this tattoo, Erik is hiding it from everyone. "What are you betting?" He gently slaps Erik's shoulder.

"Um...I haven't decided yet." He answers.

"Well Christine, I hope you kick his butt." He says before walking away. Looking back at Erik, I see a slight fear in his eyes.

"Ready?" I ask. He only nods and looks back at the TV. Starting up the game, I tried to focus on the game to win the bet. Focus, Christine, focus...I kept repeating to myself. Clearly didn't work when Erik won the game. "Damn..." I mutter to myself.

"Looks like I won." He says, leaning back against the couch. Setting the controller down, trying to look defeated since I really wanted to win the bet.

"Looks like it. You never said what you wanted to bet."

"I didn't have much time to think on that." True...He starts to get up to leave...

"Wait." I say before I can stop my mouth. He turns to look down at me. "Can we...talk?" I ask shyly. "We haven't really talked in a few weeks and...I miss our conversations." He sighs before sitting back down.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asks me. Glancing around to make sure no one is around, I give him the topic. "No." He gets up again.

"Erik please." I grab his arm.

"We are not talking about that, Christine."

"And why not?" I ask him. "I have no one to talk about this too. You are the only person I talk to about things like this and even you won't talk to me."

"What is there to talk about? It was a mistake." He did not just say that

"A-A mistake?" I'm taken back by that. He thinks our kiss was a mistake? "You think kissing me was a mistake?"

"Shhh." He looks around quickly. "I didn't mean to say it like that, I just-"

"Then what did you mean?" I ask him.

"I...I don't know." Taking a deep breath, I took a step closer to him. He remained in his spot, but his eyes watched my every move.

"Answer me this please..." My eyes look up to his, hoping to read anything from them. "Is that what you really think? That our kiss was a mistake." I wait for him to answer, he doesn't for a few seconds.

"No." He whispers, his eyes never leaving mine. I can't help how my heart soars at his answer. I want him to kiss me again.

"Alright, Erik..." His mom's voice comes into the room. As usual, he backs away from me and doesn't look at me. I don't know what she's saying when she talks to him. I know Spanish, but not well enough to talk completely in the language. "Christine, if we don't see you before your vacation, have a wonderful time sweetie." She gives me a motherly hug.

"Thank you." I always love hugs from her.

"Tú ... no más tatuajes. (you...no more tattoos)" She says to Erik.

"Sin promesas. (no promises)" He says before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Te amo. (love you)" Once she leaves, he looks back at me. I know he wants to say something, he has that look on his face. But he says nothing, just looks at him. I know that even with his mom and brother gone, he won't talk about the kiss or even kiss me again.

Going up to Erik's study, I notice his new billiards table. Walking over to it, my fingers trace along the wood finishing along the edge. I remember playing many pool games against Erik and Nate. An idea suddenly pops in my mind. Taking out my phone, I send a quick text to Erik. Within a minute, he comes into the room.

"Fancy a game?" I ask him as I grab one of the pool sticks.

"How long has it been since you played?" He asks me, leaning on the table.

"Eh awhile." I played a few games two weeks ago when I went bowling with some friends.

"Maybe we should make a bet?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"What shall the bet be?" He asks me.

"If I win...you kiss me again." I say my bet.

"And if I win?"

"Your choice..." I answer. He stays quiet for a moment, I'm sure he's thinking of whether to take the bet or not. "Do we have a bet?"

"Sí."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am back and back for good now! I'm sorry for the long long absence from FanFiction. But now I am back and I plan on staying back now. I'll keep this short because I want to finish another story chapter and upload it tonight.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Reviews are always welcome**

Chapter 20: Evermore

Erik's POV

I don't know why I agreed to this but I did and here I am, standing next to the pool table, waiting for her to break. Setting the chalk down, she places the white ball in place on the table before leaning over to line her stick with it. Taking her eyes off the ball, they look up to mine. Not taking her eyes away from mine, she breaks. The balls scatter around the table as one goes into the corner pocket.

"Solids..." She saids with a smile. I'm in trouble...I think that as she lines up with the white ball again. Another solid goes into a pocket and all I can do is wait for her to miss, if she ever does. I knew teaching her billiards when she was younger wasn't a good idea. As she walks around the table by me, she clears her throat as she stands in front of me to line up her stick with the white ball. I have to look up as I clear my throat as I feel her against me.

"Ayudame ahora...(help me now)" I whisper. She definitely ain't playing fair and I know what she's doing. Two can play at this game...If she wants to play like this, then bring it on. As she focuses on the white ball, I slowly move my hand up to brush along her thigh. I can hear a soft gasp from her as she tries to focus on the white ball. I can't help the small victory smile on my face when the solid ball misses the pocket. "Oh dear..." Stepping around her, I move to stand in front of where the white ball stopped. Leaning over the table now, I line up the stick and fire, watching the striped ball go into the pocket. Keep your eyes on the table...I tell myself. One look at her and I know I would lose my focus. Moving around the table, I try not to glance at her. Standing by the corner of the table, I line up the stick. I can see her standing on the other side of the table, right in my line of vision. Don't look up, don't look up...Do I listen? Nope. One quick glance at her, one glance as she bites her lower lip and I know I lost it. The ball misses the pocket and now it's her turn.

All I can do is watch as each of the remaining solid balls go into the pockets of the table. She definitely has been playing more than I thought. With only the 8 ball left, I knew I lost.

"Side pocket." She says confidently. Aiming her stick, she released and we both watch as the 8 ball goes into the side pocket. She wins. Straightening up, she sets her pool stick on the table.

"Well played." I say as I set my pool stick on the table.

"Why thank you. I had a very good teacher."

"Really?" She nods. "Well you'll have to thank him." I don't know where this flirting is coming from.

"How shall I thank him?" She asks. Unable to answer that, I walk around the table to her. She watches me, her eyes never leaving mine as I circle the table to stand in front of her. She leaning back against the table now, looking up at me as she bites her lower lip again. Leaning forward slightly, I rest my hands on the table on each side of her, trapping her between the table and me. I search her eyes for any hint of fear to make me step away, but there is none. She isn't trying to get away from me.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask softly.

"You always told me to go after what I want." I have said that many times. Does this mean she wants me? No, no she doesn't... "So I am." I shake my head.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do." She argues with me. Her hand comes up to rest over my heart and I'm sure she can feel it beating like crazy. "Prove me wrong then." She dares me. I stare down at her, the tension already rising between us. My jaw clenches as I try try to prove her. Letting out a breath, I surrender. I cover her lips with mine and she immediately gasps at my sudden actions, but doesn't push me away. Her hands cling to the fabric of my shirt as if need it to support her despite being against the pool table. I move my hands from the table to under her thighs and lift her up on the edge of the table, my lips not breaking the kiss between us. The second she settles on the edge, her legs instantly part as if to invite me to settle between them...and I do. Stepping closer, I feel her legs on either side of me and press her against me. She gasps again and I take the opportunity to slide my tongue in her mouth which gets a moan from her. Her arms move to wrap around my neck as my one arm wraps around her back, my free hand moving up to take a handful of her curly locks and pulling down. Her head is pulled back as my lips attack her neck. She lets out whimper as I feel my control crumbling. I want her, I shouldn't want her but god, how I want her...

The sound of the doorbell breaks the spell we're under and I'm back to reality. What am I doing? I pull away from her, need the space to think clearly and regain control before I do something that both of us may regret.

"Erik?" Her voice makes me look up at her. She's still sitting on the table, her hair a slight mess and her lips slightly swollen from the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry, Christine. I-I-I..." I can't speak, I can't even think. "You have to go."

"You want me to go?"

"We need time apart."

"T-Time apart?" I can't ignore the hurt look in her eyes and the confusion as well.

"I think we need to spend some time apart from each other."

"You want me to go away?"

"I never want you to go away, but we need time apart from each other. We've spent too much time together and I'm at fault for that."

"But I like spending time with you. Why are you trying to push me away?" She tries to step towards me.

"Because this is wrong!" I say a little louder than I wanted to. "We shouldn't be kissing and touching each other. It's all wrong."

"But it feels right!"

"No it doesn't!" I try to convince her and myself. "This shouldn't be happening. We need time apart."

"I never thought you would want this."

"It's for the best."

"For you."

"For both of us." She shakes her head.

"Why are you running from this? Why are you pushing me away? Why don't you want me here?" She keeps asking me questions I have yet to know the answers to.

"Because I don't know what is happening between us! But whatever this is has to stop. It's wrong on many levels and has to stop."

"Is that what you want? Tell me the truth, Erik." She tests me.

"Yes." I force myself to say. I can see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I never thought you would ever hurt me."

"Christine..."

"Don't." She looks away from me. I can see a tear running down her cheek. "You want me away, then fine." She says before storming out of the room. I stay put, hearing the front door slam shut behind her and I let out a deep breath. Placing my hands on the table, I let my head hang down. I hate myself for doing that to her, but pushing her away is the best. I don't want to hurt her which is what will have happened eventually. I have to protect and this is the only way. Do I like it? Fuck no!

The feeling of the burning liquid running down my throat is not helping my mood. Nothing can help my mood except having a certain person in my arms. Setting the empty glass down, I head out on the balcony and look out. Leaning against the railing, I let out a sigh. The memory of the hurt in her eyes hasn't left my mind and a part of me hates myself for doing that. As much as I wanted to pull her into my arms to comfort her, I knew it would have made things worse.

"She's safer away from me..." I try to convince myself. "This is for the both of us." Sighing, I look out into the darkness. But as much I think being away from her is the best, I realize how much she's been a part of my life. We've always been there for each other. Glancing down at my phone, the screen lights up to show the lock screen photo: a selfie she took of us from last year. Instantly, I smile at that photo. She always made me smile, even now she does.

"I let her steal into my melancholy heart

It's more than I can bear..."

No matter how much I try and push her away, I know she won't leave me. Hearing a plane above me, I look up as it's rising higher in the sky. No doubt it's her plane as she heads to New York. Watching it as it fades from view, I can't help but think of her sitting by the window, looking down as if looking for me. Soon she'll be back and here I'll be waiting.

 _Now I know she'll never leave me_

 _Even as she fades from view_

 _She will still inspire me_

 _Be a part of everything I do_

 _Wasting in my lonely tower_

 _Waiting by an open door_

 _I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in_

 _And as the long, long nights begin_

 _I'll think of all that might have been_

 _Waiting here for evermore_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Happy Friday everyone! Who is ready for the weekend? Well start off the weekend with a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully will have another one sometime during the weekend. Always, reviews are always welcom**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 21: New York

 _Christine's POV_

"Ah, I'm so excited!" I'm surprised Meg hasn't jumped out of her seat already. We're just about to land in New York and she has been excited the entire flight. "Are you excited? Two weeks away in the Big Apple, away from parents." I smirked. Yes, I am looking forward to spending two weeks with my best friend, but I'm not looking forward to spending two weeks away after how we left things off. Yes, he doesn't want want to hurt me, but I feel like he did. "Christine?"

"What?" Clearly, I wasn't paying attention to whatever Meg was saying.

"Are you excited?" She repeated.

"Yeah, I'm excited."

"You don't look it."

"I don't?" Meg shook her head at me.

"What's wrong? You have been quiet the whole flight and even to the airport. Something's up." I cannot tell Meg about my feelings for Erik, no way.

"I'm fine, really."

"Liar." Am I that bad at lying? Guess so. "Come on, spill."

"Meg, really. I am alright." Please drop it.

"Fine then." She drops it, thank god. I don't want to think about what happened between us, especially now when I'm about to spend two weeks in New York. I have to just not think about him and try to move on. I can do this, I can do this...can I?

After the plane lands, we quickly grab out suitcases and Meg tries to figure out what hotel we got booked. Her mom and my dad planned this trip so they arranged the hotel arrangements. As soon as she got the address, time to get a cab and go to the hotel because my bladder needs to be relieved. I shouldn't have that coffee before the plane took off.

"So where are we going?" I ask on the cab ride over.

Um...the Royalton." Meg said, looking at her phone.

"The Royalton?" I have heard of that place before.

"Yeah, sounds fancy."

"Oh it is."

"You know it."

"Erik always stay there when he goes to New York for business. I've seen pics a few times. It's really really nice. Expensive though, depending on the room." Erik always stayed in penthouses since he'd be there sometimes for a few weeks.

"Well if God of Sex stays there, then I'm sure it's great hotel." I roll my eyes. I'm still not sure if Erik knows Meg's nickname for him. I shrug it off, I'll never know if he's the God of Sex or anything. _Don't think about him, don't think about him..._ The cab was quiet, even Meg was surprisingly quiet. Before I knew it, we pulled up in front of our hotel. As Meg paid the driver, I grabbed our suitcases and we head inside. "Wow..." Both of our mouths drop as we entered the lobby. This place...basically it's fit for royalty. We head over to check in, still not getting over how beautiful this hotel looks. "Hi, check in for Meg Gordon."

"Photo ID please." The lady requests. I'm not really paying attention to what she's saying or Meg saying. "Alright, one superior double room. Here are your keys and the room number."

"Wait what?" I ask.

"Your room has been upgraded." She informed us. "Here are your keys." _Upgraded? To what and how?_ We take the keys and head over to the elevator. Reaching the floor, we find the room number and unlock the door.

"Oh my god..." Our mouths drop, again, as we walk inside. "We have a couch..." Meg darts inside the bathroom. "Christine you have to see this!" She calls. I drop my bag on one of the bed and rush into the bathroom.

"Damn..." That's basically all I can say. _How the hell did we get this?_

"This is going to be an awesome already." Meg says as we leave the bathroom. "I mean, we have our own little living room. This is awesome!" I can't help but laugh as I feel my phone going off. _I wonder who that is..._ Picking it up, I freeze as I see his name on the screen.

 **Erik: I hope you like your new room. Anything you need is on me. Enjoy your time in New York**

Erik...he did this. He upgraded our room to this. He did all of this...for me. Despite everything, he still cares and is looking out for me. He still cares, he still cares.

Night 1 was awesome, it turned into a movie night with room service. I had texted Erik back, thanking him but I never got a text back. I thought this was all a dream but waking up in the bed, in the room wasn't a dream.

"Morning sleepy head!" Meg brought a cup of coffee over.

"What time is it?" I take the cup and drink it. Ah sweet heaven...

"Almost 11am. You were out like a log."

"So what's the plan for today?" I take another sip of the sweet heaven.

"Times Square?" I nod. A day in Times Square sounds like a good plan. I down the rest of the coffee and force myself out of that comfy bed to get ready. We spend the day walking around Times Square, seeing all the stores and of course, buying a few things. That night, we grab some take out and watch TV all night. We plan on seeing a Broadway show, seeing more of city while we're here and hopefully not think of Erik the entire time.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Happy Sunday everyone! I have been trying to upload this chapter since 2am, I had finished it last night and FanFiction won't let me upload it! So hopefully doing it all on my phone will work (fingers crossed). Anyway I hope you guys the chapter. As always, reviews are always welcome**

Chapter 22: Surprise Visitor

Christine's POV

"Okay, what about this one?" She better say yes because I actually like this top. I pop out of the fitting room, waiting for Meg's opinion.

"Not really feeling it."

"What? Why?" I turned to face the mirror. "I like this top."

"Not your color." She simply puts it. Groaning, I walk right back into the dressing room. "Try another top!" Meg calls out.

"There aren't any!" I just finished trying on the last one and she didn't like it. I quickly change back into my clothes and open the door. "You didn't like any of them."

"Well they didn't make you look hot as hell." I roll my eyes. "Let's keep looking."

"Meg, we can't spend the entire day in this story." Despite how much we both love American Eagle, there are plenty of other shops here. "And we haven't found anything so far." I pick up my bag.

"Yeah you're right, let's go." She stands up and we leave the store. Instead of heading to another store, we grab lunch because my stomach is growling and I get cranky on an empty stomach. Plus so does Meg so food calls our names. We weren't in the mood for anything fancy so Wendy's it was. After filling our stomachs, we continued our shopping day.

Despite spending the entire day shopping, we only bought like five small things. We are those people that like to look around, try things on and maybe if we absolutely love it and have like at least solid 10 reasons to buy it, then we buy it. Plus we don't want to buy a lot of things and not be able to close our suitcases for the flight home. Setting my bag on my bed, I head for the bathroom. I can hear a knock at the door but Meg will get it. Just as I'm about to shut the bathroom, Meg is calling me.

"Christine! You have a visitor!" _A visitor? Who would be visiting me? I've been here a week and I'll be home in a week so could possibly miss me that much to fly all the way to New York to see me?_

"Who the hell would want to vis-oh." I freeze in the doorway of the bedroom. There standing in the small living area we have is none other than Erik. He looks exactly the same since the last time I saw him. Don't think about that. Don't think about it. "E-Erik?" Smooth..."What are you doing here?" _Maybe I should have asked that a little nicer?_

"Business trip." Of course, business. _He wouldn't travel all the way here just to see you._

"Are you staying in this hotel?" Meg asked this time.

"Yes, just a simple single room. I'm only here for two days."

"Why just two days?" I ask him now.

"Just a meeting tomorrow but I thought I would stay an extra day and take you two to see a show." Is he serious? Take me and Meg to see a Broadway show?

"Really?" We both ask. We have wanted to see a show while we're here but couldn't decide not to mention the tickets are not cheap.

"Yes really." He chuckles. "Dinner and a show sound good?" He asks us. Meg's mouth is wide open and she looks like she's about to jump up and down.

"Are you kidding? Yes!" Meg shouts. He chuckles at her before he looks at me with that ugh gorgeous smile. _Why? Why does he have to be so damn hot?_

"Great then, I'll let you two pick what show yo-"

"Phantom of the Opera." We both blurt out.

"Oh...ok. Phantom it is then. Doesn't matter the seating?" We shake our heads. "Perfect. Alright then. Well I'll let you two enjoy the rest of your night. If you guys need anything, give me a call." He smiles at the both of us before leaving the room. I don't move at all, probably staring dumbfounded at the door. Erik is here in New York...he is staying at the small hotel as us...and he's taking us to see a Broadway show. So much for keeping our distance...

How does one sleep when the man they have been crushing on for weeks is sleeping in the small building as you and promises to spend an entire night with you and your best friend? Because I didn't sleep at all. Meg slept like a log, lucky her. All night I kept thinking about how his kisses and his arms wrapped around me. We agreed that since tomorrow it going to be an eventful day that today would be just lounging around the hotel. I grab my kindle and head down to the lobby while Meg decides to call her mom to tell her about the trip so far. The lobby is amazing, beyond beautiful. Claiming one of the couches, I make myself comfortable and begin my book. Pulling in my headphones, I turn Spotify on to listen to some music while I read.

" _Your fingertips across my skin_

 _The palm trees swaying in the wind_

 _Images_

 _You sang me Spanish lullabies_

 _The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

 _Clever trick..."_

The next song starts and I already know I'm going to regret playing it but I can't find myself to skip it.

" _Well, I never want to see you unhappy_

 _I thought you'd want the same for me_

 _Goodbye, my almost lover_

 _Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

 _I'm trying not to think about you_

 _Can't you just let me be?_

 _So long, my luckless romance_

 _My back is turned on you_

 _Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

 _Almost lovers always do..."_

I can already feel a tear running down my cheek. Before I can wipe it away, I feel a thumb wiping it away. I look up to see Erik standing over me. _Did he see me start to cry? Oh god, I hope not._ He's dressed in a suit and tie, his hair pulled back and it looked like he trimmed his beard since yesterday.

"Are you okay?" He looks worried. Well he did just see me cry.

"Y-Yeah, just a very good book." I lie. The book is a Stephen King book, not something you cry at. More like have nightmares for a week kind of book. "How was the meeting?"

"Boring as always." He takes a seat on the couch by my feet. "Glad it's over."

"Now you can enjoy your time here."

"Well I'll be spending it with you and Meg tomorrow." Yes, our date with Phantom.

"You know you really don't have to do this." I'm sure spending the day with two girls isn't what he really wants to do. He's had to babysit us for years though I can't remember him complaining at all.

"I want to Christine. Like I said before, I want you to enjoy your time here."

"Is that why you changed our room?" I asked.

"Yes is it. And from what I can tell, you two are enjoying it."

"You gave two girls a suite in a fancy hotel, how could we not enjoy it?" He chuckles. "But thank you, Erik."

"Anything, Angel." He smiles. And as much as I want to be mad at him for hurting me, I can't.

"But I thought you wanted to time apart?" His smile disappears as his face gets all serious. I swear I can see a little hurt in his eyes.

"Sometimes we say things to protect the people we care about." He does still care about me. _But is it because I'm his goddaughter and he's practically been part of my life since I was born? Or maybe because there's something else?_

 ** _Song is Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are welcome_**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Happy Monday everyone! I hope you all enjoyed your weekend. Here is a new chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it. I didn't have any trouble uploading this one so I don't know why FanFiction was being a pain earlier but anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always reviews are welcome.**

Chapter 23: A Date with Broadway

 _Erik's POV_

 _3am...why am I still awake_? I groan as I switch the channels on the TV. There's nothing on anymore which doesn't help. Laying back on the bed, I stare up at the ceiling. Nothing is still open to go to, except for the gym hotel. Maybe a workout will make me tired enough to sleep. Hauling my ass out of bed, I quickly change into a regular t-shirt and gym shorts and head to the gym. Using my room key, I unlock the door and go inside. There's no one there, perfect. Placing my phone onto one of the benches, I let the music play through the speakers of the phone instead of headphones. Let's do legs today. Some stretches and warmups in, I prep the squat rack. Just as the last of the 45's are on the bar, I hear the door open. Must be someone else that can't sleep. Glancing behind me, I'm completely surprised to see Christine coming in.

"Christine?" She jumps when she hears her name.

"Oh Erik." She calms her down now. "What are you doing up?" She asks as she walks over to the free weights.

"Couldn't sleep."

"That makes two of us." My eyes can't help but look at her. It's hard not to look away when she's wearing a mesh tank top, revealing the black sports bra underneath. Not to mention her shorts showing off her legs are do nothing to help me right now. She often doesn't show off her beautiful body and that is what I love about her. _Did you just say love?_ I shake my head to get that thought out of my head and focus on the workout.

Getting positioned, I left the bar up and take some steps back before doing my reps. I see can her in the corner of my eye looking at me as I do my reps. Putting the bar back on the rack, I grab my water bottle to take sip.

"So why can't you sleep?" I ask her.

"I don't know really." She shrugs. "I didn't sleep much last night either."

"You didn't?" She shook her head.

"No, I guess a lot on my mind."

"Really?" I wonder what she has on her mind that keeps her awake at night. "Would you like to talk about it?" I ask.

"You will actually talk to me about this?" She motions between us. I had hoped that it wasn't what was on her mind. But I guess we should talk about it. Walking over and sitting down on the bench across from her, I prepare myself for whatever she wants to really talk about.

"Let's talk."

"I know you said all that because you didn't want to hurt me, but you did." I knew I hurt her more than I wanted to, I didn't mean to at all. "I know you are trying to protect me from getting hurt and that you think this..." She motioned between us again. "...is all wrong. Yes you are older than me, but there are plenty of people with age gaps more than ours." She has a point.

"But they don't have the relationship we have had since the day I found out your mother was pregnant." She sighed. "I know I hurt you and believe me, that was not my intention. And trust me, it wasn't easy to say all those things to you."

"Then why did you say them?"

"Because I don't want to give you false hope for something that could never be." Plus her father would kill me if he ever found out what already happened between us. She looks away from me and I don't know if I hurt her more or she doesn't want to talk more.

"How do you know that it can never be if you don't give it chance?" She looks back at me, her eyes meeting mine. I don't really have an answer for her, not this time at least. "You always said you never know unless you give it a try." Why did I have to give her good advice?

"We can't Christine." I can only say. Looking away, I stand up to return to the squat rack. I can't look at her or else I'll be tempted to take her in my arms and never let go. I have to keep reminding myself that no matter how much I want her, I can't have her.

I finally manage to sleep and since I don't have to really do anything until dinner, I sleep past noon so that way I won't be falling asleep during dinner and then the show. Though it's very hard to fall asleep during Phantom, I have seen people sleeping. Wrapping the towel around my waist after the shower, I pick out a nice pair of jeans and a button down top. The hair will keep down because well...Christine loves it down. Groaning at the truth at that, I leave the bathroom, grab my wallet and head to CHristine's room. Knocking on the door, I can hear some music playing on the other side of the room. The door opens and Meg is greeting me.

"Hey!" She holds the door open. "Christine! Erik is here!" She calls out as I come inside. "She's just finishing up her makeup." She doesn't need makeup, she's beautiful already.

"That's fine, I'm early anyway." I say as I sit down in the small living area they have.

"Alright, I'm ready." Christine says as she comes out of the bathroom. My mouth drops but I quickly close it. _Holy fucking hell.._. "Is this okay enough for tonight?" She gives a twirl and the fabric flows with her. _God I'm in trouble_. That button dress hugs every curve on her body and it's going to take every ounce of strength not to take her into the bedroom and rip it off of her.

"Looking hot!" _Not helping, Meg._

"Flats or booties?" Christine asks her as I try and not think how beautiful she's looking right now. Now with her shoes on, Christine is all ready and I'm wondering how I'm going to make it through this night. "Ready Erik?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you are ready." She repeated. I can only nod and the three of us leave the room. Since the theatre isn't far at all, we have plenty of time for dinner and I know a place that has good food and also isn't far of a walk since both Meg and Christine seem to be wearing some form of heels. Let the night begin...

Marseille is the place I decide to take the two. It's not too fancy and the food is very good. And since it's a gorgeous summer night, we get a table outside. Christine sits next to me and Meg sits across from me. They read over the menus to decide what they want while I already know what I get here. Once the waiter gets our order, I lean back in my chair.

"Thanks again for doing this for us." Meg says to me.

"Well I kinda miss having to spend my Saturdays babysitting you two."

"Oh we weren't that bad." They both giggle.

"Not that bad? You know how long it took me to wash that pink dye out of my hair?" Now they're laughing at me. They wanted to be play hairdresser and ended up putting a pink dye in my hair. Took me three showers to fully get it out.

"But you look so pretty with pink hair." Meg jokes, making my eyes roll.

"I'm surprised I don't have grey hair already."

"I don't know, I think I see a strand." Christine giggles as she pretends to see a grey strand.

" _Divertido_ (funny)." She rolls her eyes at me.

"You always allowed Meg to come over on Saturday. You could have said no." Christine said.

"I know. _Pero te hizo feliz, pasar tiempo con tu amigo_. (but it made you happy, spending time with your friend)." I know she understands what I'm saying and her smiles confirms it.

"English please." Meg interrupted.

" _No hablas español_?" I ask her.

" _J'ai pris le français_ (I took French)." She says back to me.

"Ah French. _Le langage de l'amour._ " Yes I know French too.

" _Oui_."

"Have you listen to the Phantom in french?" I ask both of them who shook their heads. "Ah well you must. I prefer the French version more than the English."

"Guess we'll do that one night this week. We still have a whole week left."

"I know, I don't know what we'll do." Christine said. "There's still a few things we could do. Maybe see another show."

"I suggest the Lion King, one of my favorite." I suggested. I know both of them love Disney and they would love that show. "You have museums, parks...there's plenty of stuff to do in the city."

"I vote we bring you next trip and be our tour guide." I chuckle at Meg's comment.

"Depends where." I say back. Our conversations bounce from future cities to visit to memories of babysitting. After our food came, we didn't speak much but enjoyed the food. Once full, I paid and we made our way towards the theatre for the show.

Finding our seats, Meg insist I sit in the middle to prevent her and Christine from chatting the entire time. I go with it and sit in between them. The theatre is a little warm and I can feel my neck sweating a little. Damn, forgot a hair tie. Christine must have noticed because she pulled one out from her bag. I realized it's one of mine and smile as I take it and pull my hair back. The lights start to dim and the show is about to begin. I quickly glance at CHristine whose eyes are glued to the stage as the show begins. Both Meg and Christine are quiet as the show goes on. I can see Christine wiping a tear away during Music of the Night. Meg laughs at the managers who do have funny lines, even I chuckle at them sometimes. By intermission, both girls are in love with the musical. When the show resumes, I feel Christine shifting in her seat a little. During the cemetery scene, she is crying a little. Without thinking, my arm lifts up and rest along the back of the seat and she instantly leans into me. I'm sure Meg will be grilling her questions later if she notices.

 _"Our games of make believe are at an end_

 _Past all thought of if or when, no use resisting_

 _Abandon thought and let the dream descend..."_

I can feel Christine shift slightly, the words of the song affecting her like it is with me. I know I will have to adjust my pants soon especially when her hand accidently drops against my thigh. I glance down at her and notice her biting her lower lip. _How I miss those lips on mine?_

 _"In my mind I've already imagined_

 _Our bodies entwining defenseless and silent..."_

 _Do not think about that, do not think about that_...I mentally tell myself. But at this point, I can't help it. I want to kiss her again, to hear her moaning because of my lips.

 _"Past the point of no return, no going back now_

 _Our passion play has now at last begun_

 _Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question_

 _How long should we two wait, before we're one?_

 _When will the blood begin to race?_

 _The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

 _When will the flames at last consume us?"_

I turn my head and notice that Christine is looking at me. Despite the dark theatre, I can still see the passion in her eyes because they match my own. I don't know if it's the song or what, but all I want to do is take her back to my hotel room and worship her all night. She bites her lip again and I'm tempted to kiss them again. Just one taste...The screams from the stage brings us out of our little moment and Christine looks back at the stage. The final scene plays out and both Meg and Christine are crying when Christine (the character) gives the Phantom back the ring. When the curtains close, both of them are wiping their tears away and applauding. From the way they both reacted, I think it's safe to say that liked the show.

I walk them back to their hotel room like a gentleman to make sure they get there safe. Meg thanks me and goes inside right away. Christine stays out with me.

"Thank you, Erik. It was truly a wonderful night." She thanked me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I knew you would love it."

"Seeing it with you made it more special." Her cheeks blush, probably remembering when she was leaning against me at one point during the show. "I should get inside. You have an early flight." She looking away now.

"Christine..." _Don't do it..._ She looked back up at me with those innocent eyes and I can't help it. I lean in to her, her head tilting up as her eyes close. Just as I'm about to claim those lips again, the door swings open as Meg starts saying something. I step back, hoping not to make it look obvious that we were almost about to kiss. Christine's cheeks are bright red now and she quickly darts inside, shutting the door behind her. I turn and lean back against the door. _Why can't I simply walk away? What is she doing to me?_

 **PS: Phantom on Broadway celebrated their anniversary on Broadway not too long ago. Still my favorite musical of all time.**

 **I wonder what will happen soon between Erik and Christine...find out soon**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter and much quicker than I thought. I'm sure you guys aren't complaining getting chapters almost daily. And the chapters are getting longer and longer. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Can you guys the songs in the chapter?**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 24: _Esta Noche es Para Amar_

 _Christine's POV_

Falling on my bed never felt so good. Yes the bed in NY was so comfortable but nothing beats returning to your own bed after being away. Plus when your flight is so early, your bed is like heaven after being up for hours. New York was amazing, I had so much fun and it felt great to get away. I would go back again but maybe not for two weeks. Weekend trips, maybe. Snuggling up with my pillow, I feel my eyes getting heavy. A nap sounds like a great idea right now and a nap is what I'm going to do.

My nap lasts a little longer than I expected, like three hours longer. But I needed and now I feel I can survive the rest of the day. My dad is at work still and will be home alter. It will be great to see him again, I miss him. As I prepare myself something to eat, I hear my phone go off.

 **Dad: Hope you aren't making dinner soon**

 **Me: No, just a little snack. Why?**

 **Dad: Party at Erik's place, kind of a welcome back thing his family is hosting for you**

I roll my eyes. His family loves to celebrate almost anything. But I don't blame them, their parties are amazing. You never leave with a empty stomach or bored.

 **Me: Really?**

 **Dad: Yep. I'll pick you up and head over together when I'm done with work. Meg is also invited.**

 **Me: I'll text her now**

 **Dad: See you soon**

 **Me: Love you**

 **Dad: Love you too**

Switching over to my messages to Meg, I texted her.

 **Me: Party at Erik's tonight, wanna come?**

 **Meg: Is that even a question? Hell yeah!**

 **Me: Come over and dad will take us**

 **Meg: COMING!**

Despite already spending two weeks with each other, we still don't get tired of each other. I finish making my snack as I wait for Meg to come over. When she arrives, she insist I change my outfit.

"Meg, I don't need to change my outfit."

"Oh yes you do. Make him drool over." She looks through my closet as I'm sitting on my bed.

"Him?"

"Oh you know who I mean." She gives me the look. _Did she actually see us that night?_ "Don't ask like I didn't notice anything. And I saw that almost kiss out in the hallway."

"You did?" My cheeks turn red.

"Yes. Now why didn't you tell me about you two?"

"We aren't a thing, Meg." She scoffs.

"That night seemed like you two were. Come on, Christine. It's clear that there's something between you two."

"There is?" Meg nodded. "Well I don't think there will be an 'us'."

"Why not? You two would be so adorable! He's hot, you're gorgeous." I roll my eyes. "Seriously, Christine."

"I'm serious too, Erik's made it clear too."

"He ask?" She asks and I nod. "Well he's stupid and clearly doesn't mean it. If he does, then he wouldn't have put his arm around you during the show or almost kissed you." My mouth drops. "I have eyes." She winks and turns her focus back to my closet. "Ah perfect!" She brings out my bralette crop top I got from American Eagle a year go. "This and a pair of shorts."

"I didn't realize I had my own stylist."

"And makeup artist." She added. Laughing, I take the clothes and put them on. Getting her approval, she works on my hair. She manages to pull it up into a loose pony tail and has a few strands out to make it look casual. "My work is done." She says proudly. Shaking my head, I have to admit, she does a great job. And just in time, my dad just gets home and we soon head over to Erik's place.

Putting into the driveway, there's already a lot of cars parked all around. He has a big family to begin with, but I'm sure some members of my family are coming. Walking inside, we can smell the food that Erik's mom is making in the kitchen. She greets me with a big motherly hug as well as Erik's grandmother and sister.

"The boys are outside." She let us know. "The food will be ready soon." Nodding, Meg and I head to the backyard where the main party is. Music is blaring as always and the pool has some people in it. People are scattered all over the yard, either talking or dancing.

"Ah!" I squeal as I feel myself being lifted up and twirled around. "Nate!" He laughs as he puts me down. "Don't scare me like that!" I playfully slap his arm.

"Oh have some fun." He teases, reaching up to shake my hair as he always does.

"Don't!" Meg stopped his arm. "That took me 15 minutes to do. No ruining it." She scolds him.

"Mandón aquí (bossy over here)." He jokes, making me giggle. _These two would make a cute couple too..._

"I will pretend I know what you just said." She rolls her eyes at him.

"He called you bossy." I translated. Meg's mouth drops as she glares at him.

"I am bossy but I will not having you ruin a masterpiece that took me a long time to create."

"¿Perdóname? (forgive me)" He actually is batting his eyes at her. Meg's serious face crumbles and starts giggling like a schoolgirl. "Ella me gusta (I like her)." He says more to me.

"Ella es soltera (she is single)." I hint to him. Yes, I am playing a little matchmaker here. Him and Meg would be cute together. Plus if she is trying for me and Erik to get together, why I can't do the same for her. He takes her hand and places a kiss on it, saying something in Spanish to her. Meg's checks get all ready and I swear I have never seen her get so shy around a guy. Leaving those two to getting to know each other more, I go to see who else is here.

As the party goes on, I don't see Erik at all which is strange since this is his house and he's hosting the party. I try to hide my disappointment and enjoy the party. The food is amazing, Erik's mom is a fantastic cook and I can see where Erik get his cooking skills from. The music keeps playing through the speakers and a large space in the yard has become a dance floor. Several people are dancing, me yeah I don't dance really. I usually am on the side, with Erik.

"There's my sister!" Erik's sister comes over and jump hugs me. I love her like a sister. "You having fun?" She asks as Meg joins us.

"Always." I answer with a smile. The music turns to _Échame La Culpa_ and more people join the dance floor. I noticed mostly it's Erik's family. I watch the way they dance, wishing I could dance like that.

" _No eres tú, no eres tú, no eres tú, soy yo (soy yo)_

 _No te quiero hacer sufrir, es mejor olvidar y dejarlo así (así)_

 _Échame la culpa_

 _No eres tú, no eres tú, no eres tú, soy yo (soy yo)_

 _No te quiero hacer sufrir, es mejor olvidar y dejarlo así (así)_

 _Échame la culpa..."_

My hips starting moving to the music, you can't help it. We're watching everyone dancing, having a great time.

"Erik! ¡Venga! ¡Baile! (come on! dance!)" One of his cousins shouts. I look around to see where he is. _He's here..._ Somehow missing him walking by, I look back on the dance floor and he's dancing. Erik is dance! He never dances! Everyone cheers when he starts dancing with everyone. _I never knew he could move like that._

"Hot damn!" Meg fans herself. _I agree!_

"Let's dance!" His sister pulls me and Meg onto the dance floor and we're all dancing, even Nate joins us. As Meg is dancing with Nate, I don't notice Erik moving to me. Turning around, I almost dancing into him. I look up at him as our bodies are almost against each other. His hand takes mine as his other rests on my waist and starts moving again to the music. _Erik's dancing with me! And in public!_ Somehow, my body moves with his and we're dancing together with his whole family and friends watching, even my dad. But I don't care, I only care about having this moment with him.

The party drags late into the night and only a few people left. We're all gathered around a fire that Nate and Erik made. My dad left an hour ago since he has work tomorrow morning but says I can stay longer and even spend the night if Erik was okay with it. So now I'm sitting on a bench with Meg and Erik's sister while Erik and Nate are across the fire from us. Everyone either is still in chairs are on the grass. Some of the kids are roasting marshmallows. Music is no longer playing through the speakers but a few grabbed some instruments to play and since.

"Alright, Erik, play something." Someone requested. I hope he sings something. I always loved his voice and I hate that he doesn't sing much. Erik nods and whispers the song to one of the guys with a guitar.

"Uno dos tres..." He says to the others and they start playing. The song sounds familiar, but I need to hear the lyrics. I already know it's a slow song, a love song maybe.

" _Todo esta en calma_

 _El día terminó_

 _Que frescura la noche trae_

 _Cuando cae sol_

 _Tiempo encantado_

 _Llega sin sentir_

 _Y es ideal que un guerrero como yo_

 _Viva junto a ti..."_

I don't think I ever heard a song sung in Spanish so beautifully. Maybe it's because it's Erik singing it but it's making my heart beat faster. He closes his eyes as if he's letting himself go into the song.

" _Esta noche es para amar_

 _Todo listo esta y_

 _Las estrellas resplandecerán_

 _Romance irradiaran_

 _Esta noche es para amar_

 _Quiero compartir_

 _El destino nos trajo hasta aquí_

 _Para Revivir..."_

He's singing the song from the Lion King, one of my favorite Disney love songs. I remember playing it all the time when I was younger and dreaming of it playing during a romantic day with the man I love. _Life seemed so simple back then._

" _Siempre hay un instante, si quieres aprender_

 _Que en la vida para todos hay pruebas que vencer_

 _Ese ser salvaje que habita en tu interior_

 _Es el rey que gobierna todo aquel_

 _Lleno de valor..."_

I can't help but tear up slightly as he's sing as if a part of me wish he were singing to me. _Why am I hoping for something I know wont happen? Why does my heart have to fall for someone that I shouldn't be with?_ I feel a tear running down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away and look back up to see Erik staring right at me. Our eyes lock with each other.

" _Esta noche es para amar_

 _Todo listo esta y_

 _Las estrellas resplandecerán_

 _Romance y irradiaran_

 _Esta noche es para amar_

 _Quiero Compartir_

 _El destino nos trajo hasta aquí_

 _Para revivir..."_

I can feel him pouring his emotion into the lyrics, his eyes never looking away for me. I feel as everyone around us is gone and it's just the two of us. My lungs seem to forget how to breathe as my heart is soaring right now. _Does he really feel what I feel?_ I always was told that when a guy is in love, you can see it in his eyes and right now, his eyes are telling me everything.

" _Viviré por el tiempo que perdí_

 _Siempre junto a ti."_

 **I'm sure you know the songs used in the chapter since I basically announced them during the chapter. I personally love Luis Fonsi who sings both songs.**

 **Feelings are definitely growing between the two and even Meg is catching on. Will Erik give in or try and push Christine away again? Find out soon**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I have a new chapter for you guys. I had planned on uploading it yesterday but didn't like what I had before so I redid it. I'll be busy the next two days so I don't know if I'll be able to upload the next one until maybe Saturday (I'm hoping). And next chapter will be BIG** **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always, reviews are welcome : )**_

Chapter 25: _50 Shades of Crazy_

 _Erik's POV_

" _¿Estas seguro acerca de esto?_ (are you sure about this)?" The guy asked, giving me a chance to back down.

" _Hazlo_ (do it)." I tell him and nods as he grabs for the scissors.

"Why the change?" He asks as he begins cutting.

"Something different. It will always grow back." I tell him. It has been time for a change. It's been years since I'd had my hair short, at least 10 years I think. Seeing the strands falling to the floor, there was no going back now.

"Your family is going to be surprised when they see this."

"I know. But it's not a tattoo."

"I don't think you have any more room on your arms for any more. Not unless more to your back." I shake my head.

"Nah, I think I have enough tattoos."

"You can never have enough tattoos." I chuckle, knowing how true that is. But I have decided no more tattoos which made my mother happy when I told her. We continued the small talk as he worked on my hair. When he finished, I paid and left. It certainly felt different not having to pull the hair back or feeling it on my shoulders. A good different though.

Walking into George's house, I yelled out for him. We'd planned to go to the bar tonight since we couldn't for his birthday last month. I head into the kitchen to grab a snack before we go and could smell something cooking. Walking into the kitchen, I spot Christine at the stove, stirring something in a large pot.

"What are you making?" I ask, coming up behind her.

"Carne guisada." _One of my favorites._ "Your mom gave me the recipe and I've been dying to give it a try." She puts the spoon down and turns to me. Her mouth drops. "Oh my god! Your hair!" Her hand comes up to touch my hair. "You cut it all off?" I nod. "Why?"

"Time for a change."

"But...I liked your long hair."

"It will grow back."

"You will go long again?" She asks.

"Maybe."

"You better. Now who's hair ties am I going to steal?" She jokes with me, making me chuckle.

"I still have a few left so steal them and then we'll figure out what else you can steal from me."

"Deal." She agrees. "Now, try to the stew please. I want to make sure it's good." She turns to grab the spoon. Getting a spoonful, I assume she'll hand it to me to taste. Instead, she lifts it up to my mouth. _She's going to feed me this stew?_ "Open." She orders. _That's a yes._ And for some reason, my mouth obeys and opens for her. _Holy damn!_ The stew taste amazing! "Well?" She is waiting for my answer. I take the spoon and go for another spoonful. "Oh no no no." She goes to grab it, but my hand stops hers. "No, Erik. That's for me!" We start fighting over the spoon. You would think with my height, I could easily win.

"Just one more taste."

"I said no." She tries to push me back. "Erik!" She squeals as my arm wraps around her waist and picks her up. She wiggles around to get free, but only ends up tripping me. I land straight on my back with Christine landing on top of me.

"Oh fuck!" My back will be sore from this.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She wiggles around so she's facing me. "Are you okay?" She asks me.

"Y-Yeah..." I lie. Opening my eyes, I realize our positions now. Her body is practically laying along mine. "I'll be alright." _Just don't move, please..._ We just stare at each other, our bodies pressed against other.

"I-I should get up..." She whispers as she tries to get off of me. Her legs come up along my sides, practically straddling. Before she can left herself off of me, my hands grab her waist and hold her down.

"No..." I say as we sit up. Our mouths just inches apart. I want to kiss her so badly. _What is she doing to me?_

"Erik..." She whispers my name. We suddenly hear footsteps coming down the stairs and Christine quickly gets off of me. She brushes herself off so it doesn't look like she was just laying on me. I stay on the kitchen floor, trying to think of something else besides having her against me again.

"What is going on down here?" George comes into the kitchen.

"I just fell, that's all." I lied as Christine tries to hide her blush. "You ready to go?" I ask as I get up. My back is going to be sore tomorrow.

"You okay to go out tonight, man? That fall sounded bad." I'm sure he could hear it all the way upstairs.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I rub my lower back, hoping it won't hurt much. "The stew is amazing, Christine. Save some for me." I say as we head out the kitchen.

"I'll try." She says back. We leave the house and go in my car. There's a bar not far from here that we always go to. It's a nice small bar and the company is good there.

Taking a sip of the beer, I let it burn down my throat. George is going off about something at work and I'm not really paying attention. All I keep thinking about is what happened in the kitchen. How her body felt great against mine...how I miss the feeling of her lips on mine...how long I can keep denying myself? I want nothing right now than to go back to her house, wolf down some of that stew she made and then show her much I loved it. _You are going crazy..._

" _You set a fire up and down my skin as your fingertips go scraping_

 _I'm as gone as I've ever been and it ain't weed or whiskey, baby_

 _You put your hands on me, I'll put my hands on you_

 _We'll get out of hand, girl, I'll give you whatever hand you want me to_

 _I can't quit, can't kick this kind of craving_

 _Girl you drive me fifty shades of crazy..."_

The chorus of the song plays through the speakers of the bar. _How appropriate?_ I try to focus on whatever George is talking about, but all my mind can think about is her. _She is driving me crazy, fifty shades of crazy indeed._

" _Starts with just a kiss, then we're taking us in_

 _Put it in the rearview and haul ass straight for sin..."_

One accidental kiss and I can't seem to get enough of her now. How could it take one kiss to completely want someone? To make them yours?

" _Girl I lose my mind, a little more every time_

 _I've been racing, cross the line_

 _Let me make your body unwind..."_

I chug the entire beer down, setting the empty bottle on the bar. George just looks at me as I order another beer.

"You alright?" He asks. I only nod as I take a large sip of it. I'm trying not to blurt out to him how I've kissed his daughter twice now. He'd kill me if he knew what happened though I would deserve it. But there is no denying there's something between me and her. _Do I give in and take a chance on her? Do I try and ignore these feelings?_

 ** _The song is 50 Shades of Crazy by Chase Rice, just discovered him a couple of weeks ago and love some of his songs (he's a country singer btw)._**

 ** _So how many of you think Erik will finally give in? Find out soon if he does ; )_**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Happy Saturday! Here is the chapter I said I would have you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it and this isn't the BIG chapter that I was talking about. I decided to add a chapter beforehand. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I'll be back very soon with another chapter.**

Chapter 26: _Bella Notte_

 _Erik's POV_

 **Me: Are you awake?**

 **Christine: I am now. Why?**

 **Me: Be ready in an hour**

 **Christine: Where are we going?**

 **Me: donde los sueños se hacen realidad**

I wait a little bit so she can translate what I just send. _3...2...1_

 **Christine: AHHHHHHH!**

 **Me: Get ready, I'll pick you up in an hour**

Setting my phone down, I quickly hop in the shower. The cool water helps wake me up and settle any raging fires that developed during the night once washed, I grab a towel, dry off and just leave it in the bathroom. Walking into the bedroom, I pick out a pair shorts and tank. Summer in Florida is hot so jeans are not an option. Sliding my boxers and shorts, I look in the mirror. The redness from the newest tattoo has gone. _Remember when I said no more tattoos? Yeah changed my mind on that._ The only way someone would see it is if my shirt is off. _Yes the tattoo is on my chest, over my heart to be exact._ It was a last minute decision and one that I don't regret at all.

Once dressed, I grab my keys and wallet before heading out. The park doesn't open for an hour so that gives us time to get there and also eat breakfast since I know she hasn't eaten breakfast or at least had her coffee. Before going to her house, I stop at Dunkin to get her a coffee and one for myself. Pulling into the driveway, I get out and go to the door, letting myself in.

"Morning!" I announce. George is in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Erik." He greets me. "You are certainly setting the standards high."

"What?" _What standards?_

"Taking Christine to Disney World, bring her coffee." He explains. "Now I know why Charlotte said you were the best boyfriend." He sips his coffee. I try to act normal at his comment. But I can't help but think that I set the standards for Christine's future boyfriends. _Why am I getting mad at the thought of her with some other guy? Because you want her with you, idiot!_

"Well you want only the best for your daughter."

"Of course. Anyway, Christine should be down any minute. She couldn't figure out what to wear." He says. I nod and set her coffee on the counter. Soon I hear footsteps and the smell of vanilla coming.

"Good morning." She greets me with a smile and gasps when she sees the coffee on the counter." You got me coffee." Her smile gets bigger as she takes the coffee. "Thank you!" I'm sure I'll get a lot of thank yous throughout the day.

"Of course. You ready to go?" I ask. "We will stop for breakfast somewhere and spend the entire day at the park."

"I should expect her home tomorrow then?" George asks.

"Probably." I answer.

"Well have fun you two." He says as we head for the door. "And behave!" He calls out as we head out. Christine giggles as she sips her coffee as we walks towards the car. Getting inside, I turn the engine on and turn the radio on. Christine gets comfortable in the seat and we start the drive for breakfast and the park.

With food in our stomachs, we drive to the park. Christine is jumping in her seat when she sees the Magic Kingdom sign. After paying for parking, she helps me find a spot and park.

"Now remember where we park because I will not remember." I tell her as I lock my car. "Sucks about getting old, your memory goes too."

"You aren't that old. Only...36?" She guesses.

"Good guess."

"That's not that old, still young." I roll my eyes. "Erik, you are not old. You don't look old, I say you could pass for...at least 29."

"Why thank you." We reach the gate and I quickly pay for our tickets, handing one to Christine. Once pass the gate, Christine is squealing like a little girl. I chuckle at her as we walk down the street.

"Hey, let's get our picture taken." She points to one of the people who take your picture with the castle in the background. "Please..." She bats her eyes at me. _How can I say no?_ Smiling in victory, we wait in line. When it's our turn, the photographer tells us where to stand.

"Smile!" He says and my arm immediately wraps around her waist, pulling her to me. She reacts by wrapping her arm around me and leaning into me. "Beautiful." He says as he snaps a few pictures. He shows them to us and tells us how to purchase them. Christine loves them so I agree to purchase them. Looking at the pictures, I know that someone would say we look like a couple in them. _A very cute couple too..._

Right as we pass the castle, Christine grabs my hands and practically drags me over to the Small World ride. I knew that this would be on the list of rides but I didn't think it would be the first ride. As we stand in line to get on, Christine is humming to the song. It is catchy and I know I'll be having it stuck in my head. Getting into the boat was interesting when you over 6 foot but I got in and getting out will another adventure. As we go through the different rooms, we point out parts of the attractions.

"Have you ever been to France?" She asks me.

"No, but it's a place I would visit." I answer. _With her, yes. Careful Erik..._ I shake my head as we continue the ride. Back at the beginning, Christine giggles as I try and get out gracefully. "Hey be nice. Remember, I am the driver." I jokingly threaten.

"Oh like you would leave me here." She says right back as she gets out. "You are the one who got me up early to come here." She reminded me. "And if I wanted to make you suffer, I'd make you go on Astro Orbiter."

"Please don't." I already know I won't be able to fit on that ride. "So where to, your Highness?" I ask her.

"Your Highness? I could get used to that." She teases, making me roll my eyes.  
"Haunted Mansion?" She asks.

"Lead the way." I tell her and we head over to Haunted Mansion. After that ride, we go on a few more rides and walk around the park. As much as I was nervous to take her out, this is the first time I felt this relaxed on a date.

After all the rides and even some of the shows, my stomach rumbles for dinner. We had a small lunch because I know our dinner is going to be big and expensive. Once we finish the last ride, Christine is starting to get hungry.

"So where to for dinner?" She asks, carrying her shopping bag of things she bought. Two new shirts, a keychain and a photo album for some reason. "I'm starving."

"Good, so am I." I walk with my hands in my pockets. She loops her arm with mine and I don't pull away. We've already had people think we're a couple and at this point, I'm surprised. They didn't seem to realize how much of an age gap is between us. Maybe people don't really care? Christine is right, I don't look that old and she is very mature for someone only 18. _Maybe this age gap really means...nothing?_

"Erik?" Her voices brings me back.

"What?" She raises her eyebrows at me.

"You have been zoning out a lot today." She noticed? "What's on your mind?"

"A lot of things."

"Want to talk about it?" She asks.

"I don't know." _Could I talk to her about how much I want her?_ "Come on, our table is waiting."

"We already have a table?" I nod. "You planned this?" I nodded again as we make our way over to Cinderella's Castle. "Erik, you didn't?" Oh I did. Walking up to the host, I give him my name and he leads me to a table. We sit down and Christine's mouth stays dropped as she looks around the restaurant. "How did you get this?" She asks.

"A buddy of mine works here and managed to get me a reservation. I had this planned for...a week now." I tell her.

"You planned this?" I nod and noticed her smile. It's not her just happy smile, it's a different smile that I've noticed she only has when she's around me. "Thank you."

"Of course, Angel." Her cheeks blush when I call her my nickname for her. The waiter comes and we order our drinks before looking at the menu. Christine picks the beef and shrimp while I pick the chicken.

"Now I know you have told me this before, but favorite movie and why?" I ask her, taking a sip of my water.

"Easy, Beauty and the Beast." I knew she was going to say that. "And the reason...because they don't fall in love right away." I raise an eyebrow. "It shows that love takes time and that you don't have to be incredible handsome to fall for someone, it's what is on the inside that truly matters." She explains.

"Beauty is found within."

"Exactly." She smiles proudly. "Your favorite?" She asks me.

"I'd have to say...Pocahontas."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Love can happen between two people from different worlds."

"You know that she doesn't end up with John Smith?" She reminds me.

"Yes, but still John Rolfe is from England as well. And he gives up his life back at England to be with her."

"Would you give up your life for a woman?" She asks me.

"If I truly loved her, then yes."

"Have you ever truly loved someone?" Now the questions are becoming personal. "Be honest."

"No." I answer truthfully. She's quiet for a moment, but I can see the wheels turning. We sit quietly for a moment, just staring at each other. My ears pick up the music as it changes to another song. The lights seem to dim slightly or maybe that's just me. The sky already turned dark and I could see some stars in the sky. Turning my focus back on her, she's staring at me. She smiles at me and that smile sends my heart racing. _I'm falling for her..._

After dinner, we walk around the park more. It's still open for another hour and the firework show starts soon. Getting a good spot in front of the castle, we stand there to wait for the fireworks. Christine is leaning into me slightly, her head on my shoulder. When the firework starts, I remember that she's always wanted to see a firework show with someone that she loves; she's told me it before a few times. Moving my hand, I reach for hers and we entwine our fingers together. She leans into me more and I feel her smile growing. At that moment, I'm done. I'm done pushing her away; I'm done trying to convince myself that we should not be together because I fucking want her to be mine. I want her...but does she want me?

 _The night will weave its magic spell_

 _When the one you love is near_

 _Oh, this is the night and the heavens are right_

 _On this lovely bella notte_

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **PS: any Fifty Shades fans? The new movie was amazing!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello everyone! Happy March! I know it's been awhile since I upload this chapter. It took me several times to be happy with the chapter, I wanted to make this chapter good and it took me about 4-5 attempts on this chapter. I also never wrote a chapter like this through a person's POV so that was a little hard to do, especially a guy's POV. Now with that being said...**

 _ **WARNING: RATED M!**_

 **If you are not comfortable with sexual activities, DO NOT READ! You are warned**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always, reviews are welcome**

Chapter 27: Eres Mia Por Siempre

 _Erik's POV_

"Okay okay...what was your favorite date ever?" She asks as she takes a spoonful of ice cream to her mouth. We're both sitting on my kitchen island, eating out of tub of ice cream and having our usual talks, more personal this time though. _Just like old times..._

"I can't say I have a favorite date."

"What? You have to, everyone has to." I shrug.

"What's yours then?" I ask her. I already know she doesn't have one because the only boyfriend she had was a jerk.

"I only dated one guy so I can't answer that."

"Fine fine...ideal date?" I ask, eating the ice cream. Chocolate marshmallow has always been our favorite so I always have it in stock at my house. She was quiet for a moment, thinking of her answer.

"To be honest...something like this." I tilt my head. "Just spending time with that someone, nothing fancy at all. A night in with pizza, ice cream and movies would be my ideal date I guess." _So the many nights we spend watching movies together and eating take out is what she loves?_ "What about you?" She asks me, setting her spoon down.

"Probably the same thing. I'm not a fancy kind of guy, but I would treat my woman to a fancy dinner every once in awhile."

"Favorite kiss?" She asks. Thinking back to all the woman I've kiss, I already know who my favorite is. _Should I tell her?_

"You." Her lips slightly part at my answer. I don't think she expected that she would be my favorite kiss. "Surprised?" She nodded. "Why?"

"B-Because...I've seen the women you've dated." _Not many..._ "And they all were beautiful an-"

"First off, you are beautiful too." I lean forward slightly so our faces are closer. My hand pushes the tub of ice cream to the other side of the island. "And not just on the outside. You're smart and caring."

"You're just saying that because you're my godfather." I shake my head.

"I'm saying this because it's true, not as your godfather but as someone who cares about you deeply." I could see her cheeks blushing and a smile creep on her face. She bites her lip and all I want to do is kiss her again. _Erik...back away..._

I hope off the counter and grab the tub of ice cream. I can't look at her right now. I open the fridge to put the ice cream back when I feel two hands on my back.

"You're my favorite kiss too." She whispers softly. _That's it..._ I turn around to face her, shutting the fridge door. Her hand moves to set over my heart which I'm sure she can feel beating like crazy. Without warning her, I spin us around and pin her against the fridge. She doesn't flinch but looks at me with no hint of fear but desire.

"Christine...careful." I warn her as I step back, but her hand grabs my shirt and stops me.

"No..." She pulls my shirt, pulling me back to her. "No more games, no more pushing me away..." Every wall crumbles down at her words. All my self-control slips away when her hand rest over my heart again as she leans in closer. Our lips just centimeters apart.

"Christine..." I whisper raggedly, locking my eyes with her. "You're playing with fire..."

"I don't care..." She arches her back more, pushing her body against mine as her lips kiss mine. "Tell me you don't want me..." He says against my lips.

"Christine..." I warn her.

"Tell me..." She breaks the kiss to look up at me. My kiss is my answer and she knows it. My hands grip behind her thighs as I left her up and set her on the counter, our lips never separating. Her arms wrap around my neck as we try to get closer to each other.

"Voy a hacerte mía (I'm going to make you mine)" I say as I pick her up again to head towards the stairs. Her legs wrap tightly around me, holding onto me as I carry her up the stairs towards the bedroom. She doesn't kiss me so I can focus on the steps and not trip and fall, _that'd ruin the moment for sure._ It ain't long before we reach my bedroom and I kick the door open, carrying her inside. Straight over to the bed, I set her feet on the ground and reclaim her lips.

She returns with the same hunger and passion, her hands tugging at my shirt. I can feel them grabbing the hem and pulling up. The kiss breaks as I lift my hands up so she could remove my shirt. Taking it from her, I threw it behind me and returned to kissing her. Immediately her hands trace over every muscle of my chest, down my abs to the top of my pants. I can hear her moan as my hands slide under her tank, touching the bare soft skin of her waist. Slowly, the tank slides up her until it comes off of her, joining my shirt on the ground. Sitting on the bed, I pull her down so she's straddling me as our mouths attack each other. I unclip the back of her bra and she lets it slide off of her, revealing her breasts to me. My eyes don't leave hers as both my hands cup her breasts, my fingers teasing her nipples. Her eyes close as she lets out a moan, arching her back. Lowering my mouth onto one of her breasts, she gasps slightly but doesn't push me away. It's taking so much control not to just ravish her right now, but this is all new to her. I want her to enjoy every second of this.

Rolling us over onto her back, I pull away to work on her shorts and getting them off. Unbuttoning them, my hands grip them and her panties to slide them down her legs. She's completely bare to me now, nothing to shield her body from my eyes. The innocence in her kicks in as her hands move to try and cover herself. I reach down to grab her wrists.

"No te escondas de ellos. (don't hide from me)" I don't know why I'm mainly speaking Spanish, but I know she understands me. She nods her head and puts her hands down. Her eyes watch me as I unbutton my pants and push them down my legs, my boxers following shortly. I can't miss the reaction on her face but I don't give her much time to react as I climb back on the bed to cover her body with mine. Her legs instantly part to let me settle between them. The feeling of her skin against mine makes me rock hard and feels so damn good. Her nails are already starting to dig into my back as I let her body get used to the feeling of mine. She wiggles her hips impatiently.

"Erik...please..." She moans, arching her hips up. Reaching between us, my fingers slide between her thighs, gently stroking her lips. She's soaked and all ready. Reaching over to the nightstand, I quickly grab a condom and tear the package with my teeth. I know she's on birth control and I'm clean, but I still am careful. Her eyes are filled with lust as she waits impatiently as I move the tip of my length to her entrance. Without taking my eyes away from hers, I move my hips forward. I can feel her body tensing as I bury myself in her until I'm all the way. She cries out, her hands gripping my arms. I don't move, letting her body get used to the new feeling. _She's mine...all mine._ I kiss her to help her get over the pain, waiting despite how much I just want to move. She wraps her legs around me, telling me she's ready. My thrusts are slow and gentle at first, but when her hips start moving with mine, all gentleness leaves. She tosses her head back against the bed as I drive into her harder and faster, she cries getting louder. Her body responds to each of my thrusts, driving me more.

"Oh my god..." I grab one of her legs to bring over my shoulder, allowing me to thrust deeper into her.

"Oh Erik!" I can feel her start to tighten around me, her release coming soon. "D-Don't stop..." She begs. I couldn't stop even if I tried. It feels too good to stop, she feels too good. "Ah...!"

"Ven por mí...(come for me)" Her body responds as she hits her climax.

"Ah Erik!" She cries out my name as she clings me to, her legs shaking as she rides out her climax. My thrusts don't stop or slow down, her body taking each thrust still. I can feel my release coming, my cock tensing. She lifts her hips to meet mine and I come undone.

"God Christine!" I let out as I release, my whole body trembling. I'm actually shaking for once. My arms give out as I fall onto her. Her arms and legs still wrapped around me, her moans in my ear. "Christine..." I moan her name.

"I love you...always." She breathless whispers.

"I love you...forever." I whisper back. Rolling off of her, my back hits the mattress as my arm pulled her into my arms. I know she's smiling as she lays her head on my chest. I could lay like this forever, as long as I have her in my arms. She's the woman I love, the woman who completely owns me now. And the woman I never want to let go.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm still here. I'm sorry it took a long time to upload, life got in the way. But I finished the chapter and I'm going to try and not make you guys wait long again for the next one. *fingers crossed* I hope you guys enjoy it**

Chapter 28: Taking a Chance

 _So when you feel like trying again..._

 _Reach out, take my hand!_

 _See how great it could be..._

 _to fall in love,_

 _With someone you can trust_

 _Who will never give up!_

 _Cause you're all that he needs!_

 _Baby take a chance on me!_

 _Christine's POV_

It all seemed like a dream and if I wake up, it would only be a dream. BUt it wasn't a dream, it was real. His lips on mine...his skin against mine...his words saying he loved me...they were all real...

Holy shit! That's a normal response to something like this, right? I hope it is or else I'm just sitting in the middle of the bed like an idiot, completely clueless on what to do. Erik was already up when I woke and hearing the shower run, I know he's in the bathroom which gives me a couple of minutes to collect myself and figure out what to say to him. Does he regret it? Will he say this was a mistake? Will he try and kick me out and never talk to me? My mind is running with questions as I pull the sheets tighter around me. Hearing the water stop, my heart races as I know he's coming out and we'll have to face each other.

"Morning." His voice makes me jump a little. Turning, he standing next to the bed, only in a towel. Breath, Christine... "Sleep well?" He asks casually. How is he so casual about this? Well he's done this befor-wait, has Charlotte slept in this bed too?

"I-I did." Which is true. His bed is so comfy and not just because I used his chest as a pillow at one point. But sleeping in his arms felt amazing and I hope I can do it again.

"How about I make us some breakfast and we can talk?" He suggests. My mouth can't form words for some reason, so I only nod. He chuckles softly before leaning in and kisses my forehead. Simple yet so sweet. I watch as he walks into his closet and comes back out shortly in gym shorts. Is he going to be shirtless all day? Not complaining though... "Feel free to use the bathroom and borrow any clothes." He says as he heads out of the bedroom. Once I know he's gone, I jump out of the bed and rush to the bathroom, shutting the door. A shower sounds like a great idea right now.

Once showered and dressed in a pair of his gym shorts and a bra top, I make my way downstairs to the kitchen. My nose inhales the scent of bacon cooking and my mouth starts to water. I love bacon and so does Erik. Coming into the kitchen, I sit on the barstool and watch as he is cooking. Music is playing through the speakers as he flips a pancake. I sit quietly, watching him cook and dance a little to the music. He is serving a feast for breakfast this morning with pancakes, bacon, toast, eggs, coffee of course and even fresh fruit.

"Are you feeding an army?" I jokingly asked as he sets his coffee by his plate.

"Can a man spoil his woman with a good breakfast?" He asks back. Did he just call me his woman? Internally squealing! "Enjoy." Putting a pancake on his plate, he drowns it in syrup. Copying him, I grab a pancake but drown it in whip cream and strawberries.

"Mmmm this is so good." I take another bite. "My stomach is definitely being spoiled this morning." I basically engulf the pancake and decide to eat some of the eggs and bacon. Erik just chuckles at how full my plate is even though his is loaded too. We eat in silence, filling our stomachs until all the food that was on the counter in front of us is in our stomachs.

With the food gone and plates in the dishwater, it's time for the talk. I'm a bundle of nerves right now, afraid of what he is going to say. He suggest we talk outside which I agreed since it was beautiful outside. We head outside and sit by the pool, our feet dangling in the water.

"I don't know where to begin." He starts out. "This isn't how I planned our day would be."

"What you mean?" I ask him, turning more so I'm facing him.

"I mean I would have made your first time more special."

"It was special. I wouldn't change one moment." I pause for a moment before my embarrassing question slips out. "Was it disappointing for you?" Why, why does my mouth have to slip out embarrassing questions like that? Ugh here comes the blush.

"Disappointing?" I nod. "You have any idea how hard it was for me to keep in control the whole time?" He asks me. "You drive me crazy, hell since our first kiss you've driven me crazy."

"Really?" He nods. "But you pushed me away." I reminded him.

"I know and trust me, it wasn't easy. For weeks, all I kept thinking was how I wanted to kiss you again. I thought pushing you away would be better, though I think it just made me want you more."

"I understand why you did it. Didn't like it, but I understand. Are you going to try and push me away again?" I asked, worried he will. He shakes his head.

"No, I love you too much to try and push you away. I meant it when I said it last night." My heart raced when he said that. "If we do this, try to be together, it won't be easy."

"I know that."

"You know I don't like having to keep secrets, especially from your family and mine." I nod. Though he has kept a lot of secrets for me from my dad, I know he hates it. Him and my dad are like brothers. He looks away from me to stare at the water. His face reads of the inner struggle he's dealing with. He would be lying to his family and mine, I would be lying to my father. "It's gonna be tough, but we'll find a way to make it work." He looks back at him. I stare at him, unsure I heard right.

"You mean, you'll give us a chance?" I repeat, needing him to say it again. He chuckles and nods.

"Yes. I want to give us a chance." Letting out my squeal, he chuckles as he smiles. "So what do you say? You want to take a chance with me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I squeal. If I wasn't sitting on the edge of the pool and wasn't a clumsy person, I'd try and straddle him to hug him and kiss him.

"So...?" He waits with a smile.

"Yes!" Smiling, he gets up. "Come."

"Where are we going?" I ask, taking his hand as I stand up. Not answering, he picks me and puts me over his shoulder. "Erik!" I laugh as he carries me back to the house. Noticing that we're heading for his bedroom, I know what he has plan. And I'm not objecting at all.

Several hours later found us cuddling up in his bed, the TV playing FRIENDS with empty pizza box on the floor by the bed. This is heaven right now for us. The only thing that could ruin this moment would be my phone going off and it being my dad. He wants me home so Erik has no choice but to drop me off at home. When he drops me off, I know he can't kiss me bye but he promises to text me later. Watching him drive off, I can't help my happiness. I have the best boyfriend in the world who loves me and I love him. He's willing to take a chance on us. Smiling when I get inside, I say hi to my dad and head up to my room. Once in my room, I quickly put on a playlist to play while I take another shower. The music starts blaring in the bathroom and I can't help but smiling as I think of Erik. When the next song plays, I can't help but sing along.

 _"You've got nothing to lose, baby!_

 _But you wont know if you don't try._

 _Just don't leave me asking why._

 _So when your ready to choose, baby,_

 _I'll be here with open arms_

 _With the same love in my, heart!_

 _I know, you know there's something here._

 _But you cannot get past the fear._

 _I can help you make it clear._

 _So when you feel like trying again,_

 _Reach out, take my hand!_

 _See how great it could be,_

 _To fall in love, with someone you can trust_

 _Who will never give up!_

 _'Cause your all that he needs!_

 _Baby take a chance on me!_

 _Baby take a chance on me!_

 _Baby take a chance on me!_

 _Baby take a chance on me!"_

 **Who's happy that Erik is going to give their relationship a chance?**

 **Also, song is Take a Chance on Me by Frankie J. Love him!**

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Friend's Promise

 _Christine's POV_

"Alright, girl. Spill all the details."

"W-What?" Meg's question throws me off guard. _How would she know what happened?_

"Oh no, no playing dumb." Meg shakes her head. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know something happened between you guys."

"Y-You do?"

"Oh yeah. You have that 'I'm on cloud 9' look on your face. Plus..." She grabs my phone and unlocks it, showing me the background picture that is of the two of us in front of the castle. "So spill." She sets the phone down. Sighing, I know there's no use in hiding it from Meg. She'd eventually find out. Plus maybe it would be a good thing to have someone know about us.

"You cannot tell anyone." She squeals loudly.

"I was right!" She practically is jumping in her chair. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys! Finally you two are together. It's about frickin' time. Tell me everything. I want all the details."

"What details do you want?"

"Skip the trip because I already know everything about it. I want to know what happened afterwards." I sigh. Hopefully Erik won't be mad if Meg knows.

"We spend a good amount of time just talking, like normal for us. He...told me that I was his favorite kiss ever."

"Ahhh!" Christine giggled as she remember that night. "Keep going. What happened afterwards?" She demands.

"Well..." I tell her how the rest of the night went with her listening to every word I'm saying. By the end of the story, she is fanning herself. I skipped some parts that I didn't want to tell Meg right away.

"Damn girl, you are lucky." She fans herself. "So does this mean you two are together?"

"We're giving us a chance."

"AHHHH!" She basically screams.

"Shhhh Meg."

"What your dad isn't home so I can scream as loud as I want."

"No but I have neighbors and I don't need them thinking I'm murdering someone."

"I can't help it, my best friend got a boyfriend who is amazing not to mention extremely good looking and sounds like a god in bed." My cheeks blush at the last part. "When are you seeing him next?" She asked.

"I don't know, he's been busy and we can't exactly be public at the moment. My dad doesn't know yet and neither does his family."

"Wel-" A knock interrupts Meg's sentence. "You expecting company?" I shake my head as I get up to answer the door. Opening it, I gasp as I see a vase of flowers sitting on the doorstep. "Who is it?" She asks from the living room. Picking up the vase, I take it inside and set it on the kitchen counter. "Ooooo..." Meg skips over to look at the flower. 12 red roses, each with a black bow wrapped around the stem and a note.

 _My love,_

' _Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service'_

"Never would I think Erik as a poem's man." Meg said over my shoulder as looked at the night.

"He is. He has a few tattooed on his arms." I remember seeing them and saying them. "My father always said that he has the heart of poet."

"This man gets better and better." Meg leans against the counter as we hear the door open. "Now who's here?" Meg asks as we turn towards the doorway. My heart races as Erik appears. "Look who it is."

"Always a pleasure to see you, Meg." He says back as he sets his keys on the counter. "What are you two up to?" He asks us, keeping it casual since Meg is here.

"Christine was telling me about her Disney trip, all the details." My eyes widen, knowing Erik hasn't agreed to letting anyone know about us.

"Oh really?" He glances at me and the back at Meg.

"Excuse me for a moment, I have to make a call." I know she's lying as walks out of the kitchen, leaving us alone. Once she's gone, Erik's lips were on mine. Oh how I've missed his kisses...

Trapping me between the counter and him, his presses his body against mine. Our lips fuss together as he picks me up to set on the counter. My legs instantly part for him, having missed the feeling of his body between them. _I could get used to this kind of greeting..._ He pulls away, leaving us breathless.

"I've been wanting to do that all week." He says, making me smile. "Among other things." There's a hint of naughty in his eyes and I knew what other things his ment. My cheeks instantly blush as usual. You would think that even after sleeping together, I wouldn't blush as much but I still do.

"I'm curious what these 'other things' are." I smile at him. He leans in to whisper in my ear.

"I rather show you then tell you." His words sent a shiver down my spine.

"When?"

"Tonight?" He asks me.

"I'll tell dad I'm staying over at Meg's." I tell him.

"She'll agree to be your cover?" He tilts her head.

"Well...she kind of knows." He just stares at me for a moment. "Don't be mad, she basically pried it out of me." He continues to stare at me, not saying anything. "Erik?" The silence is broken when Meg comes back in.

"How good, you still have clothes on." She says as she walks around us to grab her purse. "Something wrong?" She asks, seeing the look on Erik's face. "Is he mad because you told me?" I nod my head. "Oh don't be mad at her, I made her tell me. Plus I won't tell anyone."

"You won't?" He asks, looking at her now.

"Of course not! And ruin my best friend's happiness? Hell no!" His face soften. "As long as you make her happy, I'll keep your secret." We both look at him.

"I plan on it." The smile returns to his face as he looks at me.

"Good now I hate to ruin this moment, but Christine and I have an appointment at the campus to get to." Groaning, I forgot about that. Erik steps back to let me hop off the counter.

"See you tonight?" I asks, hoping our plans are still good.

"Yes." He answers.

"Don't worry, I'll cover for her." Meg winks at me. She gives us a moment to kiss goodbye. He leaves at the same time we do, but the text messages continue. Now with plans for tonight, I just want the next few hours to come so I can be with him again.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Anyone miss me?**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

Chapter 30: A Family's Blessing

 _Erik's POV_

"Good morning, Mr. Serrano." The receptionist, Liz, greets me as I walk into the lobby. I smile and nod at her, a little too tired to say anything back. Clearly the coffee hasn't kicked in yet. "Shall I hold your calls till the coffee hits?" She asks me. _And this is why I hired her._

" _Por favor_ (please)." I answer just as the phone rings. Walking over to glance at the caller, we both groan.

"Family emergency or sick day?" She asks, looking up at me. This caller, we both hate dealing with him.

"Eh we'll go with sick day today." I say as she picks up the phone. Hearing her make up the excuse, I head into my office to hide until everyone shows for rehearsal. Flopping down on the couch, I let out a exhausting sigh. "Alexa...play Mozart."

" _Shuffling songs by Mozart..."_ Soon the office is filled with _Don Giovanni_ and all it's good. Today should be an easy, just rehearsing a new piece and then family dinner. _Let the day begin..._

By noon, I'm about to throw a music stand against the wall. What I thought was going to be just rehearsing turned out into a day of listening to people attempting to sing and failing horribly. I forgot that Friday's, my studio is open for the public who want into the music industry and they can record a few demo songs if they wish. However, this last performer makes me want to rip my ears out.

"Please make this stop." I beg Rick who helps run the studio for me. He chuckles as he presses a few buttons.

"Oh she isn't that bad." My eyes glare at him as he continues to chuckle. "Well good news is this the last one until two."

"Thank god." I lean back in the chair as a knock comes to the door. "Come in!"

"Sorry to bother, but there's someone to see Mr. Serrano." Liz says, poking her head in the room.

"Who?" I don't have any appointments or meetings at noon. She doesn't answer but opens the door wider and my mouth smiles. _Angel..._

"Hey Christine." Rick greets her as he returns focus on the singer. She greets him back and walks over to me, holding a brown bag.

"Lunch." She sets it on my lap. I can smell the Wendys in the bag and my mouth waters. "How's the recording going?" She asks. Since none of my workers know I'm seeing her, we have to remain 'friends' in public.

"Erik's soul is slowly dying." Rick answers, making roll my eyes and Christine giggle.

"That bad?" She looks at me, making me nod. "Oh poor Erik." She teases, causing Rick and Liz to chuckle. "Well I stopped by to give you that and Nate says to answer your phone at some point today."

"I'll see him later, he can wait until then." She rolls her eyes.

"Sound a caring brother." Rick jokes.

"I try." I add back and look at her. "Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome. See you later, I have to go to orientation now." She groans. "Time to go be bored for two hours."

"Have fun dying of boredom." I joke.

"Have fun losing your soul." She jokes back and leaves. Rick laughs as the door closes.

"You know, I've always liked her."

"She's 18, back off." He holds his hands up in defense.

"Hey, just saying. Gotta find a woman like her for you." I don't answer as I turn my focus back on the singer back in the studio. Everyone in the studio always loved Christine. It's hard not to love her. She's perfect and she's mine.

Six o'clock hits and my stomach is growling for food. Walking inside my mom's house, my nose inhales the scent of food cooking. _Oh please be ready soon..._ Calling out, I hear footsteps running towards me.

"Uncle Erik!" My cousin's daughter comes running over to jump in my arms. Giggling as I lift her up, she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Here's my favorite niece."

"She better be, she's your once niece." My cousin comes in. "We're all waiting for you, didn't think you'd show up."

"And miss out on the crazy dinner." I scoff. "Never." We head into the living where I can hear everyone talking. When they see me, they all shout my name.

"Look who finally showed up." I roll my eyes at my brother. "About time you got here."

"Funny." I set my niece down as my mom comes into the room.

"Ah Erik, good you're here. Can you help Christine in the kitchen with the rice?" _Not even here for 5 minutes and I'-wait she said Christine right?_

"Christine's here?" I ask.

"Of course she's here, she's family." She gives me a quick hug. "Go help her while I convince your brother to set the table."

"Good luck." I head straight into the kitchen. Christine is standing at the stove, glancing at the recipe and then the pot. She seems so focus on the food that she doesn't hear me coming up behind her. She lets out a yelp when I poke her sides.

"Erik!" She slaps my arm as I can't help but laugh. "God, you scared me." She reaches for the spoon to stir the rice. "You know I hate it when you sneak up on me."

"I couldn't let the opportunity pass."

"Yeah yeah." She rolls her eyes and focuses back on the rice. "How was work?" She asks and my goran is her answer. "That bad?" I nod. "Well now you're having dinner with your family and you get to see me tonight too." She smiles, setting the spoon down and turning to face me, leaning back against the counter.

"I rather enjoy dinner with just you." I lean in closer, lowering my voice so my family doesn't hear us. _Yes, they still don't know if you are asking..._

"Oh really? What would we have?" She asks.

"Well first..." my hands instantly go to her waist to pull her. "We'd slip into something more comfortable and easier to get off if need be." I lean in closer to whisper in her ear. "Then we'd start with an appetizer and my favorite are these..." My lips move from her ear to her lips to kiss her. She moans into my mouth as her arms wrap around my neck. All thoughts of my family in the next room or the food go out and all I can think about is her and how much I want her right now. " _Mi ángel..._ "

"Oh my god..." We both freeze at the sound of another voice in the room. _Oh fuck!_ I quickly turn to see my mom standing in the doorway, her mouth open. Christine quickly turns away, cheeks burning red no doubt.

"I-I..." _Speak! Use words!_ My mind yells at me but how do you form words when your mom catches you kissing someone who has basically been family for 18 years and is also 18 too?

"Oh my..." She puts a hand to her mouth. "Erik...what is going on?" She finally asks. I can feel Christine turning back around, no doubt waiting to hear my answer. _Well guess I might as well let everyone know now..._ Not answering right away, I snake my arm around Christine's waist.

"Mom, meet the woman who stole your son's heart." _Cheesy and stupid and immature but I couldn't think of anything else._ She just stares at us for a minute. _I'm a dead man..._ We both jump when she a cry...a happy cry.

" _¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Finalmente!_ (oh my god! Finally!)" She rushes over and hugs us.

"Finally?" I ask in confusion as she hugs Christine.

"Oh honey, I've praying that somehow you two would get together."

"Really?" Christine asks, shocked as well as me.

"Oh yes. Ever since Erik came home from the hospital and was raving about you, I knew that you would be very special to him. Anyone can see the love between you guys. It's hard not to miss how you two are always smiling and with each other. You two were made for each other." Christine blushes and looks up at me.

"She is my angel and I do love her." A big smile appears on her face as she wraps her arms around me.

"So you aren't...mad?" Christine asks.

"Mad?" Oh no! Over the moon happy!" We both sigh in relief. "But I assume your father doesn't know about it." Christine shakes her head.

"We haven't really told anyone." She answers. "We don't know how to tell my dad just yet."

"Well I would tell him soon, better now than later. You don't want him finding out by someone else." Guilt reads all over her face. I know she doesn't like keeping this a secret, especially from her dad and family.

"I know, I just don't know how to tell him without killing Erik." She says. "It's still kind of all new."

"Oh I bet, but you can't keep this a secret from everyone."

"You know, you are right." And with that, I take Christine's head and head out into the living room where everyone is still chatting away.

"What are you doing?" Christine asks.

"You'll see." I say and clear my throat. "Everyone, may I have your attention?" Every stops and looks at us. "I have an announcement to make." _Here goes nothing..._ "Christine and I are dating and I'm crazy in love with her."

"About fucking time!" Nate shouts first as he jumps up to hug Christine. I let out a breath of relief as people seem happy about the fact that we're together. Christine is getting swamped with hugs and at one point, my sister pulls her away to talk to her. _Oh boy..._ Nate pats my shoulder. "Hey man, really happy for you. It's about time you two got together."

"Has everyone been wanting that?"

"Listen, Charlotte was nice and all. But we all knew that you were happier whenever Christine was around."

"And the fact she's 18 doesn't bother anyone?" I ask.

"She's an adult, she can make her own choices."

"Hope her dad is more understanding."

"Wish you luck when you do that, but for now. Enjoy time with your girl." He pushes in the direction to where my sister dragged Christine off to. Taking my brother's advice, I plan on spending time with my girl. Tonight we'll enjoy dinner with my family and we'll worry about how her father will react later.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello again. Ready for another chapter?**

Chapter 31: A Father's Worry

 _Christine's POV_

"Come on dad!" I shout from downstairs, twirling the keys in my hands. "We don't want to be late!"

"How can we be late when the party doesn't start for another hour?" He asks coming down the steps.

"Because you agreed to help out." I answer back and open the door so we can leave. _Plus it's perfect chance to sneak a quick moment with Erik while dad is busy._

"Now we aren't staying too long, you have classes tomorrow." I roll my eyes when he reminds me that I start college tomorrow. "Oh you said yesterday you were excited for college."

"Yea so were you until you saw the cost of that science book." I reminded him. He and Erik went shopping for my books with me last week and I swear he was going to have a heart attack when he saw the prices.

"Please let's not bring that up. My wallet is still recovering from that." I laugh as we get in the car. We quickly try over to Erik's place and park. Heading inside, dad heads straight for the kitchen where Erik's mom is cooking the food and immediately puts him to work. Looking around, I don't see him. Spotting Nate, I walk over to him as he gets the beer cooler ready.

"Balcony." He said without having me ask. "We'll cover." He winks at him.

"Thanks Nate." I say before quickly running off. Heading straight for the balcony, my stomachs fills with butterflies. I don't know why I keep getting butterflies when I see him, but I do. _Is that okay?_

The door to the balcony is open and right in the middle of the balcony is my man. A guitar is in his hands as he's strumming the strings. He seems so focused on whatever he's about to play so I keep quiet to see if he'll sing. I love his voice and it's become rare that he sings, even when he's just with me.

" _I promise that you'll never be alone_

 _This house will always be your home_

 _And our hearts will always beat as one_

 _As long as I can breathe I swear_

 _I promise that I will never let you down_

 _Be strong for you, I'll always be around_

 _Look into my eyes you'll see that we were meant to be together..."_

He starts singing as I lean against the doorway of the balcony. I remember hearing this song a few times, once at a wedding. It's a beautiful song, but I've never heard him sing it until now.

" _Through the fire we could hold each other up_

 _I'll be your shelter cause the storms are gonna come_

 _So don't worry anymore_

 _Cause this is no ordinary love_

 _And this I promise..."_

As he's singing, I can't but let my mind wander into a daydream... _sunlight streaming into the bedroom, the feeling of someone next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist as his lips softly kiss my shoulder, his sleepy voice waking me as his finger runs over the ring on my fin-..._

"You know it's never nice to eavesdrop on someone." His voices breaks me from my daydream, making me jump. "Someone looks like they were enjoying whatever they were thinking." He said as he sets the guitar down.

"I was until someone interrupted it."

"What was it about?" He asks. My cheeks blushes I recall it. "Must have been good. "Tell me."

"It's...nothing really."

"Must be something if you are blushing. Come on, Angel." He holds out his hand for me. Taking it, he pulls me to him so I'm sitting on his lap. "Tell me what you were thinking about.

"Just imagining things..."

"Like?" He asks, wrapping his arms around me as he holds me. "Tell me, Angel."

"Well...it was just me waking up one morning...with you next to me and...well we just weren't boyfriend and girlfriend." _Why do I feel so shy talking about this? Maybe because I don't know how he feels about this. I know he loves me, but we don't talk much about the future and where this relationship may go. Yeah we've only dated for like over a month already. Maybe I'm reading in this too much. I mean, I haven't really had a serious relationship like this before and he's had relationships before._

"Christine?" His voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You aren't the only only who thinks that sometimes."

"I'm not?" _He does too? AAAHHHHHH!_ My inner self is like squealing louder than Meg and jumping up and down.

"No you're not. If I had it my way, you'd already be moved in with me." I don't say anything but kiss him. He is truly the greatest man I have ever know and he's all mine. His lips kiss me back as I can feel his hands on my waist, turning me so I'm straddling his lap now. "How much time do you think we have?" He asks, a little breathless.

"Couples minutes maybe." I don't know how long Erik's mom can keep my dad busy with prepping the food since I know most of it was made earlier and they just need to reheat it.

"That's enough for me." He stands up, holding me still as we go back inside. Dropping me on his bed, I squeal as I feel the mattress under me suddenly. He quickly leans down to kiss me against, more deeply this time. Pressing his body against mine, I can feel his hard length against my stomach. Lifting my hips up, he groans as his hips grind against me.

"Erik..." _Stop this torture please..._ My hips wiggle against him, getting impatient. The sound of knock at his door makes us freeze.

" _Sorry to interrupt, but George is looking for his daughter."_ Nate's voice comes from the other side and I can see reality hitting Erik's face. Groaning, he gets off of me and stands.

"You go on, I'll be down shorty."

"Oh..." _Why is he suddenly getting distant?_ Climbing off the bed, I head out downstairs. Looking around for my dad, I spot him outside, talking to some people. "Hey dad."

"Hey there you are. I was wondering where you went off to."

"Just to talk to Erik."

"You've been spending a lot of time with him lately." _Oh no, he's been noticing. Act normal, pretend nothing is going on._

"Yeah..."

"You know, usually a dad would be concerned by his daughter is spending so much time with a guy."

"Dad, it's just Erik."

"That just means I know who it is. I'm serious, Christine. Be honest with me. Is there something going on between you two?" He asks. _Don't falter..._

"No dad, nothing is going on. We just close friends, that's it." _I lied to my dad. God I feel so horrible lying to him._

"Alright..." He only says. Somehow, I know he doesn't fully believe me. "Just...be careful. And cut back on the time you two are together during the semester."

"Okay dad." He only nods and goes back to talking to people. Suddenly wanting to talk to no one, I walk back towards the stairs and head up them. I don't go to his room or the balcony, but to the room that used to be mine. Walking inside, I climb onto the bed and lean back against the wall.

I don't keep track of how long I hide upstairs, but seems like the party is going on without me. I know I should go down to enjoy the party, but right now I rather be up here alone with my overthinking. Sometimes, I wish my mom were around to help me with situations like this.

"Christine?" I look up to see Erik's mom opening the door wider. "Is everything okay?" She asks. She has that mom worried voice.

"Yeah..."

"You don't seem okay." She walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"It's just..." I sigh. "I have this amazing guy who I love so much and he loves me and I just lied to my dad about it."

"Oh..."

"Like what am I supposed to do?" I ask. "I wanna respect Erik's choice to not tell him right now, but at the same time I just can't keep lying to him. It's starting to eat me up inside that I just outright lied to my father's face."

"Honey, you aren't alone. We asked Erik beforehand the same thing and he said what you said. And it ate him up inside too, it wasn't easy." She explains. "You have to understand that Erik and your father are like brothers and something like this could ruin that relationship between them."

"I know."

"But know this; my son is completely in love with you. He would probably marry you right now if he could."

"Really?" She nods.

"And he's trying to find a way to tell your father."

"It's harder than I thought."

"I know and he knows it too, but he's told me that you are worth it."

"Thank you, for listening and everything."

"You know I'm here for you. I know you miss your mother, your father and Erik miss her too. But you have all of us and I've always considered you a daughter."

" _Gracias mamá._ "

" _De nada._ " She hugs me back. "Now, get down to the party and enjoy it." She orders.

"Yes mom." She laughs as we get up and leave. Heading downstairs, we can hear music playing outside. Once outside, Meg quickly grabs my arm to drag me to the small dance floor.

" _Si me miras sé que me descifras_

 _Si te miro yo también lo haré?, lo sabes bien_

 _Este camino es como un libro abierto_

 _Y si hoy es el último día de mi vida_

 _Vida mía todo lo daré_

 _Seamos uno andemos el mundo_

 _No hay nada que no podamos juntos..."_

We dance to Juanes' song, enjoying our last night of summer. Nate soon joins us, spinning Meg around, making her giggle. Those two are an adorable couple! Soon someone takes my hand and spins me around to face him. _Erik!_ Somehow, my hips learned how to salsa and we start doing the salsa to the song. I'm sure my father is watching and not believing that the two of us can just be friends. And as much I want to tell my father, I'm going to wait until Erik is ready. Right now, I'm going to dance with the man I love and spend the rest of the night with my family.

 **Songs:**

 _ **This I Promise You ~ Frankie J**_

 _ **Juntos ~ Juanes**_

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Happy Wednesday everyone! Alright, who's ready to learn a little more of Erik's tattoos?**

Chapter 32: A Story Written in Ink

 _Christine's POV_

 **Me: Hey I'm done with my class. Where to meet?**

 **Erik: Ken's place**

 **Me: Another tattoo plan?**

 **Erik: Shhhh ; )**

 **Me: Be there soon**

Shutting off my phone, I put it in my bag and head towards Ken's place. Ken is Erik's tattoo artist and a really good one. He's done all of Erik's tattoos since the start, every single one of them. I don't know how Erik has room to get more tattoos; both of his arms are covered and there's one on his chest which surprised me the most. But it's Erik and he likes to surprise people like getting a tattoo on his chest or cutting off his hair. _Which I still miss his long hair_

Coming up to the tattoo shop, I can already see Erik's car parked in the lot. Going inside, music is blaring through the speakers and the receptionist points to the back where Erik is. Heading into one of the backrooms, Erik and Ken are chatting in the room. When Erik sees me, he gets up and walks over to me.

" _Mi hermosa rosa_ (my beautiful rose)." His arm wrapped around my waist to pull me for a kiss.

" _Hola Christine._ " Ken say as he gets ready.

"Hey Ken." I say back, wrapping my arms around my man.

"How was class?" Erik asks, still holding me in his arms as Ken preps everything.

"Boring." And it was. "Now about this tattoo you're getting."

"She doesn't mess around." Ken laughs. "Alright, lets do this." He snaps his glove. I roll my eyes as I take a seat to watch. Erik strips off his shirt; my eyes shamelessly scan all over his chest and arms. I don't care if he notices, but I can't help it.

"So what tattoo are you getting?" I ask as Erik lays back and lifts his arm up.

"You didn't tell her? I thought she knows all of your tattoos." Ken grabbed the sketch of the new tattoo.

"I know all his tattoos except for one."

"Oh really?" I nod. "Alright, we're going to prove that shortly." He puts the sketch on Erik's side, almost next to the one on his chest just over his heart. Once he removed it and Erik liked it, I quickly got a glimpse of it.

It was something I never thought Erik would get. Most of his tattoos were quotes or tribal, but this one was different. It still was a tribal style. It was of a large wolf with something cradled against it. I couldn't tell exactly what, but I noticed two hearts mixed in with the wolf's fur.

"Ready?" Ken asked Erik who nodded and he set to it. At first, we sat in silence as Ken started outlining the wolf's head in black ink. "Alright, let's prove this theory that you know all his tattoos."

"Ask away." I seat back, ready for this challenge.

"What was his first tattoo?" He asks, not looking away from his work.

"The cross that's made up with his dad's name and the date his dad died." I answered. "He got it right after he turned 18." The tattoo is on his inner left forearm, closer towards his elbow. "Next question."

"Okay...What tattoo did he get when he was drunk?" Ken asked.

"Hey, I wasn't that drunk when I got it." We both rolled our eyes. My dad told me this story and yes, Erik was basically drunk.

"The Anubis tattoo which actually I like despite that you were drunk when you got it." It's a beautiful tattoo. Ken continues to asks me questions about Erik's tattoos and I answer all of them. He has a huge tribal tattoo that basically covers half of his upper right arm that took hours to do and later got quotes put in the empty spaces. He has quotes from Shakespeare in English and Spanish, a few quotes from other famous poems that he loves, three music lyrics that he and I both love listening to...a small handprint dedicated to his niece, the Puerto Rican flag and this most recent tattoo is on his chest, over his heart and it's a quote about family and love. It's a beautiful quote. I will admit, despite all the tattoos; they are all beautiful done and he does put a lot of thought into each other them...expect for the Anubis tattoo.

"Alright, last one. That quote on his inner bicep about lovers be lost from Shakespeare." I do notice Erik tensing up slightly when Ken brings up that tattoo. And it's the only one I don't know about. He or my dad's never explained it.

"Um...I actually don't know."

"You didn't tell her?" Ken asks Erik. He seems surprised that Erik hasn't mentioned it. "Wow...well I won't say anything. That's for Erik to talk about." Ken goes back to focusing on the tattoo he's working on. I glance at Erik who is starting up at the ceiling. I can tell he doesn't want to talk about it right now so I'll let it go until later.

Later that night, we're at Erik's place and that tattoo is all done and still red. I realized now that the thing snuggling up against the wolf is a girl. At first I thought of Little Red Riding Hood since the girl is inked in red while the wolf is in black ink. But Erik explains that the wolf is more so the protector of the little girl...like how he always protected me when I was young. That tattoo represented was dedicated to us and how he was and always be there for me.

"Erik, can we talk about something?" I ask shly.

"Sure." He places the knife down from cutting the chicken. "What do you want to talk about?"

"That tattoo that Ken asked if I knew and I don't." His face goes still for a moment and then sighs.

"I knew I was going to have to tell you it eventually." He takes a deep breath. "You know the quote?" I nod.

" _Though lovers be lost love shall not and and death shall have no dominion_. It's by Dylan Thomas. I remember hearing it on the old Beauty and the Beast tv show." I tell him. I cried during that episode.

"Well...I got this tattoo after your mother died." He looks down. "I still remember that day..." The look on his face, that pained look made my heart ache. "You were about seven and your mother brought you over to visit." I listened to him talk. He barely talks about my mother or about her death. My father doesn't even talk about it and I learned not to ask. "Your father gave me the call that you were in an accident and I rushed as fast as I could to the hospital. I met your dad there and he told me you were alright, just a few bruises...but your mom didn't make it." He paused. "She was my best friend and I lost her. We were very close...your parents actually met through me."

"Really? I didn't know that." He nods.

"Your mom was my neighbor in high school and she met George one day. And the rest is history I guess. But uh...after the funeral and you guys moved in with me, I got the tattoo as a remembrance of her." He quiet now, too quiet. I see his eyes starting to get watery. I've never seen Erik cry in all my life. "She was like a sister to me." His head hangs down and his shoulders start to shake. _He loved her...maybe not like my dad had, but a brotherly love._

Coming next to him, I wrap my arms around him. I feel his arm around my waist, holding me against him tight. He kisses my forehead before resting his chin on my head.

"I miss her..." I whisper.

"I know...I miss her too." He whispers back. "But remember what I told you."

"Once you love someone, they stay in your heart forever." I repeat his words that he spoke years ago. I swear he got it from a Disney movie or something, but it worked and still does. Pulling away, he looks down at me.

"Now you know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it before. I guess I wasn't ready and it's always hard bringing your mom up."

"I get that. Dad still doesn't talk about her."

"Your father I don't think ever got over her death and I don't blame him. He loved her so much. I'm going to sound corny and cheesy right now, but I have no doubt that your parents were soulmates."

"You believe in soulmates?" He nods. "Do you think you found yours?"

"Yes I do, I'm looking at her right now."

"Really?" _Can he tell my heart is like on cloud 100?_ Smiling, he leans down and kisses me.

" _Te amo mi ángel_ (I love you my angel)."

"I love you too." Dinner is quickly forgotten as he carries me up to his bedroom. Our clothes are scattered all over his bedroom floor and I have no idea where my phone is. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is the man looking at me. I let the moan escape my mouth as he moves his hips, filling me with him. His hips drive into me, sending me overboard with passion. "E-Eri-ah!" His suddenly change of mind and flipped me over onto my knees. "Ah fuck..." As much as I love it when he's gentle and loving, I love it when he gets a little rough and his roughness was coming out. His hand comes to the base of my neck, he pushes me down against the bed. His other hand gripped my waist and his thrusts were getting harder. "Ah!" My legs shook as I came hard, harder than before. I can feel his lips on my back, trailing kisses up to my neck.

"My girl want more?" I can only nod, too breathless to speak. He moans against my ear as his hips start to move again. "Tell me what you want..."

"Y-You..." I manage to say. He kisses the back of my ear and neck, sending goosebumps up and down my spine.

"Turn around..." He says, pulling out of me. Groaning from his absence, I do as he says and turns around. He pulls me to him until I'm on top of him.

"Oh..." I giggle as I straddle him. Both of us sitting up, our eyes locked with each other. I don't look away as I lift myself up and lower down onto him. "Mmmm..." Without realizing it, my hips start to move. "Ah god!"

" _Dios mío_ (my god)!" He kisses me, our bodies moving against each other. I can feel myself coming, my stomach muscles tightening. My whole body shakes this time as I cum. He holds me as I climax, crying out. " _¡Mierda!_ " His hand grips my thigh and I feel him throbbing inside of me. All you can hear in the room now is our breathing. Our sweaty bodies still pressed against and on each other. He softly kisses my shoulder and collarbone. "You are my love, my heart, my soul..."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hello everyone. Happy November.**

Chapter 33: History Repeats Itself

 _Christine's POV_

Three hours of intense boredom is over, thank god. I don't know why I agreed to a three house lecture but I did and I'm suffering from it. Luckily Meg suffers with me too. _Not fun at all_

"Ready to hit the stores?" Meg packs up her books and stands up. Stretching my stiff back, I yawn.

"Why again are we shopping?" I ask, packing my bag and sending a quick text to Erik.

"Um Halloween, duh. We need costumes." Rolling my eyes, I follow her out of the room. I've never been much of a Halloween person, more Christmas. But since the college is hosting a Halloween party, we need costumes for it. So here we are, heading to the mall quickly for costumes before all the good ones are gone.

Arriving at the store, I glance down at my phone hoping to see a message from Erik, but there isn't any. He usually gets back to me, even if he's in a meeting which I constantly scold him. But today, nothing minus this morning. Sighing, I put the phone back in my pocket and try to focus on getting a costume rather than my boyfriend not texting me back all day.

"So...what you going to be?" Meg asks me, distracting me. "I'm thinking...Black Widow for me."

"I don't know what I want to be." Looking through the selection, I tried to figure out what I should be. I didn't want to wear any of the sexy costumes that are always made. "Maybe like this one..." I say to myself. Taking the costume, I quickly go into the changing room to try it on to make sure it fits. Quickly putting on the costume, I step out to show Meg and get her opinion.

"What are you supposed to be?" Meg asked.

"Why, a southern belle." I do my best at a southern accent. Living in Florida, I don't think I developed the true southern accent. My dad sure doesn't have an accent, but Erik sure does. _Speaking of him, I wonder why he answered yet..._ Shaking my head, I do a twirl to show off the dress more.

"I like it." Getting Meg's approval, I decide to get the dress. CHanging back out in my normal clothes, I help Meg find her costume which takes almost an hour. By the time we're done, It's almost dinner time and I'm hungry.

We decide to grab some food before heading home because I want food. We stop at some fast food place and eat inside. Placing the food on the table, I take out my phone and see no new messages.

"Uh oh, you have that look on your face." Meg noticed it a few times.

"Just...I guess a little worried. He usually gets back to me right away. But today, I haven't heard from him since this morning. Look..." I show Meg the messages or lack of them

 **Erik: Morning Angel,**

 **Me: Morning...Zzzzzz**

 **Erik: Come on, sleepy head. Time to get up. Get your sexy butt to class or you won't get a kiss later**

 **Me: You won't...you are lucky I love you**

 **Erik: And I love you. Now have fun at class and I'll text you later**

"And that was at like seven this morning." We glanced at the time now, 4:29pm. "Tell me I'm just being stupid and overthinking."

"You are not stupid, you are just worried as anyone would be. I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he got caught up in meetings or something." She tired assuring me. I don't know if it really worked, but there's nothing I can really do but wait for him to respond back. Meg keeps me distracted the rest of the time by talking about classes or the Halloween party coming up. As we get up to leave, my phone goes off. Reaching quickly for it, I'm hoping its Erik. I'm quickly disappointed when my dad's name is on the screen.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I ask casually.

" _Christine, I know you're out with Meg, but..._ " There's a tone in his voice, a mix of sad and worried. My thoughts start racing at what is wrong. " _...I-I need you to come home right now."_

"Dad,what's wrong?" Meg looks at me worried, sensing something is wrong.

" _It's Erik...he was in an accident..."_ It's all I can hear before my phone falls out of my hand. _Oh god, no..._


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone!**

Chapter 34: Recovering

 _Erik's POV_

"Now that was a performance." Nate said as he leaned back in his car. "She is going to love it."

"I sure hope so."

"Erik, trust me, she is going to love it. Who wouldn't love their boyfriend composing and singing a song dedicated to her?"

"Good point."

"When are you going to give it to her?" He asked.

"Not sure yet, maybe Christmas." Her birthday already passed and I don't do those monthiversaries. And our anniversary wouldn't be till next year anyway so Christmas was the last option, at least for this year. "Alright, lunch?"

"Let's go." We both stand up and grab our keys. Telling my assistant I'll be heading to lunch, she's in charge of calls and stuff. We head out to our cars and get in. Since Nate is driving to his work after lunch, we decide to drive separate. Pulling out onto the road first, I quickly call mom and set it on Bluetooth and put the phone on the seat next to me. Stopping at the light, I let her talk. Once the light switches to green, I press on the gas to go through the intersection.

"No I thi-" ...

" _Erik! Erik!"_ Nate's voice is all I can hear before everything goes black...

 _Christine's POV_

The fact that Meg and I didn't get pulled over or crash is a miracle but I don't care. Erik's in the hospital and I need to make sure he's okay. Meg doesn't even park in the driveway, just on the road and I jump out.

"Thanks Meg!" I call back to her as I run up to the house.

"Let me know how he is!" She yells back and drives away. Pushing the door open, dad is standing in the hallway, waiting.

"What happened?" I say breathless.

"I don't know. Nate just said he's in the hospital and that's it." He picked up the keys from the small table near the door. "His family is waiting at the hospital." Nodding, I basically run out the door to the car. Dad follows and we soon head to the hospital. The drive is agonizing; not knowing if he's alright or on the verge of death. By the time dad reaches the hospital, my nerves are higher than any rollercoaster and my stress is deeper than the ocean. Dad parks and we quickly head inside to the desk.

"How may I help you today?" The lady at the desk asks us.

"Erik Serrano...we're here to see him." My dad answers.

"He is currently in surgery..." _Surgery?_ "You can wait with his family in..." She tells us where his family is waiting. Thanking her, I basically leave dad in the dust as I rush through the hospital to find his family. Reaching the waiting room, I can spot his family sitting by the window. Dad manages to catch up with me and we rush over to them. Erik's mom spots us and quickly stands to give me a hug.

"Oh Christine, thank you for coming." She hugs me tight and I can feel the tears coming. I can hear my dad talking to Nate, something about what happened. Pulling away, I quickly wipe the tears away.

"What happened?" She sighs, like she's afraid to tell me. "Please, I need to know." Putting her arm around me, she leads me away to talk in private from my father.

"He was in a car accident." _No...just like mom..._ The tears start forming again and i can't stop them. "The person ran the red light and straight into his car. Nate was just driving behind him and saw everything."

"Oh god, poor Nate." She nodded. _Nate must still be shaking from it. Witnessing your older brother getting into a horrible accident..._ "H-How bad is it?" My voice starts to choke. "They said he's in surgery."

"He was hit on the driver's side. They said he wasn't responding when they got to the scene." My hands come up to my face to try and hide the flowing tears. "They're doing everything they can to save him." I start shaking my head. I don't want to think of him dying.

"N-No, no, no..." I let out a sob. "He can't leave. I don't want to lose someone else."

"Christine..." She pulls me into another hug. "It's going to be okay."

"I lost my mom...I can't lose him now." My body starts shaking, I can't help it.

"I know, I can't lose him either." I can't imagine how she would feel if she lost Erik. "Come on, let's join the others and wait." All I could do is nod and we slowly walk back over to the others. I sit in a chair next to his mom while dad is talking to Nate still.

Two more hours have passed and there hasn't been any word yet. No one has moved from their chairs except Nate and my dad to go get some food for all of us. I never like hospital food but it was the quickest to get without actually leaving in case there was news on Erik. But there wasn't and we all continued to sit there, waiting and hoping he would make it. I had texted Meg on what happened, telling her about the accident. Hearing my phone go off, I see it's Meg sending me a picture. It was of the car accident, the news had published the pictures from the accident and a small update on it. Erik's car is totaled. The other car was also in bad shape, but not like Erik's. It mentioned a little bit about the driver who caused the accident, but all I cared about is that police have charged him and he'll probably be in jail for a bit, maybe prison is Erik doesn't survive. _Don't think that, he is going to survive. He is going to make it...Please God, don't take him from me._ I already lost my mom, I don't want to lose someone else I love.

"Erik Serrano's family?" Hearing the name, we all look up to see a doctor standing there. "I'm Dr. Andrew Freeman." He introduced himself.

"How is he?" Erik's mom asked. We all keep silent, holding our breaths.

"He will be alright." I let go of the breath I was holding. _Thank you God._ "Surgery went well and he will be fine. He's resting now from surgery, but in a little bit, you can see him."

"Thank you, doctor." She thanks him.

"I'll have a nurse come out when you can see him. He may not wake for a bit, I should warn you. His body is very weak at the moment and it may be awhile before he wakes. But we will keep a close eye on him and update you."

"Thank you again doctor."

"My pleasure." He nods and walks away to talk to one of the nurses. I slump back in the chair, suddenly feeling exhausted. _He's alive and he's going to be alright._ I know I don't know what exactly the damage is; all I care about is the fact that Erik's going to be alright. And whatever the recovery process is, I'm going to stay by his side.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hello everyone! Did you miss me?**

 **I am back with a chapter and new changes happening so stay tuned (I promise)**

Chapter 35:

 _Christine's POV_

"Are you heading to the hospital today?" Meg asked as we sat on the couch. Dad was on his way home from work to pick me up to go to the hospital.

"Yeah, dad is pick me up. We're going to visit Erik for a little, see if he has woken up."

"He hasn't woken up yet?" I shake my head. "Is that...normal?"

"Doctor said he may not wake for a few days." And so far, it's been almost a week.

"How was he? The last time you saw him." _How could I forget that sight?_

"I couldn't see his face or any part of him really. He was covered in bandages or casts." I shake my head. "He's going to have scars, I know that at least. Nate said it was bad, real bad."

"I can't imagine having to seen that. Watch as his brother get almost killed." Meg shuddered. "Please tell me the asshole who ran the light is caught."

"Oh trust me, he is." Hearing a car pull into the driveway, we turn our heads to glance outside the window to see my dad pull up.

"I hope he's awake. Let me know." I said up to grab my phone.

"I will. Later Meg." I wave as I head out the door to get inside the car. Dad starts backing out of the drive and we head to the hospital. He's quiet on the trip over there. I know it's hard on him; his best friend almost got killed and we don't know if he'll wake.

Getting to the hospital, we parked and headed inside the lobby. I spotted Nate's car already there; he basically lives here at the moment, as well as Erik's mom. Heading to the room where he got moved after surgery, we see Nate talking to one of the nurses. When he sees us, he quickly excuses himself and walks towards up.

"How is he?" Dad asks.

"He hasn't woken yet." The look of stress and worry is written all over his face.

"Is he al-?" I begin to ask just as a familiar face comes out of the room. A face that sets me my blood boiling. "What is she doing here?" I say, clenching my teeth. I ignore the questioned look my dad gives me. Nate shots me a caution look before walking back over to the room. "Why is she here?" I can't hold my tongue or sound less pissed than I really am.

"She can be here, Christine." My dad says. "How long they were together, she's allowed to visit him."

"But they aren't together now." I can't see the confused look he's giving me, only keeping my eyes glued to the door where she disappeared at. Nate comes back out, with her right behind him.

"Charlotte." Dad politely greets her.

"Hello George..." She looks at me. "...Christine." _Bitch, if you think you can get back with him, you are so wrong._ I'm sure that reads on my face because Nate nudges my arm. I try and soften my face...didn't work. "I wish I could stay, but..."

"I will walk you out." Dad offers. I looked at him confused at his offer but then realize it gives me a chance to be alone with Erik. Nate and I watch them walk away before we walk to the doorway.

"I will stay guard, give you two some privacy." He whispers.

"Thanks." I whisper back and go inside. He shuts the door and it's just us in the room.

Slowly focusing my eyes on the bed, my stomach turns as I watch him just lay there. His chest rising and falling with each breath. That's it, no other movement. Coming closer, I could see clean bandages still around his face. Taking a seat next to the bed, I reach for his hand to take it in my mine, holding it tight. Hoping he would wake, he doesn't.

"Please wake up, Erik." My voice is pleading. I want him to wake up, need him to wake up. "Don't leave me. I can't lose you now too." I can feel the tears starting to run down my cheeks. I kiss his hand, hoping my touch will bring him here with me.

" _Lavender's blue_

 _Dilly dilly_

 _Lavenders green_

 _When I am King_

 _Dilly dilly_

 _You shall be Queen..."_

I pause, needing a minute so I don't choke the words.

" _My angel..."_


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Happy Friday everyone! Have a new chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it. Chapters might be a little boring as I get back into the groove of the story. But I promise, it's going to get interesting soon**

Chapter 36: Old Lovers Say Goodbye

 _Erik's POV_

It's hard to stare at yourself in the mirror and not recognize the face that is staring back. Sometimes I don't think it's me, but I know it is me. Though it's been two months already, I'm not even close to fully recovered. The scars are still visible, though healed, you can see still see them. One runs from my forehead down to my check, barely missing my eye. There are even some scars on my scalp that lucky my hair covers now that it has grown back in a bit from being shaved for the surgery. The bruises have faded, but that doesn't mean movement still hurts. Even though I'm being released from the hospital today, I'm still on bed rest for a few more weeks unless for physical therapy... _Oh joy_

Waiting in the room in the wheelchair, I have no idea who is coming to take me home. George has work and Nate is out of the town for a few days. My mom is already planning on moving in for a few weeks to help me recover. And Christine... _my Christine..._ She's been here every free chance she gets. She promised to come by to help me whenever she can, but after Nate told me about what happened when she saw Charlotte, I told her to maybe not come as much. The fear of her dad getting suspicious and finding out is not what I want when I'm trying to recover. Luckily she understood.

"There you are. Already to go I see." _Oh no..._

"Charlotte? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to take you home." She answered, making me groan. Nate told how she was here several times when I wasn't awake and she visited a lot the past few weeks. Sighing, I really have no other choice.

"Okay..." Is all I say as the nurse comes in with the forms.

"Here you go, if you can just sign these." She hands them to Charlotte. "May I ask what relation are you to him?" She asked.

"His girlfriend." She answers, making me winch at the word and then winch at the pain from the first winch. She finishes signing the papers.

"Alright, you are free to go. If anything worses, please call us." The nurse says and escorts us out of the room to the exiting doors of the hospital. Charlotte goes to get her chair while I wait, mentally wishing I wasn't here. After getting helped into the car, she drives off. I don't look at her but outside the window as we drive in silence.

"I'm so glad to have you out of the hospital. It was so depressing." She tries to make conversation. "Erik?"

"Why did you tell the nurse I'm your boyfriend? We've been broken up for months."

"We've always been like on and off, but I always still said we were together."

"Really? I find that hard to believe considering how many times I saw you out with other guys."

"Oh come on. I bet you dated other women when we always took a break."

"No I didn't." I corrected her. She sighs.

"I don't wanna argue about this now." _And you said I don't communicate._

"Thank you though...for driving me back to my house." I say, trying to be nice. Again, silence and I like it. I just wanna get home and get in my bed and try to forget about this car ride.

She pulls into my driveway and parks. I attempt to unbuckle my seatbelt without cursing in pain. _It's gonna be a long recovery._ She helps and then gets out to help me out of the car. I limp to the door and unlock it, opening.

"Can we talk?" She asks just as I'm about to step in.

"Fine..." I say and we head inside together. Stumbling over to the couch, I fall on it. Already, I'm out of breath and in pain from just moving from the door to couch. She sits down next to me. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I want to talk about us." She answers. "I want us to try again."

"Charlotte..."

"We were great together, you can't deny it."

"Charlotte..."

"Tell me I am not wrong." Sighing, I look at her.

"You are right, we were good. But there were so many times where we weren't good. How many times did you walk away? I lost count of how many times we ended things and then you came back, wanting another chance." Shaking my head, I look away from her. "There's only so many chances I can give and I'm done giving chances."

"You found someone else?" She asks.

"I have." I nod at her.

"Do you love her?" I hear the disappoint in her voice. Like she realized she's too late.

"I do, very much." She doesn't say anything, staying quiet for a few minutes. "Well...I hope she makes you happy and you are happy."

"I am, thank you. And...I hope you find someone and are happy."

"Thank you, Erik." She doesn't say anything else but gets up and leaves the house. Now alone and stuck on the couch, I let out a huge sigh, letting my head fall back on the couch. Now how I wanted to spend my day; get released from hospital and break Charlotte's heart. But I know she will be find and find someone for her. I have find my someone and I don't plan on losing her.

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hello everyone! Who's ready for another chapter?**

Chapter 37: A Night Together

 _Christine's POV_

"Erik! We're back!" Nate shouts through the house as we close the door behind us. "Where are ya?" He yells.

"I'm right here." He slowly appears from the living room, holding his side as he walks. "You don't have to shout." He walks over and tries to give me a hug with his free arm. I can hear the soft groans, knowing he's still in pain. I try and be gentle when giving him a hug back, but that's hard when his ribs are still recovering and sore.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." He answers. It's always his answer now when someone asks how he's doing. And I don't blame him. He's still healing from the accident. "What did you guys get?"

"Chinese for dinner and lots of ice cream." Nate answered, holding up the bags. "Plus a few other things." He quickly added. He goes off into the kitchen to put the ice cream away before it melts.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" He asks, hoping I say yes. I haven't been staying for dinner a lot lately. Trying to keep suspicion off of us from my dad. Ever since the hospital, I haven't been seeing Erik as much as I used to.

"Yes." I answer back with a smile. He smiles back and leans down a little, however much his body will let him. Standing on my tiptoes, I kiss him back. I miss his kisses, miss his arms around me...

"Break it up you two. Doctor said no activities until therapist gives the okay." Nate walks back in, tossing the empty plastic bag at Erik.

"Don't remind me." He slaps the bag away.

"Alright you two. Christine you are in charge. Have fun you two." Nate waves as us as he leaves. Looking back at Erik, his face is still turned towards the door, giving me a full view of the scars on his face.

They have healed up nicely, but you can still see them. One long one that runs down his right side, a few smaller ones on his cheek and forehead. His hair is slowly getting longer, hiding the ones that he had on his head. Reaching up, my fingers trace along the bigger scar. He flinches, still a little tense when it comes to his face. He turns his face back to me, my hand now cupping his cheek. Scars cover his body, some having ruined his tattoos. His arm drops from his side to wrap around my waist, pulling me in against him. I feel his body relax; I'm sure having missed this feeling. I have missed it too; feeling like I'm home again in his arms.

"I could stay like this longer but that Chinese food is smelling so good." I let out a laugh and step back.

"Go get comfy on the couch and I'll bring it out." I tell him and turn around. A sudden whack on my ass makes me jump and yelp. Turning around, I see that guilty look on his face. "Careful mister. Or no dessert." I wink at him.

"I'll behave." He holds his hands up in surrender, making me giggle. Turning back around, I head into the kitchen were Nate put the Chinese on the counter. Putting it into bowls, grabbing forks and napkins, I come back to the living room. He's sitting on the couch, slouched against the cushion with Hell's Kitchen playing on the TV.

"Here you go." I hand him the bowl and settle down on the couch next to him. "So who is Ramsey yelling at now?" I ask just before Ramsey throws a plate on the ground. We eat and watch the episode in peace, enoughing each other's company. It's been a long time since we've had dinner together and I have definitely missed it.

After dinner is eaten, I lay back on the couch, laying my head gently on Erik's leg. His hand runs through my hair, his other entwined with mine. Soft piano music is playing in the background with a few lights only on. I could almost fall asleep like this.

"I wish I didn't have to leave soon." See the time, I knew only had about an hour before I would have to head home.

"So do I." He says back. "If I had my way, I'd have you move all your things in and live with me."

"Really? You mean that?" I get up and turn to face him. Our faces even with each other.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to start and end my day with my Angel next to me?" My heart is literally souring at his words. I would love to move in with him. I know people would say it's too early in the relationship, but I don't care.

"If I could, I would move in in a heartbeat." Seeing him smile just melts my heart. "I think we should tell my father soon." His smile disappears.

"I know. But we'll do it together, okay?"

"When you're better, we'll tell him. Promise?" I hold my pinky. He looks down at it, chuckling.

"Promise." He pinky promises. Leaning in, I kiss his lips. He cups my cheek and as much I want to crawl on his lap, I shouldn't. "Come here..."

"We shouldn't. You're still recovering..."

"I'll be fine. But I haven't had you in my arms in a long time."

"If I'm hurting, tell me. Okay?" He nods and I crawl closer until I'm straddling him. His arms wrap around me, pulling me in. Giggling as his hands slap my butt a few times, I softly playfully slap his arm. "Behave..." He groans and looks up at him.

"How much longer do you have?" He asks.

"About 45 minutes. Why?"

"Lay down with me for a little?" Nodding, I get off of him and watch him painfully struggle to lay down. He manages and I lay down next to him. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he moves the pillow down to use for our heads. Having his body next to mine is basically heaven. This is where I belong and want to be. I just hope when we tell my dad, he will be happy for us. And then I can spend every night like this.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_ The sound of phone going off wakes me from the accidental nap we took. Grabbing my phone from the floor, I glance at the screen to see my dad's 3 missed calls. _Shit!_ Seeing the time, I was supposed to be home two hours ago.I can hear Erik groaning as he wakes up.

"What is it?"

"My dad...he called 3 times and I missed each one." I sit up, panicking a little. Dialing his number, I pray he doesn't answer and he's asleep. Erik still is laying next to me, waiting quietly.

" _Hello?"_ He sounds tired, probably was sleeping.

"Dad..."

 _Where the hell are you, Christine?"_ He almost yells into the phone. I'm sure Erik can hear him. " _You said you would be home two hours ago."_

"I-I'm sorry...I fell asleep." I tried explaining a lie to tell him.

" _Get your butt home right now. We'll discuss this when you get home."_ He ordered and hangs up. Setting the phone down, I'm sure Erik can see my hand shaking a little.

"I'm sorry, Christine." I shake my head.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." I try to assure him. "I should go and get this over with." I stand up. He moves to get up as well, but I hold my hand up. "No, you should rest. I'll be fine, I promise." I lean down to kiss him.

"Text me afterwards." He says. I can hear the worry in his voice.

"I will. I'll see you later."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Erik." I say back before leaving the house. The whole drive home, which isn't long, I was a nervous wreck. I don't think I have see or heard my dad angry, at least not with me. But I know that I promised him I wouldn't be out late and here is it, almost one in the morning. _Yep, my ass is in trouble. Just...keep calm_

 **Something is about to happen, stay tuned to find out ...**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Anyone anxious to find out what happens? Well you are about to find out**

Chapter 38: The Truth Comes Out

 _Christine's POV_

Parking the car in the driveway, I dread each step to the door. Opening the door, I can see dad standing there. And he looks pissed. Setting my phone on the table with the keys, I try to calm my racing heart.

"Where have you been?" He demands.

"At Eriks." I tell him the truth. "We had dinner and then just chilled on the couch. I must have fallen asleep." _Please accept that and don't question it..._

"This isn't the first time you've fallen asleep. You seem to always fall asleep whenever you're there." He points out.

"Dad, it's Erik's house. I've slept over many times before."

"That was because he was babysitting you." He points out. "And you spent more time over there this summer than before. What's going on?" He asks.

"Nothing." I lie. The screen of my phone lights up and I try to ignore it, but dad looks over to it. I suddenly start panicking as he reaches for it. "Dad..." His whole body tenses and the look of rage starts forming on his face.

"What the hell." Thankful, dad is not one for cursing. "I thought you just said nothing is going on between you and Erik." He holds up the phone for me to see the text. I forgot I had messaged him and he must have just replied back now.

 **Erik: Let me know how it goes. Once I'm better, we'll talk to him. I love you, Angel**

I don't say anything, just glance between him and my phone. I can see in his eyes; the realization coming to light. He drops my phone on the table, staring down. I could see the tears though.

"Dad..."

"Tell me the truth now, Christine. What is going on between you and Erik?" He asks, demanding this time.

"I love him dad." My voice shaking. "And he loves me."

"What?" I jump at how loud his voice got.

"Dad, please. I-I'll call Erik and we can talk together about this." Hoping he would agree because I don't want to have to do this by myself.

"I don't want to talk to that asshole!" He barks. "Now I get why you were upset when Charlotte was at the hospital." I could only nod, my body now starting to shake. I have never seen my dad so pissed. "Did he touch you?" He asks, now more choking on his words than barking them out.

"Dad, please don't do this. Let me try and explain."

"Answer me!" He barks again.

"Yes!" I yell back. "He loves me though. W-We don't know how it happened but it just did." I'm trying to hold back the tears. "He makes me happy, dad. He's never hurt me of forced me to do anything." _Unlike my ex..._

"Did he..." He couldn't even finish the question, but I know what he's asking. I don't answer. How can you answer when your father is asking if his best friend and his daughter slept together. "Christine." I have to wipe away my tears.

"Dad please. We love each other."

"You are too young to know what love is, Christine." He shook his head.

"I'm not too young. You and mom were younger than me when you fell in love and had me. I'm not a little girl anymore, dad."

"I'm going to be sick." He looks away.

"You now he's a great man, dad. He's your best friend. He's never hurt me; he would never hurt me.." I pause for a moment, trying to figure out what he's thinking. "He didn't want this to happen."

"Then how the fuck did it happen?" He yells. "He's an adult, he should know better and have some self-control." He slams his hands on the table, causing my phone and keys to jump. "I trusted him with you, Christine. I trusted him and this is what he does!"

"He never wanted to hurt you."

"He's destroyed me! Both of you have!"

"Please dad, we never meant for this to happen."

"When did this start?" He asks. I pause for moment, trying to figure out when it really started. _Probably since I was born..._

"Prom." I answer. I remember that night. How he came to my rescue after a disastrous prom night and danced with me in the living room. That is when it truly started. "He only kissed me, that was it." I quickly added. "Nothing else happened until after I was eighteen." _He didn't break any laws_

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Please dad, don't say that."

"He betrayed me, Christine. You don't mess with your best friend's daughter, no matter what. He was supposed to take care of you, that's it."

"He did take care of me. He's always taken care of me. He's always been there for me. He took care of all of us!" My voice rises. "He was always there for you and mom. He told me how he went to almost every doctor's appointment, was there when I was born, helped picked out the ring for you to propose to mom. He took us in when she died and helped us get through that time." I took a moment to settle my voice down. "He was always there for me, taking care of me."

"That's what he was supposed to do, not turn you into his sex toy." My hand instantly raised to slap him hard across his face. I freeze, not knowing who I am anymore.

"I-I'm sorry dad." I quickly apologize as he rubs his red cheek. "But I am not his fuck toy. I know you are mad and pissed at both of us. But that doesn't give you the right to say that."

"I'm sorry, Christine." he lets out a huge sigh. "I just don't know what to think anymore. This is killing me."

"Why don't we go to bed and talk more in the morning?" I suggest. Some sleep might help.

"I can't now." He grabs for his keys.

"Where you going?" I ask, my nerves rising again.

"He's going to tell me what he's done to my face."

"N-Now?" _No, no, no, no!_

"Yes now. I don't care what time it is. We are going to have a long talk about it, whether or not he wants to right now." He goes for the door. I quickly grab his arm to stop him.

"Dad please. He's still recovering." I plead with him. "Please don't..." Tears start coming back.

"Christine. This is between him and me." He says firmly. "I want you to stay here, do not call him or text me. Let me deal with this."

"Please dad, it's late. Tomorrow we can all talk together."

"No, this is happening now. Go to bed, we'll talk more in the morning." I let go of his arm, knowing it's useless now. He goes for the door, but stops. "You are never allowed to him again." I look up to protest but he holds up his hand. "Christine, I am still your father. And right now, I want you to listen to me."

"I can't." I say back quietly. "I love him too much...just like mom loved you so much. I can't let him go." I'll never let him go." He doesn't answer but slams the door behind him as he leaves.

My whole body collapses to the ground as I left out a cry. I can't move, my body frozen with guilt and fear. _What have we done? What have I done?_ Yes we knew the risks when we agreed to give this a chance, but we never thought it would come to this. God, he's so pissed and he's over to Erik's right now. _Oh god Erik..._ I jump up to grab my phone. Ignoring my dad's order, my fingers start typing away.

 **Me: Erik...I hope you get this beforehand. My dad is on his way. He knows about us. I'm so sorry, I'm literally shaking as I'm texting this. He's so mad, he went insane.**

I just press send. I don't know how to really warn him. Will my dad actually hurt him? I don't answer myself before I dial a number.

" _Hello?"_ A sleepy voice answers.

"Nate?"

" _Christine? What's wrong?"_ He knows I wouldn't call this late unless it's an emergency. And with Erik unable to drive, he's my next emergency contact. And this is an emergency.

"I need you to go to Erik's house." I try and sound a little calm but I'm sure I failed.

" _Why ? Is Erik alright?"_ I can hear the worry in his voice.

"I-I don't know. My dad is on his way there..." I try to not choke on the words. "H-He found out and he's so mad right now. I'm afraid he might hurt Erik."

" _I'll head over there now. Try to stay calm. If I know Erik, he'll put up a fight. I'll call you back later."_ He hangs up the phone and I fall into the chair. My dad and the man I love are going to go head to head against each other and I can't do anything but wait.

 **Reviews are welcome :)**

 **And don't worry, you'll find out soon how this showdown will go**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Got another chapter for you guys. Read to find out what happens between George and Erik**

Chapter 39: A Fight Between Brothers

 _Erik's POV_

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ The loud thuds on the door is loud enough that I would be able to hear upstairs. Pushing the covers off, I try and get up off the couch with as less pain as possible. There's still a few lights on which helps me get to the door. Opening the door, all I see is fist coming towards me before I can see the owner. I stumble back from the impact, hearing the door slam.

"You fucking pig!" George's voice growls.

"George..." He punches me again. Stumbling back against the wall, he doesn't wait for me to recover before a sucker punch comes to the ribs. _Snap!_ I hunch over in pain , holding my side as I try to process what the hell is going on.

"I trusted you." He starts. I look up to see the betray and pain in his eyes. _He knows..._ "I trusted you and you do this. How could you?" I try and straighten up. I know he can read pain all over my face, but I try and push it aside.

"I tried man." I manage to say. "I tried to so hard to fight this, to ignore the feelings. I tried putting distance between us, but it just kept coming back stronger. I couldn't fight it anymore." I admitted, leaning back against the wall for support. "I love her, man. More than anything in this world. I probably always loved her, as fucked up as that sounds. I happy with her and I know she feels the same way."

"She's only eighteen, she doesn't what she feels."

"That's not true." I pointed out.

"It ends today." He shoves me back.

"I'm not letting her go, George." He stares at me. Pushing myself off the wall, I try straight up again, despite my ribs crying out in pain with every moment. "I'm so sorry." I try and apologize, even though I know it's useless at this point. "This has been killing me inside."

"Killing you?" He repeats. "This is killing me! When did you start touching my daughter?" The accusations hurt more than a punch to the guy would ever.

"I never touched her." I told him. "It only started around prom. I swear, I have never thought of her other than my goddaughter and friend before that. I never touched her inappropriately, never."

"You were my best friend." _Were..._ "I was supposed to trust you!" Another punch and I just let it happen. Hitting the floor, I'm not even prepared for the kick to my ribs.

"You can trust me!" I yell through the pain. "I love her. I'd never hurt her."

"Shut up!" Another kick and I can hear another snap. My vision goes out for a second before I look back up at him.

"You practically handed her to me!" I try and stand up, stumbling a lot but manage to stand up. "Hate me all you want, but I'm not like some kind of predator. I have cared for her since the day you put her in my arms. I took care of her for you and Kristin." I haven't meant Kristin's name to him in years.

"Fuck you, Erik. This is about Kristin, isn't it. You wanted her but hated that I got her."

"This has nothing to do with Kristin. I loved that woman as a sister." And I did. She was always like a sister to me.

"Bullshit."

"She married you, not me. She had a kid with you, not me. She loved you, George. I was nothing more than a brother to her and that's it. So no, Kristin has nothing to do with this."

"I want you to stay the hell away from my daughter." I shake my head, not backing down.

"That will never happen. I will never let her go. I love her too much and I want to try and fix thi-"

"Fix this?" He repeats. "When you betrayed and lied to me, you think you can fix this? She's a kid, Erik. My little girl."

"She's not a kid anymore." I correct him. "Open your eyes, George. She's an adult, not some teen."

"Why her? Was Charlotte not good enough for you? Or any of the others? No, you had to seduce an innocent girl who looked up to you, adored and trusted you."

"I know you're pissed, I would be too. And I'm really sorry." I groan at the throbbing pain. "But I love Christine. I don't know what else I can say to make you believe me when I say I will always love her and never hurt her." The pain is almost getting too much for me to stand up. "Christine has someone in her life who loves her and cares for her just as much as you do. I'll never cheat or treat her badly. She has always been safe with me and will always be." I don't know if I'm pleading with him right now, wanting him to accept us.

"I'll never forgive you or accept whatever the fuck this is. I trusted you and you stabbed me in the back and heart." His words adding more pain and I hunch over, cradling my side where I know bruises already formed. "I don't ever wanna see your lying face again. And I don't want you anywhere near my daughter. Let her go and live her life and have fun." I shake my head.

"She doesn't want that."

"You don't want that. Stop being selfish. Let her grow up and make adult choices."

"Me being selfish?" I straight up. "How can you call me selfish after I basically gave up my fun to be there for you and Kristin. How many times I gave my plans so I could go to doctor's appointments, watch your daughter for you while you and Kristin went out? How many times I gave up my weekends?" I step forward, using my frame to tower over him. "Don't you dare call me selfish when I gave up so much for you?"

"You still had time to have fun and figure out your life. Christine is still young. I don't want her strapped down to you."

"Would that be so bad? She is happy with me and I'm happy with her. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He sharply inhales as he his fist meets my cheek again. I stumble back, but manage to return a punch to his face. He lunges forward, colliding into me and forcing me back on the ground. The impact knocks the wind out of me and the weight of him falling on me probably broke another rib. At this point, I don't even have the strength to fight back, my body too beaten to fight back. His weight is suddenly lifted off of me as I see Nate drag him towards the door.

"Get your hands off my brother!" He shoves George towards the door. He ignores Nate and glares at me.

"Stay the fuck away from my daughter." He only says before slamming the door behind me. Nate locked it and rushes over.

"God man, you don't look so good."

"That's an understatement." I attempt to sit up, but I don't think I moved an inch without my body crying out in pain.

"We need to get you to the hospital." He pulls out his phone, probably to dial 911 because there is no way he and I could get me even out of the house. I just lay there, staring up at the ceiling as I process everything that happened. I just lost my best friend and now I'll probably lost Christine. Could my heart handle losing her?

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! I hope you are enjoying the holiday (if you celebrate it) or just enjoying the Sunday. I have a new chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it**

Chapter 40: Giving Up?

 _Christine's POV_

Surprisingly, I didn't go to bed. How could I? My nerves were through the roof and I have no idea what is happening. After I called Nate, all I could do was wait. I made myself as comfortable as I could on the couch, waiting for my dad to come home or a text from Nate. I hope Nate gets there in time before something bad happens. I can't even watch a movie or read something because I'm a nervous wreck!

I don't know how long it's been, but I wasn't expecting my dad to come home with a swollen eye and a bloody nose. I jump off the couch to run after him as he goes into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"What it looks like." He answers calmly. Grabbing a towel to wash the blood off. "I hit him, he hit me back." My mouth drops. I never thought this would lead to them physically fighting. Though dad doesn't look horrible, I'm terrified at how Erik looks. Nate hasn't called back and I'm trying not to assume the worse.

"You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"He's a big boy, he'll be fine." _He'll be fine? He's still recovering from an accident! How is he going to be fine after getting into a fight with you?_

"I want to see him." I have to make sure he's okay.

"No." He firmly says.

"Please dad."

"Christine, no." He repeats. "I want you to stay away from him, it's for the best." _No it's not._ "I know you don't believe me, but you are still too young for a serious relationship. Especially with an older man. And one that has practically raised you. He's got your mind all messed up."

"No he hasn't." I argue back.

"I want you to have fun, date guys your own age." _Yeah because that worked out well_ "Live your life." I pause for moment, wondering if I should ask this question.

"Dad..." I hesitate. "Did you ever regret mom and me?" It was always something I wondered. Wondering he did regret marrying young and having a family before college.

"Never." He wrapped his arm around me, pulling in to give me a hug. "You and your mom are the world to me."

"Then why can't you believe that me and Erik are the world to each other?" I ask him.

"It's wrong, Christine. You called him uncle for how many years. He's your godfather. He babysat you from the time you were born."

"I know he took care of me, dad. I know I called him uncle, but that was back then. Our relationship changed over the years. I no longer saw him as the uncle who would babysit me or cook me breakfast before school. He became a best friend to me, someone I could confide in. And then it just turned into more. Our relationship grew and changed over the years." I pause for a moment, hoping he's taking in everything I'm saying. "He was so scared when things started to change. He tried to push me away, kept telling me to forget it and move on. He fought so hard and I knew a part of it was because of you and his friendship with you. But the truth is, I didn't listen. I wanted to be in a relationship with him and I kept pulling to see that the feelings are worth taking a chance. So be mad with me, not him."

"I can't be mad at you." He says back. "I'm just disappointed that you keep this from me and lie." I never liked disappointing my dad. And well now I have.

"I know, but I knew you would never understand."

"Because it's wrong."

"Maybe to you, but not to me. You always told me to make my own choices and I have. My choice is him."

"I can't accept that choice." My heart rips at his answer. I don't want to lose both of them. If I follow my dad's order, I'll lose Erik. If I follow my heart, I'll lose my dad. Both men whom I love, but now are at either side of the path and I have to choose one.

With dad home now, I finally go to my room. I still haven't heard from Nate and I don't want to risk getting caught talking to him about Erik. So all I can do is try and get some sleep. And I can already tell you, it wasn't much. I wake early and give up trying to get any sleep. Coming downstairs, I notice dad already left for work. Walking into the kitchen, my stomach protest to the idea of food but I know I have to eat something. Grabbing a box of cereal, I hear a knock at the door. Rushing over to it, I open the door to see Nate standing there. He looks exhausted.

"Is it all clear?" He asks, glancing around behind me.

"Yeah, why?" I ask back. He doesn't answer but steps aside so show Erik. "Erik..." Immediately rushing to him, his arms welcome me in a tight hug. I can feel tears already starting to come to my eyes.

"Shhhh, it's okay." His voice is soft. Pulling away, I let them come inside before quickly closing the door and locking it. We head into the kitchen where Nate quickly starts making a pot of coffee. Turning to Erik, my eyes scar his appearance. He looks worse than my dad. His check is swollen and bruised, probably from the punches. There's a small gash that is stitched up on his cheekbone. Though he's fully clothed, I could feel a brace around his torso and chest.

"What happened?" I asked, wanting his side of the story. He sighs and walks over to the bar stool to sit down. Nate is staring at the pto of coffee as it brews. _Poor guy...poor both of them._ "I can't believe he did this to you."

"I deserved it." He tries to get comfortable in the seat.

"Four broken ribs." Nate points out and my mouth drops. "I had to drag your dad off of him when I got there."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Erik."

"I'll be fine, Christine."

"When did you guys leave the hospital?"

"Just now, we came straight here." Nate answers, pouring himself coffee. _They've been there all night?_

"I'm so sorry guys." I apologize...again.

"It's alright, Christine. I knew something like this would happen when he found out. He has a right to be mad."

"But not to hurt you." I corrected.

"Can you blame him?" Nate asks, sipping his coffee. "He's your father and Erik is, well was, his best friend. Any man would be furious." Erik nodded, agreeing with what his brother said. And yes, Nate is right. "Now if you excuse me..." He set the cup down and headed towards the bathroom. Once alone, Erik looked back at him. The look on his face made my stomach turn. A fear built up inside of me as he opened his mouth to speak.

"This isn't something that he's going to get over quickly. I don't know how long it will before he will calm down." He sighs. "I know he's not going to let you see me and I keep making you lie to him." I can only nod. My eyes start to water as I realize what is happening. "I love you, Christine. But I make you choose between me and your dad." He takes my hand to pull me closer. I stand in between his legs, my arms around his neck as his snake around my waist. "This isn't a goodbye." I nod, the tears making me unable to speak. I feel his lips on my forehead and the tears come down. He holds me as I cry into his chest.

We both don't move, just remain in each other's arms. This isn't a goodbye, but it feels like it. I know we'll always have each other in our hearts. He's giving me the chance to live my life though I know it's slowly killing him inside to do. It's killing me too, I don't want to stop seeing him. But it's the only way. As much as it hurts us, we have to let each other go.

"You will always be my angel." He whispers in my ear. Pulling back, he cups my face. "And you will always be in my heart."

"You'll always be in my heart too...always." Leaning in, we kiss one last time. I don't know if I'll ever kiss him again or be in his arms again. But I know that I'll always love him and always be his angel

 **Reviews are welcome**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Life Moves On or Does it?

 _Christine's POV_

 _4 Years Later_

"Don't forget final performances are next week. It will your time to showcase what you have learned." The teacher reminded us. Closing my notebook, I grab my bag to put in. I can't believe next week is the last week and then graduation, hopefully. I just have to pass this performance. I've been spending the last two semesters preparing for this. And it's only a week away.

Once back to my apartment, I toss my bag on the couch and go to grab a snack. Opening the peanut butter, I start making a sandwich when my phone rings. Putting it on speaker, I set it on the counter.

"Hey dad."

" _How's it going out there?"_ He asks.

"Good. My final performance is next week."

" _How are feeling on that?"_

"Nervous." I answer. Who wouldn't be nervous about their final to graduate.

" _I know you'll do fine and pass with flying colors."_ He assures me. " _And then I'll get to see you graduate."_ He's been looking forward to that for months. Ever since I transferred to California Institute of the Arts, he's been counting down the days until I graduate. I was a sudden decision I made. Once I finished the semester, I transferred and moved out to California.

"How's life back in Florida?" I asked. I haven't been back there in months. Dad came for Christmas here and I spent Thanksgiving with friends in New York. Even the summers, I didn't go back to Florida. I took some extra classes instead.

" _Oh you know. Hot and sunny."_ He chuckles on the other end. " _I'll let you go, I'm going to grab a drink with buddies. I love you."_

"Love you dad." I hang up for the phone and finish making my sandwich. Hearing dad actually going out and having a life makes me happy. Our relationship healed and is back to what is used to be. But I still wonder if he ever patched things up with Erik.

 _Erik..._ I set my knife down as his name slips my mouth. Not a day goes by that I don't think of him, miss him, want him here. It wasn't easy leaving him, it still isn't easy being away from him. When I left, he was still was recovering from the accident and then a fight with my dad. I can't forget how much pain was in his voice that day and it wasn't because he had four broken ribs. We didn't speak after that day or for the past four years. Every once in awhile, I would talk to Nate because he's still dating Meg and he would tell me about Erik. It took him months to make a full recover. A part of me wishes I would have been there for him, but I knew I couldn't. I knew I wouldn't have been able to sneak over there to see him. I was hard being so close to him but yet so far. It was a part of the reason I transferred out here. It was a hard decision but one I knew I had to make. The first few months were hell for me. I would cry every night. Thankfully I didn't have roommates. Overtime, I adjusted to not hearing his voice or seeing him, but it wasn't easy. I sometimes wonder if he moved on, started dating someone else. But that thought always made me sick and I would quickly think of something else. As for me, I tried dating only three times. All three times never made it past the first date. None of the guys were what my heart wanted. And my heart wanted a man that was thousands of miles away.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I think I'm spoiling you guys with how many chapters so far this weekend. But I doubt y'll are complaining.**

Chapter 42: A Boring Life

 _Erik's POV_

Leaning back in the chair, I am so relieved that it's the end of the day. All day, I was stuck in meetings and now I am finished with the torture. I hate meetings, always have and always will. Standing up, I grab my things to take home and leave the studio. I have a few hours before Nate and a few others want to go out for drinks to start the weekend. And after the week I had, I need a drink.

An hour before I planned on leaving, I hear my front door open. Already, I know it's Nate because he's the only one that just barges in. Luckily I just got dressed from the shower and come downstairs to see him and Meg in the kitchen.

"So nice of you two to stop by." I say walking pass them to grab a glass.

"I told you to text him to let him know we're stopping by." Meg slapped my brother's arm. "Hey Erik."

"Hey Meg." I smile at her as I pour myself some water. "How did finals go?" I ask her.

"Long, torturous but I'm finished!" She sequels.

"Wait till you sit through meetings." I warn her. She shudders.

"No thanks." I chuckle and set the glass down.

"So what brings you here?" I ask her. "I know this one is forcing me out for drinks." I nod towards her boyfriend. I have to give her credit. She and Nate have been together for four years now.

"I came over to invite you to graduation."

"When's that?" I ask.

"In two weeks."

"I can't. I'll be in California that week."

"You will?" They both ask in unison. Nate looks up from the cake that was on my counter which is now in his mouth.

"I agreed to help grade senior graduation finals at one of the arts schools there." I tell him.

"Which one?" Nate asks.

"California Institute of the Arts."

"You'll be gone all week?" Meg asks. "Will you seeing all of the finals?"

"Yes...may I ask why I'm being interrogated?" I ask them.

"J-Just curious." Meg shrugs. I eye her questionly but letting it go. "Well I guess I could forgive you for missing my graduation. But you can make it up by throwing a party afterwards."

"I promise I will throw you a graduation party when I return." I promise her. "I'll even bring you something back from California."

"Oooo yeah!" She sequelled. "Alright, I'll let you two have your bros night. Keep an eye on this one."

"I'll behave." Nate puts his hands up in surrender.

"I was talking about your brother." She corrects before leaving. I look at him confused. "Have fun you two!" She shuts the door behind her. I shake my head at her.

"She's your girlfriend." I say to him before grabbing my phone and keys. "Ready?" Nodding, we decided to leave early for drinks. Nate texts the others, letting them know we'll be early and to come whenever they want. Leaving the house, we get into my car and head to the bar.

Sitting at the bar, the beer is placed in front of me. Scott and Kevin join us early and we sit at the table, enjoying our first round. Scott is going off about his family how and how his daughter is about to start 1st grade. Kevin's second son is already in 3rd grade and expecting a 3rd in a few months.

"I can't believe Lizzie is starting 1st grade." I say, sipping my beer.

"Tell me about it. I'm not ready for it." Kevin shakes his head. "I'm not ready to be chasing away the boys."

"Relax, man. You still have time before that happens." Scott pats his back. "How are you and Meg doing?" He asks Nate.

"Really good. She graduates in two weeks and then..." He stalls before spilling it. "...she's going to move in with me." I almost choke on my beer.

"Wow." Kevin says. "That's great man, congrats. That's a big step."

"Thanks. You have no idea how hard it was for me to ask her to move in with me."

"Wait till you figure out how to propose to her." Scott raises his glass to take a sip.

"One step at a time." I didn't know Nate had asked Meg to move in with him, but I'm happy for him. They have been together for four years now. She's practically become a younger sister to me over the last four years.

"What about you?" Scott asks me. "Any lucky woman in your life?" Nate glances over to me.

"No." I shake my head.

"Come on, man. Why not?" Scott asks.

"How long has it been?" Kevin asks. _Four years..._

"My love life is just fine." _Lack of love life..._

"Seriously? You don't have your eye on anyone?" I shake my head. "I don't know how you do it man." Scott shakes his head. "I don't think I could do it." _Trust me, it isn't easy._

"Well I hope you find someone and we can expect a Serrano wedding soon." Kevin raises his glass and we all click glasses, taking a sip of our drinks. The other guys eventually join us and the night goes on until the bar closes. I always enjoy a night out with friends considering it's the only times I go out or with family. That's been my life for the past four years: work, sleep or out with friends or family. No vacations and no dates. _Yep, that's my life for now_

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: 4 chapters in one night, I am on a roll :D. This chapter is kind of different because it's going to be through George's POV. So I hope you enjoy it**

Chapter 43: A Bond Through the Ages

 _George's POV_

"How many photo albums can one girl have?" I ask myself as I got through the box of photo albums. Since Christine is almost graduating in two weeks, I decided to throw a welcome home slash graduation party for her. And for that, I need some photos. Over the years, ever photo album was put in this box for storage and now it's going to come in handy. Pulling out each album, I look at the dates on the front cover. Taking one album out, a disc falls from between the pages onto the floor. Picking it up, I don't recognize it. "Where did you come from?" I put the album down and walk over to the TV. Opening the player, I put the disc in and play it.

The screen opens up to a quote, one that I recognize and have seen before:

 _I love thee,_

 _I love thee with a love that shall not die,_

 _Till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old_

The quote fades into an old video from when Christine was little. She's sitting on the couch, looking excited as...my blood begins to boil as I see _him_ grabbing his guitar and tuning it.

" _Alright, Angel."_ He says to her. " _You ready?"_ She nods excitedly and he begins to play the song.

" _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry..."_

Pictures start appearing on the screen now, the music still playing in the background. A picture of when she was borning, being held in his arms. The one from when he first babysat appeared; her sleeping next to him. I remember how Kristin loved that picture of them. More come from her birthdays, the many times he babysat. Each photo, she's smiling. Smiling at him. The one of him with all the makeup that Christine and Meg did made me laugh. He could never say no to her.

It goes back to him singing to her. Their eyes glue to each other and a huge smile on her face.

" _Don't listen to them_

 _Because what do they know_

 _We need each other_

 _To have to hold_

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know..._

 _When destiny calls you_

 _You must be strong_

 _I may not be with you_

 _But you've got to hold on_

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know_

 _We'll show them together_

 _Cuz you'll be in my heart..."_

The new round of pictures of when she's older. From all the family parties, her graduation party when he sang to her. The photo of them at Disney, standing in from castle. That smile is still there. That smile has always been there.

The video cuts to one that shocks me the most. At first, I almost don't want to watch once I realize it's Erik's bedroom. But when Christine appears in it, fully dressed thank god, I notice something. That look she has on her face as she watches Erik sing the very same song to her. It's the look her mom gave to me and the realization hits me hard.

Christine was right. They always had a special bond and it grew into something stronger and more. The look on her face, I could see the love in her eyes. His look mirrors hers. I have never seen him look at someone they way he looks at her. Even as he finishes the song, his eyes never leave hers. I stop the video there, unable to watch the rest of it.

I don't even take the disc out of the player. I just grab my keys and leave the house. The drive isn't long before I pull into the driveway I haven't pulled into in four years. Parking the car, I don't bother turning it off as I walk up to the door. Knocking on it, I wait for it to open. A few minutes go by and no answer. I knock again and don't hear anything. Pulling out my phone, I dial a number and wait.

" _Hello?"_

"Nate? It's George."

" _What you want?"_ I don't blame him for not sounding happy to hear my voice. Last time I saw him, he had to drag me off his brother.

"Is Erik home?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

" _He's away for the week. Some business thing."_ He answers. " _Why?"_

"I have to talk to him." I pause. "Tell him when he gets back to call me. I have something to talk to him about."

" _About what?"_

"About how I ruined the best thing for him and my daughter."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Happy Monday! So...who's ready for a little reunion? Enjoy**

Chapter 44: A Performance from the Heart

 _Christine's POV_

Today marks the start of the graduation final performances and I'm freaking out. Yes, I have been preparing myself for months for this, but it's still hard to believe that all my hard work over the last four years have come down to this. So of course I would be nervous! But I can do this. I mean I have no choice. Good thing I signed up for the first day slots so I could get it over with.

Entering the auditorium where everyone else was gathering, I found a seat next to one of my friends. I see the director of the program in front by the stage, talking to a few people who I don't know. I have never seen them on campus before.

"You ready?" My friend Amber asked me.

"I'm ready to get this over with." She scoffed.

"You and me both. I'm getting nauseous just sitting here, waiting for him to start." I can relate. I feel like my stomach is going to come up from the nerves. The first final isn't supposed to start until 8:30 and it's only...8:20. _This is going to be a long day._

"Could I have your attention please?" The director stood on the stage. We looked looked up at her, waiting for her to start the finals. "First off, I would like to wish everyone good luck today. I know each and every one of you worked incredibly hard over the semesters. I have watched many of your grow in your skills and I look forward to seeing what you all have learned." Everyone clapped their hands when she finished. _Why? I don't know but I guess people do that._ "Now, I would like to introduce you to a special friend of him who is going to help me grade each one of you today. He's a well known composer, his scores have been featured in many motion pictures..." _Is she talking about who I think she's talking about?_ "Please welcome Mr. Erik Serrano." I think my lungs stopped working. All I do is watch as he walks on stage to stand next to the director. My heart started racing in my chest as my eyes locked on him.

He hasn't changed much over the years, still the same handsome Erik I have always know. His hair is back down to his shoulders; he doesn't have it pulled back, letting it hang down. The black polo showed off the tattoos and the muscles of his arms. Girls were fanning themselves as they stared at him. Me? I can't breath yet my heart is racing like crazy inside my chest. He just waves to everyone, not noticing me sitting there. _Does he know I'm here? Shit, I have to perform in front of him._ Now I want to throw up. What's more nerve wracking than performing in front of your class? Performing in front of the man you love who you haven't seen in four long years.

"Let's start the finals." The director said and the two walked off the stage to sit in the chairs in front of the stage. "Alright, first of is..." She read off the first name and the person went on the stage. I don't pay attention to what the person is doing for their final. All I'm paying attention is trying to calm my breathing which I doubt won't work. _Breath Christine, you can do this._ As the performances go on, I just keep my eyes to the ground. At one point, one of the professors taps my shoulder to let me know I'm next. _Here's goes nothing..._

Waiting on the side of the stage, I peak out to see Erik looking down at his songs as the performer finishes up. He doesn't say anything while the director makes a few comments to the student. He hasn't spoken at all, keeping quiet and almost always looking down at his notes.

"Next please." The director says and I force my feet to move forward. Walking to the center of the stage, I take my position. Erik is still looking down at his notes. _He won't be for long._ "Your name please."

"Christine..." Erik's head shots up when I say my name. His eyes locking onto mine, those beautiful eyes that now haunt my dreams each night. I miss gazing into those eyes.

"When you're ready." She says. I nod and clear my throat softly as the pianist starts to play. I decided on two songs, which was the requirement and the two songs somehow fit perfectly now for me to sing.

" _Every night in my dreams_

 _I see you, I feel you_

 _That is how I know you go on_

 _Far across the distance_

 _And spaces between us_

 _You have come to show you go on..."_

I begin to sing, trying to keep my voice steady and calm. This is my moment to show what I can do.

" _Love can touch us one time_

 _And last for a lifetime_

 _And never let go till we're gone_

 _Love was when I loved you_

 _One true time I hold to_

 _In my life we'll always go on..."_

I lock eyes with him as I sing those words to him. He doesn't take his eyes off of me the entire time I perform the song. Looking down at one point, I let my breathing settle before hitting the high notes. I can feel tears starting to come to my eyes as I let my voice sing out the words. I don't look at him at the moment, afraid I would actually start crying and I don't need that right now. With the music finishing off the song, I take a shaky deep breath. The room fills with applause as I finish the first song.

After a minute of rest, the piano starts up again to start the next song. This time, I know I may shed a tear. Looking back up, I don't meet his gaze. _Not yet, just wait..._

 _Who knows when love begins?_

 _Who knows what makes it start?_

 _One day it's simply there,_

 _Alive inside in your heart._

 _It slips into your thoughts,_

 _It infiltrates your soul,_

 _It takes you by surprise,_

 _Then seizes full control._

 _Try to deny it,_

 _And try to protest,_

 _But love won't let you go,_

 _Once you've been possessed..."_

My voice is a little shaky at the beginning. All the emotions that I've kept bottle up for the past four years slowly starting to creep out.

" _And soon as you submit,_

 _Surrender flesh and bone,_

 _That love takes on a life much bigger than your own._

 _It uses you at whim and drives you to despair._

 _And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear._

 _Love gives you pleasure,_

 _And love brings you pain!_

 _And yet, when both are gone,_

 _Love will still remain..."_

Never did I forget the happiness I felt when I was with him. How I remembering smiling each time his name was mentioned or seeing his face. The feeling of being in his arms and how at home I felt in them. All those moments, those emotions are clear in my voice as I sing. As the music played, I feel a tear start to run down my face. Meeting his eyes, I let my voice soar with every fiber and emotion in my body.

" _Love never dies!_

 _Love will continue!_

 _Love keeps on beating when you're gone!_

 _Love never dies once it is in you!_

 _Life may be fleeting,_

 _Love lives on..._

 _Life may be fleeting!"_

The room is silent as I end the high note. My eyes never left his and stay on his as I finish the last line.

" _Love lives on..."_

The room erupts into applause, even the director is clapping. But I don't care. All I care about is the man standing up, the look of proud on his face. He mouths "bravissima mi ángel " to me, making me blush a little. Taking a little bow, I walk off the stage. Once in the safety of the shadows of the curtains, I wipe the tears from my eyes. My heart is still racing in my chest and my body shaking a little. _I did it, I did it..._ I look back out there and see him talking to the director. As much I want to talk to him quickly, I know he has to finish assisting with the finals. Hopefully I'll talk to him soon.

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: New chapter for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it**

Chapter 45: Brothers Again

Erik's POV

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" I ask as I lift the hood up of the car. Nate brings over the tools and sets them down in the driveway.

"Because we are cheaper than a mechanic." He answers. "And she offered free food, so can't say no to that." He added. Shaking my head, I reach for one of the tools. "So...how was California?" He asks. I sense a little nerviness in his voice.

"Not bad." I shrug. "Weather was hot, but that's expected. Saw lots of performances. Some were very good, others need maybe another semester. But I think they all passed." I tell him.

"So...no special performances stick out?" I glance at him. "What?"

"Do you know something I don't?" I ask him.

"Um..."

"Nataniel Luis Serrano..." He holds his hands.

"Alright, alright, I'll spill. Just don't ever say my full name again." He sighs. "Did you see Christine?" He asks.

"How did you know she was there?" I ask him, stopping my work.

"I-I-" He stutters but stops when we both hear a car pulling up into the driveway. Looking at the car, we both recognize the car.

"What is he doing here?" I ask, pulling my hands out of the engine and wiping them clean.

"I don't know, but I know he wants to talk to you." Nate tells me. "He came by after you left."

"Huh..." We watch as George gets out of the car and approaches us. "Am I due for another few broken ribs?"

"Funny." He tosses me a disc case. Catching it, we both look at it. There's no title on it, I don't recognize it all.

"What's this?" I ask, flipping it over.

"You've never seen it?" He asks me, I shake my head.

"Go ahead, man. Meg's car can wait." Nate pats my back. Handing him the tool, George and I head inside to the living room.

Entering the room, I walk over to the TV. George sits on the couch as I put the disc in the player. Walking over to the couch, I don't sit down on it like George did. Pressing play, we wait for whatever this is. Seeing the quote appearing on screen, I glance down at the exact quote inked into my skin of my arm. _She remembered it?_ Hearing my voice on the screen, I look back up to see a younger me sitting with my guitar and my little angel next to me. I remember that moment.

"You never saw this?" He asks me.

"No..." I watch the video, suddenly seeing pictures of me and her throughout the years.

"The first time I saw this, I was so pissed." He starts. "But the more I watch it, the more I realize something."

"What's that?" I ask. He doesn't answer as we keep watching. The photos become more recent, There was even one from our Disney trip, us in front of the castle.

"How could I not see it?" I don't know if he's asking himself or me.

"Sometimes we don't want to see the truth that's right in front of us." I tell him. I know the exact feeling. "We don't want to admit to the truth, afraid of it."

"You sound like you are talking from experience." He pointed out.

"I am..." I tell him, looking down. "I didn't want to admit that something was changing between us."

"I know, she had told me that but I refused to listen. But watching this video, I realized that you two always that some sort of special bond. And she was right, it grew over the years. I was so so mad that I couldn't see it. But...I saw it in her eyes when I watch it." I don't say anything. "I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it." He apologized. "And for the broken ribs." He quickly added.

"I deserved."

"Maybe the first broken rib." He jokes, making us both chuckle. "I am sorry for what I did. I had no right to break something like what you two half, no matter how much I was pissed off." He pauses. "I'm going to sound like a cheesy teenager right but I want my best friend back." I chuckle at how right how right he was. "I know it took my four years to realize everything, but I hope it's not too late."

"It's not." I tell him. He smiles a little and holds out his hand.

"So we good?" We shake hands.

"We're always good, brother." He smiles and leans back against the couch, exhaling deeply.

"Listen, Christine is graduating in a few days, I'm flying out there for it. And I was wondering if when we get back, maybe...surprise with a welcome home party here?" He asks.

"Oh you know the Serranos can never say no to a party here." I joke, making us both laugh. "I know my family would love to see her again, they miss her."

"I know she misses them. And you most of all." He says. "She hasn't been herself since she left and I know it's because of you. I want my daughter back and I know for that to happen, I have to accept the fact that she loves you."

"So you would be okay with the idea of us dating?" I ask him.

"I would have to get used to it. But I know how happy she was with you. I always told her that as long as she is happy, I'm happy. And if that means being with you, then I'll have to accept that." Hearing him say that was something I was hoping for years to hear. Yes, I would have liked it to have been sooner than waiting four years. But I'm okay with that. I have my best friend back now. And after seeing Christine perform her heart out last week, I'll have my angel back soon.

 **Warning: expect a big reunion the next chapter**

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 46: Till I Hear You Sing

 _George's POV_

"A little to the left." Meg tells Erik and Nate as they try to put a banner. "Now down a little."

"It doesn't have to be completely straight." Nate says as he tries not to drop it. They two have been trying to hang it for the last 20 minutes and I'm sure they regret asking Meg to help them.

"I want it to be straight, okay." I shake my head as they groan. "Erik, lift it up slightly."

"Meg, I'm already standing on my toes on this table. I can't stretch anymore." He tells her. "Can't we just lower it so we can actually attach it to the wall?" He asks.

"Fine." She rolls her eyes. They sigh in relief and quickly attach the banner to the wall. Hoping off the table, they stand up to look at their work. It's not straight at all, but they are happy with it. "Is there anything else to do?" Meg asks, looking between me and Erik.

"I don't think so." I look at Erik.

"Well mom will start making the food tomorrow and that's basically it." He said.

"Ah I can't wait!" Meg clapped her hands. "This is going to be so much fun!" SHe practically jumped up and down.

"Wait, how are you planning on getting Christine over here without drawing suspicion?" Nate asks.

"I got that all covered. I'll message you when we're outside so you can get everyone ready." Erik nods and takes a deep breathe. We've been planning this party since I forgave him. He's been getting things ready while I was in California and it's coming down to just the last touches.

"Alright, well with everything set up. I need to head to the studio to get somethings done." Erik said, grabbing his phone from a table. "You two, I'll see early tomorrow." He points to Meg and Nate. "And you'll let me know when you're outside the house." I nod. "Good, see everyone tomorrow." He says and heads inside the house to leave. I can tell he's nervous, it's not hard to see it. Though I know that once he sees her again, he'll be back to the Erik I knew.

 _Christine's POV_

 _Hmmm what to wear?_ I look through my closet, looking at the outfits. Searching through the tops, I picked a little corset crop top to match with a pair of jean shorts. Putting the outfit on and checking myself in the mirror, I approved. Deciding to leave my hair down for the moment, I grabbed a hair tie because I know I will put my hair up at one point. Heading downstairs, dad was waiting by the door.

"Ready dad?" I ask, grabbing his attention. He looks up from his phone and nods.

"Yep, lets go." Pulling his keys from his pocket, he opens the door to let me go out before locking it and following me to the car. "Now, before we go to lunch, I have a surprise for you." He says as we get into the car.

"A surprise?" He nods. "What kind of surprise?" I ask.

"Now it won't be a surprise if I told you." He points out. "But you can't see it until we get there." He holds up a bandana.

"Okay..." I only say before taking it and putting it over my eyes, tying it in the back. I can feel the car start to move and I just wonder where dad is taking me. The drive wasn't too long before he puts the car into a stop and turns it off. "Can I take it off now?" I ask.

"Nope." He says, getting out and coming over to help me out of the car. "Keep it on." He says, guiding me to wherever he's taking me. I have no idea where we are or where we are going. "Okay, you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay...one...two...three." He quickly takes off the bandana.

"¡Sorpresa!"

"Surprise!" _Oh my god!_ The whole backyard is filled with people; my family, my old friends and...Erik's family. Looking around, my mouth drops as I realize where I am. This backyard that I spent so many times, this backyard that I spent a lot of times sitting next to a certain person. _Erik..._

"Welcome home." Someone's voice brings me out of my thoughts and back to the party. I focus on greeting everyone, mainly my family at first.

"It's so good to see you again." I hear Erik's mom and give her a tight hug. I've miss her so much, all of Erik's family. "You must come over one night for dinner to catch up."

"Of course." _How did my dad do this? Last time I thought he and Erik's family weren't talking. Could they have patched things up?_ Erik's sister comes over to give me hug, as well as most of his family. It feels so great to see them again, I have missed all of them.

"Ah! There's my best friend!" I'm almost knocked to the ground as Meg practically tackles me. "Do not ever leave again!" Nate laughs as he walks over.

"Alright, let the poor girl go. Let her breathe." Nate chuckles as Meg lets go. I give him a big sisterly/brotherly hug. "Glad to have you back. And I agree with my girl. Do not leave again." I chuckle. "Now, enough with the hugs and stuff, there's plenty of food and I'm sure you're hungry." I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear my stomach growling. "Come on, mom made a ton of food and I'm sure it's better than anything in California." Laughing, I follow him over to the buffet of food. My mouth waters at all the food on the table. Nate is right, enough with hugs, time for food.

Music is playing through the speakers, everyone is scattered throughout the backyard, some on the dancefloor, some by the pool or others on the back porch. Sitting at one of the tables, I engulf the food in front of me. Getting up to throw the empty plate out, I run into my dad.

"There you are." _Has he been looking for me?_ "Got another surprise for you."

"Dad, how many surprises can you have planned?" I ask him. I don't know how more surprises I can handle. From learning that he and Erik are best friends again to Meg moving in with Nate.

"THis one you will certainly love. Come on." He motions his head and I get up to follow him. Following him, I see a crowd gathered around something or someone. Getting closer, I could heard a guitar playing. I can't see who is it. I hear someone singing quietly, but can't make out who it is. Merging through the crowd to get to the front, I froze as I lock eyes with a pair blue/grey eyes.

" _And I won't let you go,_

 _Now you know,_

 _I've been crazy for you all this time._

 _I've kept it close always hoping_

 _With a heart on fire,_

 _A heart on fire..."_

He smiles as he sings to me. His black hair hanging down, something I've always liked on him. Everyone has now gathered around, listening to him play. A few guys from studio are around him, playing with him. Dad was right, this surprise I absolutely love.

" _I was shy, down, closed up_

 _You opened up the door_

 _I don't know where you came from_

 _But you woke me up and left me wanting more..."_

He motions me with his hand to come over. Biting my lip, I walk over and sit next to him on a stool. He shifts to look at me. Grabbing my stool, he pulls me closer. Leaning in closer, I feel my breath leaving my lungs as our forehead touches.

" _I won't let you go,_

 _Now you know,_

 _I've been crazy for you all this time..."_

Pulling away, I look at his smiling face. _Oh how I've missed that smile._

" _I won't let you go,_

 _Now you know,_

 _I've been crazy for you all this time._

 _I've kept it close always hoping_

 _With a heart on fire,_

 _A heart on fire._

 _A heart on fire,_

 _All this time."_

As the others finish the song, he leans in again.

"Come here..." He whispers just before kissing my lips. Hearing the cheering from the crowd, I don't care. All I'm focused on is the man kissing me right now. I feel his hand cup my cheek. My hand reaches up to place over his head. Pulling away, I stare into his eyes. "Welcome home, Angel."

 **Hope you enjoyed part 1 of the reunion. Also the song is _Heart on Fire_ by Jonathon Clay**

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: In His Arms

 _Christine's POV_

Hearing the door lock behind me, I felt his hands gently on my arms. Instantly, I felt my body lean back into him. His arms snaked around my waist, his lips just centimeters from my check. Sighing in content, I turn to look at him, facing him. Leaning in, I felt his forehead touch mine. Closing my eyes, my hands moved up his chest to snake around his neck.

"My angel..." He whispers. Smiling, I tilt my head to kiss him. Unlike the kiss earlier, this one was more passionate. We didn't have people around, just us now. He pulled me closer, our bodies now against each other. Gasping when I felt him lift me off the ground, he kissed me deeper.

"Erik..." I moaned his name as my legs wrapped around him. "Please..." He walked over to the bed, sitting down so I was straddling him.

"Not now..." He whispers, pulling away. "Not when there's about thirty people downstairs."

"Yeah fair point..." I chuckle. "But can we stay up here for a little longer?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiles. "Why don't we go out on the balcony, share a drink?" He suggests. "Since you are now old enough to have one."

"Corona please." I say, knowing that he was already going to get one for himself. Getting off his lap, I head out onto the balcony, waiting for Erik to return. Pulling one of the chairs closer to the railing, I sit down in it, staring out at the view. Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes and felt myself my body relax.

The sound of a door opening woke me up. Opening my eyes, I saw two bottles of Corona, one being held in my face. Taking it, I watch as he sits down next to me. We sit for a few minutes in silence, just sipping our beer.

"How did you like it out in California?" He asks me, breaking the silence.

"Lot, minus the wildfires and stuff." I answered. "Kind of felt like here a little. But instead of hurricanes, we get wildfires and earthquakes." He only nodded. "But I couldn't live out there."

"What made you go out there for school?" He asks, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well...I realized I wanted to do something with music. I mean growing up with a famous composer made music a part of my life." He chuckles. I remember the many days I would spend at his studio, watching him rehearsal, composer scores and arias. "I had looked at many performing arts schools and originally the plan was to transfer after getting an associates degree here."

"What changed the plan?"

"Um..."I look down at the beer in my hands. "Not see you changed plans." I answer. "After everything that happened, I knew it would be difficult to stay here for those two years and not be able to see you because you live so close to me. I just thought...maybe it would be easier. Maybe it would help dad calm down faster, if weren't so near each other. Obviously it didn't." He nodded. "But yeah, that's why I moved out to California." I pause. "The first semester was the hardest. I cried every single night."

"Why?"

"Because I missed you. I never wanted to say goodbye."

"Sometimes what we want isn't the option we have. I never wanted to say goodbye either. It killed me instead to have to let you live your life without me, not knowing if I'll ever have you in my arms again." I swallow, nervous about what his answer would be to my next question.

"Did you...date anyone over the four years?" _Could I bear to hear his answer?_ _Well you asked so..._

"No." He shook head. "After I was able to get back to work, that's all I did. Travelled around for work a lot. Whenever I was off of work, I just stayed home or went out with some friends."

"Oh..." _Four years of being alone..._

"Did you?" He asks me. I didn't look at him, afraid of his reaction.

"I did." He was quiet. "It was only with three guys and it never made it pass the first date." _Don't think that makes a big difference..._ I waited for him to say something. _Will he be angry or sad?_

"May I ask why it never made it past the first date?" He asks. This time, I looked up at him.

"They weren't you." He's quiet again. _What the hell is he thinking?_ "They didn't make my heart beat faster or even smile like you do. I know you shouldn't compare, but they were nothing compared to you. My heart wanted you, it still wants you. I hope you still want me."

"I'll always want you." Smiling, I set my beer down and stand up. Holding out my hand, he reaches up and takes it. Standing as well, we walk to the railing and I lean on it. Everyone is still partying away down below, not caring about us. His arms come around me as he leans in against me. We both stare out, watching as the sun starts to set. The sky paint itself in beautiful colors. At one point, I felt his lips kiss my cheek and I knew that this is where I belonged, in his arms.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Happy Friday everyone! I have a new chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also, if you have noticed that White Mask got deleted. It's not fully deleted, it's being redone and changed slightly. So don't worry, it will be back soon.**

 **More news too: new story is in the works since this one is starting to come to an end. Several more chapters left.**

 **Okay, that's enough from me. Enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 48: New Start

 _Erik's POV_

Setting the papers on the desk, I could hear someone coming into the office. Within seconds, more papers were placed on my desk. Groaning, I look up to Rick standing there.

"What's this now?" I ask, picking up the papers to scan over them. "New assistant?" He nodded.

"Family stuff is all she told me. She doesn't want to quit, just less hours." he sat in one of the chairs.

"How much less hours?" I ask, sitting back down at my desk.

"Maybe...one shift a week."

"One shift a week?" He nodded, making me sigh. "Alright, post the position. We can start interviews soon then." I drop the papers back on my desk. "Anything else I should know about before heading home?" I ask, getting up from my chair.

"No, I think that's everything." Shaking my head, I grab my things and leave my office. I know Rick will lock it up so I don't bother locking it now. He'll also lock up the studio when he leaves so i just head to my car.

 _Christine's POV_

Sighing, I exit out of the browser. I knew finding a job in the music industry would be hard, but I didn't think this hard. As much as I rather not have to move back out to California, it looks I may have to. Needing a break, I decide to grab a snack downstairs. Coming into the kitchen, I was surprised to see dad and Erik in the kitchen.

"Ah there you are." Dad puts down his beer. "How's the job searching going?"

"Don't ask." I answer, walking straight towards the fridge.

"Job searching?" Erik repeats. "You looking for a job?"

"Yeah, gotta start being an adult." I roll my eyes, grabbing a glass of water. "But there's not many good jobs around here and I don't want to really move out to California."

"Well...you may be in luck." He sets his beer down. "We're hiring at the studio."

"Really?" He nods. "What position?"

"At the moment, we're hiring a new assistant." He answers.

"What about the one you already have?"

"Family issues from what I was told. But she wants less hours, one shirt to be exact. So I basically have to hire a full-time assistant."

"I'll do it!" I almost yelled. "I mean, I don't have much assistant experience but I basically know how your studio runs." Which is true. I spent many days in the studio with Erik as I grew up, learning how he runs the place.

"Come in for an interview on tomorrow at nine." He says. "You'll have to go through the process of interview even though I'll already hire you."

"Yes!" I sequel loudly, making Erik chuckle. "Thank you so much."

"You can thank him after he officially hires you." Dad commented. "Now I'm sorry to be mean, but Erik and I have some important things to discuss privately." Dad hints for me to leave.

"Fine, I'll go visit Meg." I walk over to Erik and give him a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Erik. Bye dad." I leave the kitchen to get my purse to head over to Meg's place. I try and be quiet so I can hear what they are talking about, but they're probably waiting till I fully leave the house. I may have to grill Erik tomorrow about what he talked about to my dad.

Pulling into the studio parking lot the next day, I check myself in the mirror to make sure I'm presentable. I had gotten up extra early to straight my hair and put one some makeup. I know Erik and Rick know how I am, but I wanted to let them know I am serious about this job and if it mean forcing my feet into painful heels and three hours straightening my hair, then I'll do it. Taking a deep breath, I head inside. His assistant greeted me and said I could head up to Erik's office for the interview. When I got to the office, Erik and Rick were already in his office.

"Morning, Christine." Erik greets me with a smile.

"Morning." Erik greets me back. "You ready?" He asks, walking around his desk to sit down in his chair.

"Yes I am." I say, sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Rick stands behind Erik, hands in his pocket.

"Alright, we are going to just cut to the chase. We would like to hire you as my assistant." _Screaming internally..._ "It's full time so comes with benefits and everything. Hours would be nine to five, Monday through Wednesday, Thursday off and then work Friday and Saturday." He continued to explain the job and everything that I would be doing. "Do you accept?" He asks.

"Yes I do." I try to keep it professional even though I want to jump up and down.

"Perfect." Rick holds out his hand for me to shake. "Nice to have you officially working with us." He says to me. "I've been hoping this guy hires you. Now you can definitely keep him in line." He jokes, patting Erik's back. "Let me get the paperwork to get you in the system." Leaving the office, he closes the door behind me. Looking back at Erik, he's smiling at me.

"So...what does this mean for us? Relationship-wise." I ask him.

"We can continue our relationship just as it is." He answers. "Rick already knows, I told him this morning."

"And he's okay with it?" He nods. Getting up from his desk, he walks over to lean on it in front of me. "So you'll be my boss and get to order me around?" He chuckles.

"Only here will I be your boss. Outside this building, you are my girlfriend..." He holds out his hand and I take it. Pulling me into him, he wraps his arm around my waist. "...and I'm your boyfriend." Smiling, I lean in to kiss his lips.

"So...does that mean I can't kiss you here?" I ask with a smile.

"Only behind closed doors." He answers, kissing me again. We don't let the kiss get too deep since we know Rick will be back any minute. But he promises me dinner later to celebrate my new job which I happily agree to. When Rick returns, I'm loaded with paperwork to fill out and Erik schedules me days to come in for training. By next week, I'll be officially Erik's assistant...and his girlfriend.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed their weekend. I have a new chapter for you guys. It's short, but important. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 49: Just Like Before

 _Erik's POV_

"I can't believe you are doing this." Nate says as he looks through the selection. "Shit, look at the prices at some of these." George walks over to see what Nate is looking at.

"Well luckily for you, you still have time before." He pats my brother's back.

"Oh trust me, I already know. Meg keeps hinting." Nate shakes his head.

"Well you two have been dating for four years now. I could see why she is hinting for a proposal." George says to him.

"Not gonna worry about it now." He straightens up and walks over to where I'm standing. "Anything catch your eye?" He asks me. George walks over to us, looking at the selection we were looking.

"I don't know..." Sighing. "I don't want to get her something that's so..."

"Plain...common...ordinary?" Nate ratted off.

"Yes." Moving to the next selection, we stare at the rings under the glass. "God, were you nervous when we looked for a ring for when you proposed to Kristin?" I asked George.

"Oh hell yeah." He says. "Remember, I was a sweating mess." I laughed at the memory. I had to give him how many pep talks. "I mean who wouldn't be a mess proposing?"

"True..." Nate and I both agree. Looking through a selection, one catches my eye. The other stand around me and we all gather at the glass, staring down at particular ring.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" We all jump at the sound a woman's voice and look up to see a salesperson standing there. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She quickly apologized.

"Yes, this man..." George puts his hand on my shoulder. "Needs to buy a ring."

"And we are clueless in this department." Nate adds.

"Not true." George corrects. "He helped pick out my engagement ring when I proposed. So he has some knowledge in this department."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys." I roll my eyes at them and look at the salesperson giggles at us and opens the display to pull out several options. The one that caught my eye is what I hold up first.

"Ah Neil Lane, very good choice." She says as I look at it. Nate glances at the price and I think he may have a heart attack.

"Holy...$17000?" He looks at me and then the salesperson. "I hope my girl ain't expecting a seventeen thousand dollar ring."

"Guys focus. What do you think?" I ask them both. I don't know why I really need their opinions since I know this one is perfect.

"Oh I know Christine will love it." George answers.

"I agree, she'll love it." Nate agrees. Then it's settled.

"This one please." I hand the ring back to salesperson to ring up the sale. Yes this ring is expensive, but for the woman that you want to spend the rest of your life with, it's worth every penny. With the ring in the box and in the bag, we leave Kay Jewelers. Now that the ring is picked out, next thing is to plan the proposal. _Wish me luck..._

 **Who's ready for a proposal?**

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: So decided to spoil you guys with two chapters in one night or morning. But it's also the proposal chapter so I didn't think you wanted to wait long for it. I hope you enjoy it**

Chapter 50: A Promise for Forever

 _Christine's POV_

Turning the handle, the water soon poured out of the faucet. As the tub filled with hot water, I grab the lighter to light some candles. Yes, I am treating myself to a little spa night. Dimming the lights, I wait for the tub to fill up. Waiting at the side of the tub, I hear door open. Glancing behind my shoulder, I see Erik coming into the room.

"Glad to see this tub is getting used." He says, reaching down to feel how hot the water was. "Nice and hot."

"Of course."

"So what's the reason for spa night?" He asked.

"Can't a girl treat herself to a relaxing bath? Especially when her boss works her hard." I teased.

"Oh does he now?" He went along with it. "What a mean boss."

"I know, right?" I giggle, making him chuckle. Reaching down, I turn off the water. I step back as I pull the tie of my robe. Letting it slip off my shoulders to the floor, I can't help but smile. Usually I would be shy and try to cover myself up, but not in front of him, not anymore at least. I see his eyes moving all over my body, taking in my curves. Smiling, I step into the tub and slowly sink into the hot water.

The hot water is just what I need and the bubble add to the relaxation. Opening my eyes, I see Erik still standing there, looking down at me. Lifting my leg out of the water, I watch his eyes move to my leg and then slowly back to my face. Giggling, I lower my leg back into the water.

"Why don't you join me?" I ask.

"Thought you never asked." He pulls his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. He strips out of the remainder of his clothes and gets into the tub. Leaning forward, he slides down behind me. Once he's settle, I lean back against him. His arms wrapped around my waist, his fingers dancing on my stomach. I let out a giggle, squirming in his arms.

"This is supposed to be relaxing..." I remind him.

"Relaxing huh?" I soon feel his lips kissing my neck. Tilting my head, I give him more access. His fingers move from my stomach to my breasts.

"Erik..." Pulling away, I turn around and move to straddle him. Looking down, my hands trace the scars along his chest. There's scars along his chest, stomach, arms from the accident. Looking back into his eyes, he was looking into mine. Leaning in, I kiss him. It doesn't take long before it get more passionate and I lift myself up slightly. Lowering myself slightly, I hear him moan slightly. "B-Bed..." I pull away and stand up in the tub. Grabbing a towel quickly, I quickly try to dry myself so Erik's sheets aren't soaked. "Ah!" I'm not ready for when Erik picks me up and carries me into the bedroom. Laying back on the sheets, he climbs onto the bed and kisses me. Parting my legs, he sets between them and I moan as I feel him at my entrance. Arching my back, my breasts pressed against his chest.

"My angel..." He whispers. Gasping, I feel his lips on my neck. Wrapping my legs around him, he takes the hint and moves his hips. I'm sure he'll have scratch marks on his back from my nails. I feel my body soaring higher and higher.

"E-Erik..." His name slips from my lips. He tenses a little and I know he's close.

"Christine..." He kisses my lips as his hand slides between our bodies, his finger playing with my clit.

"Erik...ah!" I can feel my muscles tightening as I feel my release coming. Gripping the bed sheets, my back arches as I climax. Our bodies are a tangled mess as we try to catch our breath. He kisses my forehead gently before rolling off of me. Rolling onto my stomach, I watch him grab one of the blankets to cover us. Snuggling against him, my head rests against his chest and I feel my eyelids grow heavy. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep in his arms.

Waking up to the smell of food, my eyes open to see a tray of breakfast on the bed with a red rose on the tray. Sitting up with a huge smile on my face, I grab the rose and move it to my nose, inhaling it. Setting it down, I pull the tray closer and grab the fork. He always knows how to make delicious pancakes and my stomach is in heaven right now. It doesn't take long before the pancakes are gone and the bacon are soon gone too. Pushing the tray back, I hop out of the bed and quickly grab something to wear. Pulling on one of his t-shirts and boxers, I head to find him. Coming down to the kitchen, I see a hot cup of coffee sitting on the island with a note. Picking up the note, I read it:

 **Had to run to the studio to work on something. Hope you enjoyed your breakfast**

 **I love you**

 **~ Erik**

I don't know what he could be working on since I know every project he's doing but I won't worry about it. Setting the note down, I pick up my coffee and enjoy it. Since it's my day off, I decide to have a girl's day with Meg. After getting dressed, I leave Erik's place to go meet up with her so we can spend the day together.

At one point, Erik texts me to invite me over for dinner even though I was over last night for dinner. But that man knows how to cook up a delicious meal so I can never say no. My suspicion kicks in when he says to wear something nice. Usually he doesn't care what I'm wearing when I come over for dinner. Meg insist I wear something very sexy, but I'm going something classical yet sexy and simple. We finish our girls day early so I can go home to prepare for the dinner Erik has planned. I have no idea what he's panning, but I'm looking forward to it.

Pulling into the driveway, I walk up to the door and open it. I gasp when I see a pathway of rose pedals starting from the door and go straight into the kitchen. _What is this man planning?_ Following the deals to the kitchen, there's a note on the island again with a vase of red roses sitting there.

 **My Angel,**

 **Follow the pedals**

 **~ Erik**

Putting the note down, I quickly inhale the smell of roses. Looking down at the floor, I see where the pedals pathway starts up again. Following it, it takes me throughout the house. First in the living room and I stop when I hear the song _Beauty and the Beast_ paying over the speakers. I remember the times we danced in this room to that song. Once when I was a little girl and the other after prom. When things started to change for us. Following the pedals more, I go into the dining room where I could see the table set for two people. Two candles were lighted in the middle of the table with a rose on one of the places. Smiling at the romantic gesture, I follow the pathway. Walking down the hallway, I noticed pictures on the walls. Looking at them closely, they were pictures of us during our relationship from the Disney trip to before Erik's accident. There was one of us one a coach that I love with the waves behind us and a beautiful clear blue sky. Smiling at each one of the pictures, I continue walking until I get to the back patio door. Opening it, I gasp as I gaze outside.

The backyard is covered in pedals, not just roses now. Candles were everywhere, lighting up the backyard without having to put the outside lights on. Even the pool has pedals in it. Following the roses pathway, it ended where Erik was standing.

"Erik...how did you do all of this?" I ask, walking down to him. This must have taken hours to do.

"I have my ways." He smiles. "Wanted to do something special you for." He reaches out his hand and I take it.

"Well you certainly did." Wrapping my arm around his waist, he gently kisses my forehead. "So...what's the special occasion?" I ask him. It wasn't our anniversary since wer only started being together five months ago. He steps back from me, still holding his hand.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you." Oh it definitely worked. "You are my world, angel. You have always been my world since the moment your parents let me held you when you were born. I made it my mission to always make you happy and be there for you. And I think I did a fairly good job as your godfather and then boyfriend." I giggle.

"You certainly did. "You make me the happiest woman on earth right now." Lifting my hand up to his lips, he kisses it.

"And I hope to make you even more happy, but not as your boyfriend." My eyes narrow as I tilt my head, not sure what he means. Before I say anything, he slowly lowers to one knee and my hands fly to my mouth. My eyes watch as he pulls out a box from his pocket and opens it. My inner self is screaming right now. _AHHHH! Oh my god! Oh my god!_ "Christine Elizabeth Dalton, will you marry me?" _AHHHHHHHHHH!_

"YES!" I shout out. "Yes, a thousand times yes."My eyes water from the happy tears that are about to fall. He stands up and slowly slides the ring on my finger. He whispers 'I love you' as he leans down to kiss me. Kissing him back, my arms wrap around his neck. Words right now can't describe how happy I am. _I'm engaged...I'm engaged!_

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Happy Saturday everyone! I have a new chapter for you guys and it took me so long to make this chapter because...well from the title you'll know what is happening. So yeah, lots of wedding dress shopping to find it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it**

Chapter 51: Say Yes to the Dress

 _Christine's POV_

"Ow, you don't have to pull so tight." I roll my eyes as I continue the braid.

"Oh stop being such a baby."

"Remind me again why I let you do this?"

"Well I need practice for when I braid our future daughter's hair." I answer him. I am usually good at braids but only on my head not someone else's. And since Erik still has his long hair at the moment, I'm using him to practice. "Plus I always wanted to see you with cornrows." I add.

"Well easy on the pulling. I still wanna have hair left."

"Oh you have plenty of hair. Stop being a baby." I playfully slap his shoulder as a knock comes to the door.

"Come in!" We say in unison. We hear the door open and footsteps coming in.

"Erik? Christine?" We hear Meg's voice calling for us.

"Living room!" I shout back. Soon, we see Meg, George, Erik's mom and sister appear in the doorway. "Hey guys." I say to them, using a free hand to wave at them before going back to finishing the braid.

"What is going on here?" Erik's sister walks over to see my work.

"Christine is practicing her braids." Erik answers.

"I don't think I have ever seen you in braids." George says, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Looking good." Meg comments as I finish the last braid. Erik stretches his neck, rubbing the stiff muscles. He gets up to stretch his back.

"Are you two ready to go?" His mom asked us. Nodding, I rush upstairs to grab our one bag that we managed to back together. Coming back downstairs, Erik is taking the braids out and shaking his free strands out. Shaking my head, I hand him the bag. With us now ready, we head to the airport.

Once landed and settled into the hotel, we decide to grab dinner because we are all starving. Erik finds this little restaurant e all don't care if it was fancy or fast food, we just want food. After we order our food, the wedding talk starts.

"Okay, please tell me you guys have picked a date." Meg says. It's been a few months now since the engagement. We have planned a few things but kept it hush from everyone.

"We have." I say.

"Well?" Meg asks. "Come on, Christine. I'm dying to know."

"Okay okay." I hold my hands up in surrender. I glance at Erik who nods. "So...Erik and I have actually picked a date, location and theme." Now we got everyone's attention. "We are having a Disney wedding." Meg and Erik's sister both squealed with excitement.

"A Disney wedding? AHHH!" Now Erik's sister is bouncing in her seat. "Oh my god! This is gonna be the best wedding ever!"

"Hell yeah!" Meg agreed. "More details please!" Giggling, I shake my head at those two. "We met with a consultant from their wedding department and...we have a date."

"Well tell us." Dad says this time.

"July 14th." We both say in unison.

"Of next year." Erik quickly adds.

"Oh my god! That's a year away." Meg looks frantic. "But oh I can't wait!"

"Me too!" Meg counsels in her seat again.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you two about." I point to them.

"What's that?" Erik's sister asks.

"Well..." Looking at her. "Would you be a bridesmaid in my wedding?" I ask. Her face lights up.

"Of course!" She almost screams out. Getting up, she walks over to give me a hug from behind. "I'd be honored." She goes back to her seat.

"And you..." I point to Meg who I swear is holding her breath. "Will you be my maid of honor?" I wasn't prepared for a loud squeal and then basically be tackled in my chair.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Erik moves steaks so he doesn't get hit. "AHHH!" By the time Meg settles down, our food arrives. Our focus turns to filling our stomachs. With our stomachs full and check paid, we leave to head back to hotel for the night. As much as meg wants to talk more about wedding stuff, I want sleep since tomorrow is going to be a long day with dress shopping. After sending a good night text to Erik who is sharing a room with my dad, I am out for the night.

Walking into Bridals by Lori is like walking into bridal heaven. I have seen the store many times from the show, but to actually be here is like so different. After checking in and sitting on the couch, I am filled with nerves because I don't know what dress I want. _Do I want a ball gown? Or mermaid? Or...whatever the other styles are? I don't know!_

"Hi, welcome." We look up to see our consultant approaching us. "Who's the bride?" She asks. Raising my hand, she congratulates me. "I'm Robin and I'll be your consultant." She introduces herself. I introduce her to everyone and she questions that I don't have the answers to start being asked. "Well let's pick out some different styles and see what you like." Getting up, we head out to the many selections.

"Ohhh I like this..." Pulling one out, I hold it up see it better.

"That's a Eve of Milady dress." Robin tells me. She shows me a few other from the designer and I love all of them. "How about we try them on and see what you think?" She suggest. Nodding, we head off the fitting room to try on the first one. It's a mermaid style with like a floral design going down the side of the dress. "What you think?"

"Beautiful but I don't know if mermaid style is for me." I tell her. We head out to show everyone and they all agree too. So mermaid style is out. Going back into the dressing room, we try on number two. It's a fit and flare so it gives me more room to move. It's off the shoulders which I am loving, but I am still not loving the fit of it. "So I think I love the off the shoulder styles and maybe try some ball gowns."

"Make you feel like a princess." She says.

"Definitely." I agree. She quickly takes out of the rest of the dresses to grab some different ones. She comes back with three ball gowns and one A-line dress. First we try the A-line dress which is beautiful. Loving the off the shoulders with flower lace design all over it. "I like this." Showing it to the group, they all love it. But...I am not sold on it. Yes it gorgeous but I'm not getting that feeling yet. Back in the dressing room, Robin pulls out the second one and I'm awe struck.

It's a beautiful a-line ball gown with lace off the shoulders. Rose appliqué are designed all over the skirt. The neckline is a sweetheart with the lace rose appliqué. I don't know what cathedral train means but it has that. It is giving me Disney princess vibes and I am loving it.

"I love this." My eyes start to tear up as Robin finishes getting me in the dress.

"I think we might have found your dress." She says, stepping back. Nodding, I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Let's go show them." Leaving the room, we head out to the runway. I can hear gasps from everyone and I swear dad is starting to tear up. Standing on the runway, dad is definitely trying not to cry.

"You look like a princess." Erik's mom wipes a tear from her eye. Everyone is almost in tears which is making me tear up more.

"Got a little surprise for you." Robin says before she quickly disappears. A minute later, she comes back...with Monte! _Ahhhh!_

"I hear someone needs a little Monte magic!" He says with a smile. "Let's jack you up girl." Squealing, I let Monte jack me up. He pins my hair back a little and puts on a pins in with sparkle pieces on the end that sits on my hair. I don't want a veil, but the sparkle pins just add to it. "Ta-da..." He steps back and I look at myself at the mirror. I start crying again. Seeing me all jacked up as if I'm about to walk down the aisle. "You are now a queen." I am literally smiling from ear to ear.

"So Christine, I have a question for you." Robin says and I know what she's going to say. "Are you saying yes to this dress?" She asks. Everyone looks at me and I don't even have to think twice about it.

"I'm saying yes to the dress."

 **So Christine's dress is by Amalia Carrara, Eve of Milady Style 360...if you guys wanna see what it looks like.**

 **Also; anyone watch Say Yes to the Dress? Love that show.**

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have a new chapter for you guys and I hope enjoy it**

Chapter 52: The Night Before

 _Christine's POV_

Months of planning and it's almost here. Literally, in 24 hours, I'll be Mrs. Christine Serrano. _AHHH! Is it normal to be this nervous even for just the rehearsal dinner?_ I'm sure my heart is racing. _I'm getting married tomorrow, tomorrow..._

"You ready?" Erik comes up behind me as I stare in the mirror. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Nervous?" I nod. Smiling, he kisses my head. "I am too." Spinning around, I look up at his calm face.

"How are you nervous? You look calm as a cucumber right now." He chuckles.

"I have a very good poker face. However, you can ask Nate tomorrow at the reception and he'll tell you how much of a wreck I will be." He chuckles. "Though hopefully I won't be as bad as your dad."

"My dad was a nervous wreck when he married mom?" Erik nods. "He never really told me about the wedding."

"Your father...I swear that man was going to give himself a heart attack with how nervous he was. He kept pacing the room, muttering stuff." He shook his head at the memory. "When we were standing at the altar, I thought he was going to faint at one point." I giggle as Erik tells me more of their wedding day. "But the second those doors opened and he saw your mother, his whole face changed. Anyone could see how much he loved her."

"Soulmates..." He nodded.

"They were and I think that's why he never really dated anyone after she passed. No matter how many times they say you can find happiness again, sometimes you just don't."

"Is that why you didn't date after we broke up?" I ask him.

"No one could bring me as much happiness as you do. Every part of me belongs to you." He smiles. "And soon, my name will be yours too." Smiling, I lean up to kiss his lips. "As much as I would love to stay here and kiss you, we have a rehearsal dinner to get to." Nodding, I quickly reach for my phone and purse and we head over to the rehearsal.

Placing my towel on the cement, I step into the pool. The warmth of the water is just what I need. Sinking into the pool, I let out a huge sigh. I hear the chatter of everyone that's scattered throughout the backyard. After the rehearsal, we all came to the house to relax before the chaos of tomorrow.

"There's the bride-to-be." Meg and Sofia, Erik's sister, come over and join me in the pool. "How are you feeling that soon you'll be married?" She asks.

"Excited, nervous...worried, happy..." I list all the emotions going through me. "I still don't know how Erik is managing to remain calm during all of this." I motion over to him standing with some family members, beer in his hand and talking.

"Oh don't worry, that will change tomorrow." Sofia winks at me. "Nate said he'll fill us in on how he's doing." We all giggle. "Have you guys even thought of a honeymoon place?" She asks me.

"Erik says it's surprise." I tell them.

"Oh boy." They both say. We start going over things for tomorrow morning like what time is the hair and makeup coming and things like that. All of a sudden, someone cannonballs into the pool, soaking us. Laughing, we see Nate surfacing for air, laughing as well. Meg goes over to splash him for getting us all wet. He picks up her and throws her back into the water. Me and Sofia are by the edge, laughing at them. Soon another person jumps in and another. At one point, my dad jumps in too. Me and Sofia are safe where we are. However...not for long. Erik decides to jump in as well...right in front of us.

"AH!" I try to shield myself from the wave of water he created. He surfaces and shakes his hair out, sprinkling me with water. "Meanie." I splash him. He pulls me to him and kisses me. Suddenly, I'm lifted up and then thrown back into the water. "Erik!" I squeal as I'm in the air before landing back into the water. Surfacing, I see him laughing and swimming away from me. _Oh he knows he's in trouble._ "Get back here!" I swim after him and manage to catch up. Jumping on his back, I wrap my arms around him neck as my legs wrap around his waist. More people join in the large pool and it turns into a war zone with all the splashing and pool games.

At one point, Erik sneaks me out of the pool and over to the hammock not too far away from the pool. We lay on it and he pushes off the ground gently so we are rocking slowly in it. My head lays on his chest as his arm is around my waist. He had grabbed my towel to lay over me so I'm not freezing as I'm drying off.

" _Mi amor_..." He whispers, making me smile.

" _Te amo_..." I whisper back to him. I feel his lips kiss my forehead.

" _Yo tambien te quiero mi amor_...( _I love you too, my love)_ " He says back. Giggling at the happiness inside of me, I look up and move closer to kiss him. Too wrapped up in the kiss, we don't hear someone coming over to us.

"Alright you two, enjoy of that." Dad's voice makes up pull away. "You'll get a lot of that tomorrow. But now it's time to call it a night." Rolling my eyes, I reluctantly get off the hammock. "Oh don't be so grumpy, you'll see him tomorrow at the altar." Erik and I agreed to spend the night away from each other. I guess that's what couples do on the night before their wedding. So I'm spending the night back at my dad's while Erik is staying here. My wedding dress is already at my dad's, hiding from Erik's view. Changing out of my bathing suit that I had on into lounge clothes, I grab my overnight bag. Mostly everyone left to get some sleep for the long day tomorrow. Coming downstairs, Erik's in the the little foyer, waiting for me.

"There's my bride-to-be." He wraps his arm around me.

"I don't know how I'm going to like not sleeping next to you tonight." He chuckles.

"I got that covered." I narrow my eyes at him. "You'll see when you open your bag." He smiles at me. Leaning down, he kisses my lips. "I'll see you at the altar tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow." I say back. He kisses me again before letting me go. Heading to my dad's house, I'm very curious to see what he put in my bag. By the time I get the house, dad's already in bed. I make my way to my own bedroom and shut the door. Putting the bag on the bed, I open it. My mouth drops as I see one of Erik's favorite shirts that he always wear and his boxers. Smiling big, I quickly change into the shirt and boxers. Bringing the fabric to my nose, I inhale the scent of him. He truly is an amazing man and tomorrow I'll be able to call him my husband.

 **Who is looking forward to the wedding?**

 **Review are welcomes : )**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: So...the wedding chapter is being divided into about three chapters. So this is the pre-wedding chapter, next will be the wedding and the following will the reception. Hope you don't mind waiting another chapter for the actual wedding**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 53: Worth the Wait

 _Erik's POV_

Hearing the door slam open will definitely wake someone up and it sure did for me. Jolting upright in bed, my eyes search for the source of the intruder. Groaning, my body falls back to the bed. _I regret giving Nate a spare key sometimes..._

"Come on! Let's go!" He grabs one of the pillows and slams it against my face.

"Motherfu-!" I take the pillow and chuck it at him. Catching he, the goes to throws it back but it's get grabbed instead.

"¡Ya es suficiente ustedes dos! _(That's enough you two!)_ " Our mom walks over and puts the pillow back in the bed. "Vamos, Erik. Tenemos una boda para prepararnos. _(Come on Erik. We have a wedding to get ready for)_ " She says before leaving the room. Nate looks back at me and opens his mouth to say something.

"¡Salí! _(get out)_ " I yell at him. He quickly rushes out of the room and shuts the door. Sighing, my hand rubs my eyes as I yawn. Glancing at the time, I still have some time before I have to be at the park. Getting out of bed, I quickly shower and put on a pair or black sweatpants with a grey tank. Letting my hair air dry, I grab my suit and things to head downstairs were Nate is waiting.

"Morning sunshine." He greets me with a cup of coffee.

"Te odio. _(I hate you)_ " I take the cup of coffee from him and take a big gulp of it.

"Comportarse. _(Behave)_ " My mom says to me. She turns around as Nate sticks his tongue out at me. Rolling my eyes, I set my coffee on the counter. "You have everything to take with you?" She asks me.

"Yes, suit..." I motion to the clothing bag on the back of the chair. "Everything else is in that small duffle bag." I point to the bag on the table. "And Christine's surprise is with her dad and he'll give it to her at one point." Yawning, I lean back against the counter. Nate and I are heading over early to make sure everything is ready to go and assist with anything if they need it before getting ready. Finishing up the rest of my coffee, we grab our things to head to the park while my mom goes to get Christine.

 _Christine's POV_

Arriving at the bridal room, I take the dress out of the bag and hand it up. I set my bag down with my hair accessories, shoes, makeup and other stuff. Flopping on the couch, I let out a deep breath as the door opens up.

"Who's ready for a wedding?" Meg practically yells out. _I will never understand how she always has so much energy in the morning._

"Meg, how many coffees have you had this morning already?" I ask as she hands me a coffee.

"Oh only one so far. But I found Nate's chocolate stash so..." She shrugs as she goes to hang up her dress.

"Oh god." I laugh. "Does he know you found it?" I ask.

"Not yet." She says and sits down on the couch next to me. "How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Excited, nervous...so the same as yesterday." I answer. Meg nods and then looks at my outfit.

"Christine...what are you wearing?" She asks. I look down at the t-shirt and boxers I wore last night. "Honey, I love you and all but seriously."

"What? It's comfy." I tell her. She rolls her eyes at me. "Oh relax, I'll change into my bridal stuff before everyone comes."

"Good." She sips her coffee as Sofia and her mom come inside.

"There's the bride to be." She comes over to give me a hug. "Are we all ready to get married?"

"Oh I'm ready for this wedding." Sofia hangs up her dress.

"How are the boys?" Meg asks Erik's mom.

"Being boys." She answers. "No matter how old they will get, they will still act as though they are young." We all giggle.

"Oh boy, what did Nate do?" I ask.

"Hey, why's it always Nate's fault?" Meg asks, playfully slapping my arm.

"Because Nate usually starts it." Sofia answered. "I've lived with those two for how long and Nate always starts it." She says, making Meg roll her eyes. Hearing another knock on the door, I tell the person to come in.

"Hi..." A young woman comes in with a cart full of food on it. "...delivery from the groom." She says, wheeling the carts in front of me. The cart is full of food from pieces of bread to chocolate and fresh fruit. Thanking her, she leaves the room and I stand up to grab the chocolate before Meg gets more of it. We all indulge in the food and relax before the hair and makeup come.

Sitting in the hair in front of a large mirror, the hair stylist sets her bag on a table next to me. Meg, Sofia and Erik's mom sit in their chairs to get their hair done as well. I had changed out of Erik's clothes and into my bridal undergarments and robe. She starts fingering through my hair to detangle my curls before pulling some strands back to pin down. I decided to keep my hair simple and my makeup natural. After she finishes my hair, she begins to prep my face for makeup. As she finishes the foundation, there's a knock at the door. Erik's mom goes to answer it and i turn my head to see my dad coming in.

"I hope I'm not intruding, but I have a little something for Christine...from Erik." He holds up an envelope. Holding out my hand since she's starting my eye makeup. "Um...you might want to hold off on putting the mascara on." He warns me before leaving the room. Opening the envelope, I pull out a disc with a note on it.

 _ **For my beautiful angel,**_

 _ **The wait was worth it**_

 _ **~ Erik**_

Meg takes the disc and puts it in the player for the TV in our room. We all stop to look at the TV as the disc loads. It opens up to Erik playing a song on the piano before going to pictures from when he proposed to me.

" _Looking at the tears falling down your face_

 _You never thought you'd see your special day_

 _You've been so patient now_

 _And I'm ready to take this vow_

 _That from this day on I will put you first place..."_

Immediately, I recognize Erik voice. It's his voice singing the words. I can already feel my eyes start to water with tears. The video goes to Erik now in the studio, singing.

" _We've had our ups and downs_

 _But it's never been over_

 _We fell apart_

 _Then we came back closer_

 _The road was long but we finally made our way..._

 _And I know...that this love was worth the wait_

 _For all you're holding on_

 _Here today you take my name_

 _We've been through it all_

 _But we've come a long way_

 _And it's real you know that's it never too late_

 _I swear my love will never change_

 _Forever was worth the wait..."_

A tear starts running down my cheek and I quickly grab a tissue to dap at my cheek so not to ruin the makeup. The video continues as it opens up to Erik's back yard. The sun is setting behind him.

" _You stood by my side_

 _You believed in me_

 _Yes you did..._

 _Even though at times it was hard to see_

 _Didn't let nobody take my place_

 _And I promise you this every day_

 _My love will never go away..."_

Pictures from my childhood with him from parties to days he babysat me. I can hear a few people tearing up next to me. We are all going to have to redo our makeup at this point; even the makeup artists are tearing up. The next scene shows Erik in front of Cinderella's castle with the outside looking all decorated for a wedding.

" _En la enfermedad y en la salud_

 _De hoy en adelante_

 _Para bien o para mal._

 _Para los ricos o para los pobres._

 _Te prometo que me encantara_

 _Querer y adorarte_

 _Hasta el día de mi muerte..._

 _Ángel nuestro amor valió la pena la espera..."_

I realize he sang the vow portion of the song in spanish, making it more personal and used my nickname he calls me. I'm crying now at this little music video he made for me. As the video slowly ends, I'm wiping my eyes from it. Now I can't wait to marry him. The ceremony starts in one hour. In just over one hour, I will be Christine Serrano

 **The song is _Worth the Wait_ by Frankie J. I've used a few of his songs during this story. he is one of my favorite artists and I love his music. Also the spanish lyrics are basically the classic vow that you hear at weddings. (in sickness and in health, etc...) **

**Reviews are welcome**

 **Oh and Christine's hairstyle for the wedding...inspired by the Think of Me hairstyle from the 2004 movie**


End file.
